You Are Who You Are
by SnapeSnogger21
Summary: Upon deciding to obliviate her parents, Hermione is given some interesting information that will change her life. Or will it? When school begins again, in the midst of all her madness, Hermione decides to take a deeper look at herself and what she wants.
1. Chapter 1

D/C: The characters are not mine, but the story plot is. Take that, JK : ) (jk)

AN1: This story is placed in seventh year, and ignores books six and seven, mostly. The first two chapters start a little slow, but Severus makes his wonderful self present in the third, and it picks up from there, I think.

AN2: I absolutely love reviews! If you like the story, you'll make my day with a review : )

Chapter 1: I am who? And you are what?

Hermione watched her parents eat dinner with sad eyes. This would be the last time she would see them for a long time. It would be at least until this war was over and she could restore them. They didn't know what she was about to do, but she was sure they would eventually understand.

Jane Granger looked up from her plate and noticed the pained expression on her daughter's face. "Hermione, what's wrong? You look as if someone just died," she asked, the tone of her voice showing her worry.

Hermione wished she could just confess and convince her parents to agree to her plan, but she knew they would insist they be there to support their daughter through the troubling times her world was facing.

"Jane, really now, stop pestering the girl. You've asked that same question every day since she got home last week."

"I can't help it, dear, she's looked so depressed. Did something bad happen at school? Di you get a bad grade or something?"

Knowing that it was just like her to get depressed over a bad grade, Hermione decided to play on that and nodded before saying, "Well, I only got an exceeds expections in one of my classes this year."

"Isn't that a good mark?" Jane Granger didn't know all the school's grade levels by heart, but she knew that had to be a good one.

"It's basically an A-" Hermione told her.

"Well, sweetheart, that great. You shouldn't be upset with that." Jane looked consolingly at Hermione, she herself was an overachiever in her own field and would have been horrified at anything less than a perfect score.

"But top marks are called outstandings, and I really ought to have studied harder to get it."

"Oh, don't be so upset, dear. Your mother and I are proud of you no matter what. We could never imagine being upset with you, even if you received trolls."

"I'm sorry, trolls?" Jane looked at her husband like he'd gone mad.

"Trolls. It's the worst score a student could possibly get in that school."

"Oh, I see. Look at that, Hermione. Your father has been paying attention," she said playfully.

"Thanks, dad." Hermione smiled warmly at her parents, then excused herself from the table. She left to take her evening walk, hoping that she would be able to work up the nerve to do what she had to do. It seemed to just get harder and harder as the time drew nearer. And she had to do it tonight, so her parents could sell the house and move as quickly as possible. Then she would call Molly to see if she could stay at the burrow.

The sun was just starting to set as Hermione rounded the corner at the end of the block and walked smack into Dumbledore.

"Oh, I'm sorry, headmaster—Headmaster! I'm sorry, I didn't see you. What are you doing here?" Hermione's shock incited a small smile from her headmaster, and she returned the gesture nervously.

"I came to see you. I thought perhaps you could use some support. What you are about to do will not be easy."

"What do you mean? What am I about to do?" Hermione hadn't even told Ron or Harry about her plan, so how could he know?

"I mean obliviating your parents," he said simply.

"Oh…that. Um, how did you know about that?"

"Well for one, I know everything," Dumbldore flashed an amused grin at Hermione, his eye twinkling as he did so, "For another, Professor Snape noticed you take a spellbook from the restricted section and he made a point to examine it. He also heard you practicing the incantation on a few late night trips to the room of requirement."

"Tattletale." Hermione muttered.

"He was merely looking out for your well-being. That's a powerful spell, and he assumed you weren't just learning it to know it."

"I see. So, you came here tonight to help me?" Hermione mentally prepared herself to defend her actions, but Dumbledore stopped her.

"Yes, I am. But I must discuss something with you first. Shall we continue with your walk? This may take a while."

Hermione fell into step beside her headmaster, letting him guide their direction.

"Hermione, this is a very complicated matter and is very difficult to discuss with you. I have to say, I never honestly believed I would ever tell you this."

"What is it?" Hermione catalogued everything she thought he could possibly want to discuss. Ramifications, plan to restore, a plan B…

"Hermione, your parents are… not… really… your parents." After a few seconds with no response from Hermione, he continued, "When you were just over three months old, they adopted you, in a manner."

Hermione froze. This was not an option she would have considered.

"Oh. Is that all?" she asked, her voice tinted with sarcasm and confusion. Dumbledore almost wanted to laugh at her dumbfounded look, but the seriousness of the situation made him refrain.

"Your birth parents gave you to your adoptive parents to protect you from Voldemort. At the time you were born, your birth parents were key players in trying to bring him down. In order to ensure your safety, they found Tom and Jane Granger. They were ideal candidates not only because of the kind of people they were, but because they just arrived back from a two year peace-core mission in Africa, so they're friends hadn't seen them and it would be easy for them to introduce you as their daughter. Your adoptive parents were obliviated and given memories of your birth. They, and everyone they know, believed you were their child."

"So, my parents, my birth parents, you said they **were** key players in the fight against Voldemort. Are they still? Are they even still alive?"

"Yes, and yes. But first, Hermione, how are you feeling with all of this? You look very pale. Do you need to sit down?"

"How do I feel? How do you think I feel? All my life, I've been living a lie! My parents didn't even want me, I was forced on them by my birth parents who obviously didn't want me, I've believed I was a witch by sheer luck, and it turns out that I—," Hermione stopped short to take a few deep breaths and calm herself.

"I know this is a lot to take in, Hermione, but you must understand that it was necessary. Your parents did not give you up easily. Your mother first considered and preferred to take you and go into hiding. But after much consideration over many agonizing nights, it was decided that the best option for you was to go live with a family that could provide you with a normal life. Well, as normal as a witch's life could go. But your parents always kept a close eye on you, never once did they miss your birthday. Hermione, your parents did what they did, not because they didn't care, but because they love you so much."

"Then why haven't they ever told me? Surely, after finding out I was a witch I would have been able to handle that."

"Because with the knowledge that Voldemort would return, and you becoming fast friends with Harry, you were in enough danger as it was, they didn't want to add to it."

"Then why tell me now? Why not just leave me to my illusion that I was who I was?" Hermione answered angrily, her breathing technique not working anymore.

"Because of your decision to obliviate them. Not only would you be alone, in a manner, a situation they didn't want you in, you would be interfering with their prior obliviation and I need to help you so that you don't cause any irreparable damage."

"So, my parents didn't send you because they want to see me?"

Dumbledore started to answer, but Hermione cut him off.

"It's just that I have so many questions. I feel like I don't know who I am anymore. I'm a complete stranger to myself. I want to know who I am and what I am."

"Hermione, please look at me. You are exactly who you were fifteen minutes ago. You are who you are."

"But how do you know?" Hermione's eyes were brimming with tears that pushed over her eyelashes and slid softly down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry my dear," a truly guilty looking Dumbledore said softly, "I am sorry for all of this. Your birth parents would like to see you, if you wish. If you should decide that you want, you can spend the summer with them. It will give you some time to get to know them and you can talk about their reasons and perhaps understand why they did what they did."

Hermione was torn. On the one hand, she wanted to hate them for doing what they did, forcing her and her adoptive parents to live a lie. On the other hand, she had so many questions. And a little voice in her logical brain was telling her that they were right.

After debating for a moment, Hermione looked back up at Dumbeldore.

"Okay," she said resolutely.

"If you are sure," Dumbledore nodded as he answered and stopped back in front of the house Hermione had grown up in. She hadn't even realized they had gone around the block yet.

"Come, my dear, we have a final bit of business to attend to," he nodded towards the front door.

Taking a deep breath Hermione started to step forward, then stopped.

"Just so we're clear, they're still my parents and I'm going fix this as soon as the war is over. They raised me."

"Of course," Dumbledore smiled gently as he said this and put his hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"Shall we?"

* * *

Hermione's eyes were red from crying as she sniffled back the last of her tears. The last hour had been the most difficult of Hermione's entire life, and seeing her parents just now not recognize her depressed her more than she could bear. She waved goodbye to the couple that believed her to be a prospective buyer for their house. Then she gripped Dumbledore's arm firmly and he apparated them to an undisclosed location.

The house was beautiful. It was white and colonial style on the outside, with dark red trimming. Lovely plants hung from the porch rafters, and a swing rested still to the right side of the door, painted to match the house's trimming.

Hermione saw the window curtain move ever so slightly, and she found herself attempting to straighten her clothes and hair so that she would look nice on first appearance. The door opened ever so slightly as she and her headmaster climbed the front steps. A small house elf greeted them at the entryway, introducing itself to Hermione as Hegi.

"Hello, master," he started as he bowed before Dumbledore, then turned to Hermione, "Miss. The Missus is expecting you in the library."

"Master?" Hermione asked as she quirked an eyebrow suspiciously. Nah, right? "You're the master of the house?"

"Yes, come along. I will answer all of those questions later. Your mother does not like to be kept waiting."

"And… my father?" Hermione pressed.

"He'll be along shortly," was his short reply.

When they entered the library, a massive room that was three stories to the top, Hermione was surprised to see her favorite professor standing by a long couch, pacing nervously. She stopped short at the sight of Hermione.

"Professor McGonagall!" Hermione rushed to hug her and her professor gently yet hesitantly as always, hugged her back.

"So are you here with my… mother?" Hermione eyes went wide with realization and McGonagall stepped back, her eyes filling with a mixture of joy and guilt.

"Yes," she said finally.

Hermione wasn't sure how angry to be. This was her favorite teacher, which was a plus. But it was her teacher, who'd known her for years and never said anything. She always acted as if Hermione were just another student to her. Well, just another brilliant student.

"You? But why would you lie to me? You?! I can't believe this! I thought they would just be strangers to me. Instead I find out that someone I've admired, trusted, and respected for years has been lying to me! You never once hinted—all this time, you've—"

"Loved you too much to risk it," McGonagall said quietly as a single tear cascaded down her face. Then, all the guilt she suppressed over the years came rushing forward in the form of tears and she threw her head into her hands, sobbing.

Hermione almost felt the need to console her professor-gone-mother, but the anger she felt overpowered that feeling. She folded her arms in a defiant stance, attempting to put some emotional distance between them.

Although she felt she knew already, she looked back over her shoulder towards Dumbledore and asked, "And my father?"

"Present!" Dumbledore announced cheerfully.


	2. Chapter 2

D/C: Severus, Hermione, and well, everyone in this story belong to the brilliant J.K Rowling. I have simply borrowed them because I didn't get enough of them in seven books.

Chapter Two: Hermione McGonagall-Dumbledore

Hermione stared at her headmaster-turned-father in disbelief. "I don't understand. Why? You and…" Hermione turned slowly to look at Minerva, "Her?"

Dumbledore nodded and Hermione continued, "I thought you were gay. I mean, you seem so… well, gay."

Dumbledore and Minerva both laughed at this for a moment, and Minerva came out of her laughter to add, "Trust me, dear, he's not."

Hermione shuddered at the implication of that statement, _eiw._

"Though, you do seem quite that way, Albus, especially so when you're decorating the castle during the holidays."

"Well, thank you ladies, I'm glad to hear my decorating must be fabulous."

Hermione came out of her stupor to chuckle a bit at this, but immediately returned to her sea of questions.

"So, you couldn't keep me because why? You are the most powerful wizard alive, according to the majority of witches and wizards in the country. You also practically live in Hogwarts, the safest place that I know of, and didn't think you could protect me there?"

"Not as our daughter. Voldemort views me as his biggest threat-wont you sit down? -therefore anyone that he felt I had a close connection to would become a target. He would have used every opportunity he found to harm you, and I couldn't be with you every moment."

"If you were so worried about him attacking anyone you loved, why did you get into a relationship? It's just as dangerous for her." Hermione nodded towards Minerva.

"You want to take this one, Minerva?" he asked gently.

"That was my fault." Minerva looked a bit guilty, but also somewhat proud, "I was in love. I didn't care about the danger of being involved, and I pushed him. He was reluctant, but I eventually convinced him. I had to promise to never reveal our relationship to anyone, and he was very careful about covering the time we spent together."

Hermione nodded, it made sense enough for a woman to fight for her love. Minerva nodded back, and then continued.

"But when I got pregnant, we both knew that protecting you would be beyond our capabilities as your parents. If we kept you, we would have had to hide you away. And if I took you and went into hiding, it would have raised much curiosity, and neither way would you have been able to live a as a child should be able to. Giving you to your parents was the most logical thing to do."

"But how did you know? How did you know that I wouldn't have ended up with people like Harry's family?"

"Well, firstly, I had nothing to do with Harry's placement, more than a year after yours. Secondly, I watched them for a few weeks before deciding your placement. I know it was still rushed, but school had started and I didn't have a lot of time. I was sure that they would treat you well, and I knew that they wanted a child, so I made the decision to place you with them."

"Well, they're very good parents," Hermione said sadly.

"Yes, I know."

"So, why tell me now? Why not just tell me that the spell was too complicated and do it for me?"

"When Albus told me what you were planning to do, I thought of everything you've been through and how strong you've been. I didn't want to you to be alone, without your parents. I don't expect that we'll ever have the same relationship as you did with them, but I wanted you to know that there are people here who care for you as they did. We wanted you to know that we're here for you, and that we love you." Minerva stressed the last words, though she could not look at Hermione as she said it.

Hermione put her head in her hands with her elbows resting on her knees. "I trusted you two almost as much as them, but now I know you've been lying to me all these years. I know that you had good reasons, but I still feel…" she searched for the word to describe it, but ame up with nothing.

"Hermione,-"

"Oh, and is that my name? Did you name me, or did my parents?"

"We did." Minerva smiled gently.

"So, you two are my parents. What do we do now?"

"Well," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, "If you'd like, you can stay here for the summer. It will give us some time to get to one another on a more personal level, and this is a safe place for you to stay for now. Then, when school starts, we go back to formalities, except in private. This really must be kept secret."

"Alright," Hermione began bravely, "Okay, let's do that. But you'll still help me restore my parents when the war is over?"

"Of course. Hermione, know that we're not trying to—"

"I know. I'm really very tired now, where may I sleep?"

Minerva rose slowly, and Hermione followed her down the hall to a cozy bedroom, which looked like it had been designed with her in mind.

"Do you like it?" Minerva asked hopefully.

"It's lovely." Hermione took a moment to admire the room before stepping inside.

"I'm glad. Every year I remake it to match you for that year."

"Why?" Hermione didn't mean to sound callous, but it struck her odd that they would make over a room for her every year.

"It made me feel close to you."

Hermione smiled understandingly, "But why didn't you try to be closer to me at school? Why didn't you maybe just spend a little more time with me?"

"I wanted to, but questions would likely have been raised of they saw me spending a lot of time with one particular student. Besides, you get teased enough for being a teacher's pet."

Hermione giggled along with her mother for a moment before saying goodnight. She went to unpack her bag and was surprised to see clothes already in the dresser, clothes that were her size. _She sure went all out._

* * *

The rest of the summer proved to be a very difficult time for Hermione and her newly admitted parents. After weeks of questions being asked and answered, Hermione finally accepted the situation as truth and not just some weird dream. She still felt angry and displaced half the time, but she found that she really was a lot like her parents. They spent their evening reading together, and Hermione was amazed at all the things that they could teach her.

Minerva was quite the homemaker, something Hermione had never pictured of her matter-of-fact mannered professor. She managed to teach Hermione several great cooking and cleaning spells, as well as several types of other useful spells Hermione had not yet read about.

At Hermione's request Dumbledore, in his spare time, taught her several spells that would be useful during dark times, and they would practice sparring together to build up her reflexive and tactical skills.

After nearly a month, Hermione quietly smiled to herself before going to bed, _My dad is Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard alive. And my mother is the brightest witch I know._ Hermione smiled for a moment more before thinking of her parents in Australia. She felt as if she was betraying them somehow, by being happy about Minerva and Albus. But she knew that she loved them, and that they were her parents first, no matter how many parents she had.

In her fifth week of being with Albus and Minerva, Hermione waved goodbye as Dumbledore left, once again, for another mysterious mission.

"Where is going?" she asked Minerva.

"He doesn't tell me. Thinks it better that I know as little as possible as often as possible." Minerva answered almost reproachfully.

"He doesn't trust you?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He doesn't trust anyone fully. He's just being cautious, my dear, don't read too much into it. Come along then, I have a book for you to read, I think it will help with your defense against the darks arts class this year."

"Ooh!" Hermione jumped at the idea of improving her grade, "I could really use it, too. I only got an 'Exceeds Expectations' last year."

"I know. You looked very disappointed too, I might add."

"I thought I had studied enough for it, but apparently not. I'll do better this year."

"I'm sure you will."

Hermione quickly got lost in her book and didn't even look up when she heard the door open that evening.

Albus greeted the girls with a cheery hello, and sat down beside Minerva as casually as any other day. Minerva immediately raised her eyebrow at him, knowing something was wrong.

"Albus?"

Hermione noted the tone in her voice and looked up at them from by the fireplace where she had been completely engrossed in her book.

"Minerva, dear?"

"What's happened?"

"I've destroyed a horcrux," he smiled proudly.

"Wonderful. What else?"

"Don't be too alarmed," he started as he lifted his arm from beside him.

Minerva nearly shrieked, "Albus! What happened to you?"

"It's nothing to be concerned about, ladies," he said as Hermione eyes widened at the sight of his arm, "It's fine. I had a little issue, but Poppy fixed me right up and Severus is preparing a potion to restore my arm."

Albus' bright smile made it hard for Hermione to worry nearly as much as it appeared Minerva was. But over the next few weeks Hermione noticed that his arm was not getting better, but worse.

Finally, the evening before they were all to return to school, she decided to ask about it. "Albus, are you okay? You've been sleeping a lot more lately, and your arm doesn't look like it is getting any better. I thought you said Professor Snape was making a potion to fix it."

"Don't worry, Hermione. I'm just old, us old people like to sleep. And as for my arm, it's fine, looks worse than it is."

Hermione nodded doubtfully, but she could tell he would say nothing more. Finally, she walked away in search of Minerva. When she finally found her, her mother was fussing over several half prepared dishes in the kitchen. Hermione offered to help, and she surprised herself at her competency in kitchen.

"You've been paying attention," Minerva smiled at a flour-covered Hermione.

After dinner and the brilliant dessert that Hermione helped make, Minerva and Albus presented Hermione with a small box. She opened it to find a small, beautiful gold lion with a tiny red gem as its eye.

"It's lovely. You didn't need to do this. Thank you."

Albus helped Hermione put on her necklace and stood back with Minerva to admire their daughter. "We really wanted you to have something from us. A token of our love, you could say." Dumbledore smiled as Hermione held the pendant in between her thumb and finger.

"Thank you," Hermione stepped forward and hugged her parents, "and I love you, too."

Minerva smiled, trying to keep her emotions to a minimum, but obviously very happy with her daughter's reciprocation. Beside her, Albus started sniffling. She turned to see him wiping his eyes.

"You old fool, you weren't supposed to do that! Oh, now you've got me going! Come on, let's go. Goodnight, Hermione."

Hermione smiled as she watched them retreat to their room.

"Goodnight, Mom and Dad," she said quietly before going to her own room.

The next morning, Hermione woke refreshed and excited. Today she started school again!

_Finally, things will seem normal again._

The house was empty, Minerva and Albus had already left for the school. There was a note on the kitchen counter saying,

_Here is a portkey that leaves for the train station at exactly seven. I trust you can make yourself a decent breakfast. We love you._ Hermione grinned when she saw the smiley face drawn by the breakfast comment. Her father obviously wrote the note.


	3. Chapter 3

D/C: Severus and Hermione belong to me! *sigh. I'm lying. I just borrowed them and everyone else from the wonderful JK Rowling, who graciously created characters that we just can't get enough of.

AN: I love reviews! : ) So, hint, Please review, and I'll love you! As much as I love the wonderful reviewers that have left such great feedback already!

Chapter Three: Starting Again, School That Is

As Hermione approached the train station that would take her to Hogwarts, she leapt upon from behind by none other than Ronald Weasley.

"Ronald!" the high pitched voice of Ron's mom, Molly, echoed throughout the station.

Hermione triumphantly shook Ron off of her and stuck her tongue out at him. Then smiled and hugged her friend. A second later, Harry and Ginny had both joined in, squeezing Hermione so that she almost couldn't breathe.

"Where have you been, `Mione? We thought tou were coming to the burrow a week ago, and then we get a mysterious note that says that you have been otherwise engaged." Ron changed his voice to quote the last bit, pointing at Hermione to imply her tone.

"Shut up, Ron," Ginny poked at her brother, then turned to Hermione, "Really though, we were worried about you."

"Nah, Hermione here just thought she was too good to hang out at the burrow with us." Ron said jestingly.

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed as she hit her brother once again.

"I'm sorry, guys, " Hermione said guiltily, "I just need some more time with my parents." It wasn't exactly a lie.

"I understand `Mione," Harry said consolingly, "How are they?"

Hermione took a deep breath before telling her friends what she had done, "They're good. They don't know that they have a daughter, and suddenly had an urge to move to country far away from here."

"Oh." All three of her friends were silent for a moment before Molly caught up to them and ushered them off towards their train.

"Hey," Ron began while on the way, "I'm sorry to hear about it, mate. If you need to talk…"

"Thanks, Ron, but I'm fine. Really," Hermione knew she would never take him up on the offer. Even if she did, he likely wouldn't be that good of a listener, but it was sweet of him to offer.

On the other side of her, Harry was looking at her sadly. She knew he was worried, but there was nothing they could do, so Hermione just smiled at her friends reassuringly.

"So, did you guys decide what to do for your final projects?" she asked.

All three shook their heads no.

On the train, Hermione laughed, joked, and played with her friends as she always had, but she felt somewhat detached. She had never kept secrets from them, and this was a pretty big one to keep. How could she consider herself their best friend of she was keeping things from them?

When the train finally arrived, the students rushed to the great hall, where their headmaster was preparing for the yearly sorting. Hermione smiled as he adjusted his spectacles and tapped the podium with his wand. Minerva stood up with the sorting hat in hand, and the ceremony began. Hermione felt slightly dejected as neither one even glanced her way all evening. Dumbledore's last announcement was to remind all seventh years students that they must prepare a project before graduation, and that it was best to start earlier than later. He instructed each student to approach their head of house with their project idea for approval and so they may acquire any necessary help or supplies that they may need. With that final comment, he waved his wand and the tables filled with delicious food.

* * *

Two days after classes began, Hermione made her way to present her project idea to McGonagall. She had known what her project would be for almost two years now, and she had done a lot of research into it. The problem was that she wasn't sure that it would be approved, and she would need access to a potions lab daily. Hermione knew that Snape would likely refuse, but perhaps she would be allowed to use Ron's brothers' lab in Hogsmeade. She could collect money out the account her parents had set up for her in Hogsmeade to pay for all of her supplies. Hermione was sure she could accomplish this, but she was afraid her mother would think otherwise.

Finally arriving at the massive door that led to the Head of The Gryffindor House's office, Hermione took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in," said a feminine voice from inside.

"Hermione, my dear, what can I do for you?" she asked, looking up from her paperwork.

Before Hermione could respond, Severus stepped forward from where he'd been standing in the office. He nodded curtly at Hermione, and then turned to address McGonagall.

"I expect it to be taken care of," he snarled before storming out the open door.

"Well, thank you, Hermione! I was hoping I would somehow be rescued from that rather unpleasant conversation."

"What's he so angry about?"

"Oh, child, what isn't he angry about? Sometimes, I think that's the only emotion he feels," she chuckled for a moment, then grew serious again, "I'm sorry, Miss Granger, that was inappropriate. Not to mention uncalled for. Professor Snape is a good man and, at times, can be most pleasant. Anyway, what is it I can help you with?"

"Well, you see Professor, I wanted to speak with you about my project."

"It's no surprise that you would be the first to approach me. It's still early, however, if you need more time to consider your project."

"I don't. Besides, my intended project needs to start as soon as possible."

"Oh? Go on."

"Well, I'd like to develop a potion to restore someone's mental capacities."

"Restore? In what way?" she wrinkled her brow, this did not sound simple.

"Well, Neville's parents for one. I think they could perhaps be helped, maybe not completely, but at least enough to better communicate with him."

"That is quite a project, Hermione. And also one that has been attempted by many, yet never achieved. It's not possible to cure the insane."

"It is, actually. Remember the Harchrin case? His friend cured him with a potion that no one has of yet been able to duplicate."

"Not even him. And that was an isolated incident. And Harchrin was driven to insanity because of years of isolation before Mr. Yarleyn had finally found and saved him, not because of being tortured. And this happened more than one-hundred years ago," Minerva stood up from her desk and moved to stand in front of Hermione, "I don't want to discourage you if this is want you really want to do, but you ought to be realistic on the matter. Nine months may not be enough time for you to complete your goal."

"Which is why I've thought to take on a back-up project, just in case. But only just in case, I really prefer to complete my first option."

"All right then. So what will you need for your projects, Hermione?"

Hermione explained all her needs, from ingredients to instruments, and then mentioned using the Weasley boys' potion lab.

"Well, that won't do. First of all, from your explanations, you will need to be brewing every night, and there is no way that either I or the headmaster will approve you going into Hogsmeade every evening. It is simply not safe. Secondly, we have an excellent lab right here in the school, and you can have access to your needed ingredients there."

"I just don't think that Professor Snape will approve."

"I will speak to him, and you will be fine to use that lab."

"Um, okay. Well, everything is in order then? When will I be able to start?"

"I will speak to Severus this afternoon and you will be free to start your first potion this evening if you are ready."

"I am. I have been working on this project since I first found out about Neville's parents. I have all my notes prepared."

"Of course you are. Well, off you go. I'm sure you have a lot to prepare."

"Thank you," Hermione nodded and turned towards the door.

"Hermione?" Hermione excitedly turned towards her mother, hoping for some personal note.

"Um, good luck," her mother said, with a slight smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

"I will not!"

"You will!"

"You expect me to share my private potions lab with a student?!"

"She isn't just any student, Severus, she is the brightest witch of her age, and she has taken on a project that even you as a student would have dreamed of!"

"And she will likely fail! You expect me to give her ingredients that she will likely waste, utensils that she will likely misuse, and access to MY lab!"

"It is the school's lab, Severus. And the school's supplies, and the school's ingredients!"

"I will not!"

"You will! Severus, I have granted her access to the lab from six to nine daily, and you will adjust your wards to allow her access! This is not a request, Severus!"

Severus growled loudly and stormed out of Minerva's office. He slammed the door with a loud bang, leaving Minerva smiling to herself. Of course she won.

5555555555555555555

Severus slammed the door to his private lab and stormed around the room in a frenzy. To think he would have to share his private labs with the know-it-all Gryffindor best friend of bloody Harry Potter! She'd better not even try to let her prat friends into this lab. He might have to allow her, but he would not tolerate any other. How dare she invade his private space, the only peaceful place in his world. Hopefully, she would give up on her ridiculous goal soon. Grudgingly, he pulled out his wand and adjusted the wards to allow the girl into his lab from six to nine every evening.

* * *

Dinnertime that Tuesday evening moved all too slowly for Hermione. She had her bag and her notes, and couldn't wait to develop the first potion. It was going to take at least one week of brewing, then at least one more week of testing before she could prepare for her next potion. Her nervousness was obvious, and the boys did what they could to reassure her.

"You're going to do wonderfully, Hermione. You always do," Harry said as he patted her back, grinning encouragingly.

"You never fail at anything!" Ron added through a mouthful of his supper, "Whatever your project is, I'm sure that you'll do perfect."

"Thanks, guys. Have you decided your projects?" she asked, hoping to turn the subject to something more distracting.

"Well, um, Harry?"

"Don't look at me! I haven't even opened my school books yet. Don't worry, `Mione, we will get our projects done… eventually."

"Well, in case anyone was wondering," Ginny piped in from across the table, "I am going to design a new riding broom."

"That's quite interesting, Ginny. What made you want to do that?" Hermione asked, genuinely interested.

"Well, I'd like to design a broom that is more cost efficient to make, but still as nice as the Nimbus 2000, or better even. Like Ron and I, many of the other players on the quidditch teams can't afford the fancier brooms that could possibly improve our game. But if I design a more cost efficient broom, more students will be able to afford their own, good quality brooms."

"Well, I'd like to see it!" Ron said excitedly, "Ooh, and since I'm your brother, I get one for free?"

"Sure," Ginny said with a smile, but then added, "as long as you get exceeds expectations or better in all of your classes this year."

"But, I'll never—"

"Well, then I suppose you'll have to save for it."

"But, that's—well I didn't really want your stupid broom anyway. It'll probably suck anyhow."

"It will not!"

Ginny inhaled sharply, cuing Harry and Hermione into action. Harry went for Ron and Hermione for Ginny. As the boys disappeared, Hermione was left laughing slightly at Ginny's fuming face.

"That no good, lazy—Ooooh! How dare he assume that my design would—Ooooh! I've a mind to hex his broom during the game on Saturday! If we weren't on the same team, I wouldn't be above doing it!"

"And perhaps that it's against the rules," Hermione added jestingly, "You wouldn't want to end up in detention, would you? And if you caused the team to lose, McGonagall would likely put you in detention with Snape."

"Ugh. Last year, he made me clean sixteen cauldrons used by first years earlier in the day, no magic. As I recall, he always had me clean my own cauldron when I was a first year. I think he only let them stay dirty because he liked the idea of torturing me."

"Sounds like him."

"Well, I suppose you had better get down to the potions lab. It's almost six and you wouldn't want a late start on your first day."

"You're absolutely right. See you tonight in the common room?"

"I'm sure you will."

It was three minutes until six when Hermione made it down the hallway and tried the door. It was locked, so she knocked, hoping her professor was inside and would allow her access. No answer. At exactly six, Hermione tried to door again and it glided inward. Once she was inside, she saw Snape sitting at his desk, grading some papers. He stood and nodded, his only greeting.

"Hello, professor. You didn't hear me knock?" she asked innocently, knowing full well that he would blatantly say yes.

"You were not due until six. If you do not like waiting, I suggest you do not arrived before your scheduled time."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, professor."

"Hm. Come this way. I will show you around."

"Thank you, Professor."

"It is not for your benefit. I do not wish for you to go poking your head around where it does not belong in the name of looking for supplies."

"Oh, right. Good thinking, Professor," she replied smiling, trying not to let his comments offend her. She was not a busybody… unless it was required.

"Hmph." He turned from her and walked to a table on the left side of the room, "This is your table. I expect to remain clean and orderly. When you are done with your potions for the night, you are to clean up after yourself.

Hermione nodded in agreement. She was no slob.

Then Snape pointed to a table on the other side of the room, "That is my table. Touch it at the risk of being immediately thrown out of my lab and losing fifty points from your house."

Again, Hermione nodded. She thought it was a bit steep of a punishment, but then again, it was Snape. Maybe it was kind of light?

He walked and she followed him to a set of doors behind his desk, against the back wall.

Opening the closest one, he said, "This door leads to all the utilities you should need, except your ingredients, which are in the storeroom just to the right of this one. If you need references, the bookcase near my desk has a vast library of potion recipes and other such references. That door," he pointed to the far right corner from his desk, "leads to my private chambers. It is well warded and you will not be able to get in. BUT, if you should even try, I shall take great pleasure in your expulsion, do you understand?"

Hermione gulped and nodded. Not that she would want in his quarters anyway.

"Any questions? Of course you do. Out with them, Granger."

"Um, where can I put my completed test potions?"

"There is a shelf on the bottom right in the ingredients storeroom I have labeled with your name."

"And if I should need an ingredient you don't have?" Hermione asked, somewhat fearfully.

"Well, I suppose you should look for it elsewhere," he sneered.

"Right. And, may I keep my notes here?"

"I have reserved the bottom right drawer of my desk for any notes or other such items you may need to store here. It is the only drawer to which you have access, all the others have been warded."

"I see. Thank you, Professor."

"Is that all?"

"Thank you very much, Professor?"

"Silly girl! I meant was that all you needed? No more questions?"

"Oh. No, thank you, Professor."

"Finally. Go on then, and keep quiet. I will not tolerate a lot of noise while I am grading these essays."

"You're going to grade them here, sir?"

"You think I would leave you alone in my lab, unattended?"

"Oh, right. I guess I should have expected that."

555555555

When Hermione finally reached the common room that night, she was starving and exhausted. Snape had badgered her for nearly the entire time she was brewing. He checked every ingredient she took and questioned her on the validity of it in her potion.

"Grumpy git. He didn't have to hover so. I'll bet he only got one paper graded, if that."

She walked right past her friends, up the spiral staircase, and went straight to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

D/C: Not mine

A/N1: So Sorry for the wait. I'm getting down to the last few weeks of the semester, so everything is hectic.

A/N2: Thanks for all the great reviews! Love ya!

A/N3: Okay, so I changed just the Voldemort scene in this chapter. The first time he was pretty OOC, and I really didn't like it, so I just fixed it a little. Hope you like it!

Chapter 4: Keeping it to Herself

Severus Snape walked down the long corridor to his classroom. It was Thursday, and time for his seventh year potions class. He growled as soon as he saw the Golden Trio gathered together in the second row of his classroom.

_Bloody Dumbledore. And those two lazy dunderheads think they actually earned their way onto this class._

Storming to the front of the class, Severus waved his wand and words appeared on the chalkboard describing the class's first potion of the year.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Ron whispered, "He would give us such a potion for the first of the year."

"Ron, it's really not that difficult. The paper we just turned in was on the Dreamless Sleep potion. Just remember what you wrote and you'll do fine," Hermione told him matter-of-factly.

"Oh, that's why it said nightmares disappear," Ron said brightly.

"What?"

"Oh. Well, honestly Hermione, I might have taken a look at your parchment before writing mine. You know, just to get an idea. And, well, your paper was so good I might have 'borrowed' your material."

"Ron!"

"Miss Granger! Ten points from Gryffindor for your outburst. Another like it and you will receive detention as well as twenty points from Gryffindor. And Weasley, you now may take the available seat by Draco Malfoy. Perhaps without Miss Granger whispering in your ear- or do I mean yelling- you will learn some things for yourself."

"Way to bloody go, Hermione," Ron said viciously as he rose from his seat beside her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Miss Granger!"

"I'm sorry, Professor."

"Don't worry, `Mione," Harry said as he scooted into the seat Ron had just left, filling the space between them, "we know it isn't your fault. Don't worry, when he calms down, he'll apologize."

* * *

"Hey, Harry," Ron said, ignoring Hermione's presence completely as he sat down at the dinner table that evening.

"Ron, listen, I didn't mean to shout and get you kicked off of our table, I'm sorry."

"You know, Hermione, you're so smart and have all the answers, but the minute anyone else could use some help, you have a fit! Not willing to share your genius with anyone else!"

"What?! How could you say that? I've helped you on, in no exaggeration, hundreds of assignments. I've even started papers for you, given you the books that had the information you needed for your assignments, and corrected most of them for you before you turned them in! But what you did for today's paper was plain cheating! You copied my paper!"

"Only because you were so busy last night working on that stupid project of yours! I waited up for you Tuesday, but then you went straight to bed. And last night, you were so busy worrying about writing the perfect paper for your precious Professor McGonagall's class that you just handed me a book without even looking at me after I asked you for help."  
"You asked me what the project was. I handed you an open book on the chapter about the dreamless sleep potion with my notes from class about the assignment! You know what, Ron? Forget it! I am not going to waste my time trying to explain myself to you when you are every bit in the wrong. Good night, Harry."

"G'nite, `Mione." Harry said helplessly as she stormed away from them, "Bloody hell, Ron."

"You're only okay with it because she doesn't know you did the same thing."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't blame her if I failed. Besides, I only paraphrased her, I didn't practically copy the entire paper. And you went way over the top saying that she refuses to help."

"Well? She bloody near got me kicked out of class!"

"She didn't tell Professor Snape that you copied her paper, now did she? If she was trying to get you kicked out of class, I think she would have taken that step."

"I still think she could have been more understanding."

"I think she would have been if you hadn't accused her of hording her knowledge for herself."

I might have gone a bit over the top on that one, but she didn't have to storm off like that."

"One of these days, someone's going to kick some sense into you, you insensitive git."

"Thanks, Harry. When I could use some support, you threaten me."

"Ugh. Forget it, it would take a lot more than one kick. Anyway, I've something more important to talk to you about. Remember when Dumbledore called me to his office today? He has a mission for us."

* * *

At exactly six that evening, Hermione let herself into the potions lab.

"Forget how to knock, Miss Granger?" Snape glared nastily at her from his desk.

"I thought that you said-"

"I said that you had to wait until six to come in. These are still my labs, and you treat it with the same respect you did before."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

Keeping her head down, Hermione made for her table and got right to work. Once she retrieved all of her necessary ingredients, she revived her potion from the previous night and began added ingredients. Just as she picked up the egg she was going to add, Snape grabbed her wrist.

"Stupid girl. What ingredient did you add just moments ago that might conflict with this one?"

"What?" she asked, her voice quivering slightly from the shock of having been grabbed so abruptly.

"What happens when you add Wourlien tree root in the same mixture with Undsley eggs?"

"Um, I—" Hermione thought desperately to come up with an answer. She was sure she done her research on this. The eggs had a special type of hormone that promoted cell healing, and the tree root was a magnificent anti-inflammatory, but she couldn't think of a single thing that would be wrong with mixing them.

"The yolk of the Undsley eggs is wrapped in special coat. When that coat comes into contact with the acid compound in the root, it becomes a poison. So if your goal is to kill Neville's parents, well done and continue," he said haughtily as he released her hand, then shook his head at her, "Perhaps you had better do some research before you undertake such a task. Or, are you too smart for that?"

"I'm sorry, Professor, and thank you. And you're right, I will spend a little extra time in the library tomorrow."

"Hmph. I suppose you wanted the hormone in the yolk? You could try to peel the coating off it."

"Thank you, professor."

"Silence. Can you not see that I am trying to grade papers?"

"Right. Sorry."

The next thirty minutes went by in silence, except the occasional groan from Hermione as she tried to peel the coat from the yolk and succeeding only in ruining the egg. She sighed and reached for a second one, stopping short upon hearing a sharp gasp from Snape. She looked up to see him clutch his arm, then look at the dark mark upon his forearm. He stood quickly and made for his private quarters. At the door, he turned to look at her.

"I expect to see everything in perfect order when I get back."

* * *

That night, Severus made his way back to the castle after a very long meeting with Voldemort. The dark wizard was growing restless, and his impatience with his followers was wearing thin. That night, he had called the meeting simply to release his frustration on his servants. By the fourth person he had tortured that night, he was feeling better and spared the rest of them the punishments he had seen fit to give them. Bella was disappointed, of course. She had been encouraging this rage, even during her own punishment. She was quite upset when her master had seen fit not to punish Severus.

"But he's done nothing for you, my lord. He simply sits beside Dumbledore, pretending all the while to support you. Has he even brought you any useful information?"

"Are you suggesting that I explain myself and my decisions to YOU, Bella?"

"Uh, no, your worship. I was merely trying to point out that you are giving that THING too much credit."

"So you're questioning my judgement?"

"No! I mean, of course not. I-I'm sorry my lord."

"That's right. And Bella, the next time you question me will be your last."

"Yes, my lord."

"Meanwhile, Severus, I do have some plans underway. However it is taking a bit longer than I originally anticipated. I actually haven't any that involve you just yet. For right now, you are where I want you. Just keep an eye on that pitiful excuse of a wizard."

"I'm sorry, my lord, you'll have to be more specific."

Voldemort gave a small chuckle at Severus' joke. "You're right. Oh, I can't wait to be rid of the fools that weaken the rest of us. Okay, go on now, Severus."

"As you wish, master." Severus bowed low before exiting the Malfoy manor.

Upon returning to castle, Severus made sure to enter his private labs first.

_If she left even one thing out of place, I'll-_ But much to Severus' surprise, Hermione had not yet left. She was still at the table, still trying to separate the yolk from its coating. She looked up to see him enter and blushed brilliantly.

"I'm sorry professor, I didn't mean to-I didn't realize I was so late. I was just trying to- I cant seem to make it work."

Severus reached over the table and roughly took the knife and egg she was working with from her hands. Quickly, he smacked the blade against egg, cracking one side of it. Then he inserted the blade into the yolk and turned it to the side. After that, he simply hung the egg over the cauldron and let the yolk slip out of the shell, leaving the coating behind.

"Now finish this step, preserve your potion, and get out." With that, he left for his private rooms.

* * *

Ron was laying asleep on the common room couch when Hermione stepped through the portrait. She almost grinned at how adorable he looked just then, but the anger she felt towards him was still a bit overpowering, so she chose instead to go straight to bed. Just as she made it up the stairs, he felt a hand wrap gently around her ankle. She looked down to see Ron looking up at her forlornly.

"Listen, `Mione. I'm sorry. Can we please just talk for a minute?"

"Ron, please, I'm very tired and I don't particularly feel like being told what a horrible friend I am because I won't do your homework."

"Hermione, please. That's not what I mean to say."

"Fine." Hermione shook her head and descended the stairs after Ron, who checked behind himself every two steps to make sure she was still following. Finally, on the couch, he handed her a plate with a brownie covered in melted vanilla ice cream.

"Sorry about the ice cream. I went to get it just past nine, thinking you'd be here. But it's bound to melt after two hours."

"Thank you." Hermione tried to smile. It really was a sweet gesture for him to go down to the kitchens to get her favorite dessert. However, she was still mad, "I'm actually a bit surprised you didn't eat the ice cream."

"Well, I thought about it, honestly, but decided against it. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that you are my best friend. I know that you have helped me out more than anyone else ever would, and certainly more than I deserve. You know how I get. When I'm mad, I blame the most convenient person, then I calm down and apologize. Well, I mean it. And I promise that I am going to try to do better. I love you `Mione, and more than anything I'd hate to ruin our friendship simply because I can be a git. Please, I know it isn't fair for you to keep forgiving me, but I just want you to know it's how I am, I don't mean it."

"Ron, you just told me it is in your nature to be a git, and to deal with it?"

"Well, not exactly like that. And I am apologizing."

"Ron. It really is just how you are. All right, friends. I love you, too, Ron. Now, I'm very tired and I need to go to sleep. Do you mind eating this brownie for me?"

"Of course, anything for you `Mione." The two gave a giggle at that, and Hermione went up to bed, exhausted from another long day.


	5. Chapter 5

D/C: I'd be so happy if they were, however, the characters are not mine. I simply make do by using them as I please.

A/N1: Thanks for the awesome reviews! I love you, muah! Again, so sorry for the incredibly overdue update.

Chapter 5: Tea Time

Hermione sat up in bed Sunday morning cheerfully smiling to herself. Last night, she had finished testing her first potion. It hadn't shown any ability to heal or soothe cells on a mental basis, but she hadn't expected that the first one would. However, it did happen to have a great pain relieving effect on the poor rat Snape had kicked. She had been so excited when it had showed some promise that she couldn't help to say something to her always present professor. He listened what seemed almost nicely, then immediately stood from his desk and assaulted the creature minding its own business in the corner. Then he picked it up, handed to Hermione and told her to test it. She did as she was told, though she glared daggers at her professor and ranted on to him about animal cruelty the whole time she applied the potion. As soon as she had finished, she did a vitals scan of the poor thing and saw that Severus hadn't really done any more damage than giving it a few bruises for the sake of testing her potion.

"Well done, Granger. So far you've managed to create another version of an incredibly common pain antidote."

She'd stuck her tongue out at him, but immediately retracted it when he glared at her. He had sat silently through her scolding on how to treat animals, but it was unlikely that he would tolerate more.

Hermione smiled all through the morning. She couldn't wait to tell her parents about her progress. Hopefully they should be more encouraging than her professor. All throughout breakfast, she was fidgety and hardly paid attention to anything the boys said. That was until Harry said they were going to see Dumbledore right after breakfast.

"Why?"

"Because he's asked us to help him out in a secret project." Ron said cheerfully.

"Ron! Secret! Meaning don't tell anyone."

Hermione was hurt. They had told one another everything for nearly seven years. _You can't be upset, you're hiding things from them, too._

"Oh, I understand. Don't worry about it, guys. I'll forget about it, right now."

"`Mione, it's not that we don't trust you, it's just that Dumbledore specifically said no one," Harry said apologetically.

"It's okay, Harry. I've got other things to occupy my mind with anyway. Go on, I'll see you later."

As soon as the boys left, Hermione made her way towards McGonagall's office. A few minutes and a knock on the door later, Hermione was seated across the desk from her mother.

"I just wanted to say that my first potion came out well," Hermione said calmly, waiting for her mother to ask for more.

"That's wonderful, Hermione dear," Minerva said with enthusiasm that could be compared to Snape's.

"Yes, well, I just thought you'd want to know how it's going is all. I can go now if you're busy."

Minerva looked up from her seemingly endless stack of papers. She had heard the hurt in Hermione's voice.

"Hermione, perhaps now isn't the best time. Perhaps you would like to discuss more of your project with me over tea this afternoon. I've still several papers to grade before my classes tomorrow, but I think I should be done with them around two?"

"Oh, um, yes. That sounds great. Shall I come here?"

"Yes, I think that would be fine. In the meantime, I'm sure the headmaster would love to hear about it. He does get so bored and lonely up in that office." Minerva smiled sweetly and patted Hermione's hand, "Go on, dear."

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Hermione was sure nothing could ruin her mood. She bounced cheerfully into the potions lab just as it turned six and happily hummed as she collected her ingredients, being careful to pick through the ingredients she wanted to keep from the last potion, and looking for ingredients she wished to add to the new one. One particular, a sharcrog's fingernail, which had been known to help reverse time's effect on one's memory if ground correctly.

"Must you make such noise?" Snape growled as she came out of the ingredients storeroom.

"What noise? I didn't make any noise."

"I suppose you think you hum silently."

"Oh, right. I didn't notice. Sorry, sometimes us happy people hum absentmindedly," Hermione's eyes went wide at the brazen attitude she had just taken.

Severus looked at her, cold and harsh, but said nothing. He returned to stirring his potion and Hermione let out her breath and returned to her own work.

Still, every once in a while, Hermione again caught herself humming a tune she wasn't really sure of. Nine came around rather quickly, but Hermione kept on, hoping her professor wouldn't notice her tardiness. He was rather caught up in his own work anyway, as he usually was every night. Only three times had he thrown her out at nine, and it was only when he had no papers to grade, no student potions to test, and no potions to make. In the last two weeks She'd learned that she could generally push brewing time at least an hour past nine. She smiled. Apparently he had decided that she was not a nuisance since she didn't really interrupt his work. Except when he butted into hers of his own accord.

"Granger, do you have the pewter ladle?"

"I do. I'm finished with it, though. Just let me clean it off," Hermione quickly scourgified the ladle, and then handed it to Severus, who took it without thanks and returned to his potion. At just after eleven, Hermione noticed Severus bottling his potion. She quickly preserved hers and cleaned her table.

"About time, Granger."

"Good night, Professor. Thank you for letting me stay."

"Hmph."

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

The next week flew by for Hermione. Between preparing potions, keeping up with her homework, working on her second project, and sneaking visits to her parents, she had no time left over to even think about anything else.

"But, Hermione, please come to the game! It wouldn't be the same without you there to cheer me on!"

"You? Is Harry not playing tonight?"

"No. He and Dumbledore are both off on some mission. I'm to tell everyone that Harry is sick."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Ron, but I really have to work on my potions. Taking even one night off would chance not finishing in time for the end of the semester."

"But, I'm going to be all alone. It's been bad enough that you aren't there at practices, and now you haven't even come to either game."

"I am sorry, Ron, but I just can't. It's not that I don't want to."

"Yes, it is. But I understand. You go be your brainiac self, and I'll go play."

Three hours later, the room let her in exactly on time. Severus wasn't there, which Hermione found odd, but she got right to work. She didn't have to wait long before he came storming into the room, a look of absolute frustration on his face. In his hand, he held a small vial, filled with pink liquid. He open the vial and vanished the contents.

"Bloody old fool, that's what he is! Wasted! Miss Granger! What are you doing here so early?"

"Good evening, professor. I'm not early, it's a quarter past."

"Oh. Time must have got away from me." He turned his attention from her to his own potions table. He collected his necessary ingredients and went to work preparing a potion.

"Not grading papers tonight, professor?"

"No, I need more…it's none of your business what I do, Miss Granger. Or why."

"Sorry, I just noticed that you grade papers for a while before starting your potions. What are you making tonight?"

"That is a silly observation. And it is none of your business what I am making. Mind your own work and stop bothering me."

"Suit yourself. I just thought talking about something else would get your mind off whatever is bothering you."

"Miss Granger. Perhaps I have been too lenient with you since you began coming here. You have gone from being incredibly well behaved to brazen and inappropriate."

"I'm sorry. I won't speak anymore tonight."

"Thank you."

Hermione smirked and went back to work. The first few days she had been there, she had tried to be extra quiet and submissive because she knew that these were his private labs and she didn't want to be any more of a bother to him than necessary. But she had gotten comfortable quickly, and it was harder for her to be quiet. Especially since he was here all the time, and they had actually had a pleasant conversation not two days ago. It was about potions, of course, but Hermione had sworn that he had almost smiled.

_The scary dungeon bat, sure. Like nun said, he's actually pleasant when you get to know him a little. Just pay attention to his moods, Hermione._

"What are you smiling at?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about… Oh, sorry, I forgot you didn't want me to speak."

Severus narrowed his eyes at her, but silently returned to his potion. Hermione found she enjoyed his company, even in silence. It was a little weird to her that she should enjoy the brooding company of the school's most feared teacher, but she did all the same. At almost nine she realized that she had been smiling about her companion the whole evening.

"Miss Granger, do you have the pewter ladle?"

"Oh, yes. I'm almost finished. I just have six clockwise stirs left."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Miss Granger, Professor McGonagall told me she wants to see you in her office," a small first year student called out as she ran towards Hermione Saturday morning.

"Oh? Well, thank you. I'll be sure and tell her that you did a splendid job giving the message." Hermione smiled warmly at the beaming student, collected her things from the section of the library she'd been studying in, and headed towards McGonagall's private quarters. She was sure that she wasn't supposed to meet her mother for another hour, but perhaps she was ready early.

"Good Morning, my dear," Minerva greeted her daughter with a warm hug.

"Good morning. How are you?"

"I'm wonderful. I thought you might like to come early so the three of us could spend some time together."

"Hmm?"

"Good morning, Hermione," Albus came out of Minerva's little kitchen holding a tray of little sandwiches and tea.

"Good morning," Hermione smiled happily at his entrance and sat down beside her mother. Her smile faltered a little when she saw his arm. The black had grown from just his hand almost up to his elbow.

"Oh, don't you girls worry about this even a little bit. It's fine."

"But, it's—"

"Hermione, it's best that you just listen to what he said. You'll get no explanation anyway," she glared at Albus as she consolingly touched her daughter's arm.

"So, Hermione, how has your week been?"

"Good, I finished another potion last night, and I hope to begin testing it this evening."

"Wonderful!" Hermione jumped at the overly-excited reply of her father.

"A-and how was your trip? When did you and Harry get back?"

"Last night. I would say that it was a good trip, we accomplished what we set out to do."

"Hermione, how is Severus treating you?" Minerva asked curiously.

"Oh, just fine. He lets me stay late when I'm in the middle of a potion, and he's even helped me with ingredients when I'm stuck."

"Well, good. You just be sure to let me know if he treats you badly."

"Minerva, she smiled when you mentioned him. I'm sure he's treating her well. Don't worry so much."

"He's not exactly known for his kind ways with people."

"But father's right. He's kind to me. But I promise to let you know if he does anything of the contrary."

The trio finished their tea and sandwiches with laughter and stories from watching over Hermione when she was a child. She loved those stories, they made her feel like they had always been a part of life, even when she hadn't known they existed.

Upon finishing lunch, Hermione returned to the library to find both Harry and Ron waiting for her.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hermione, where were you? We were starting to get worried," Ron squeezed her in a tight before letting her put her books down."

"Sorry, guys. I just had a meeting with McGonagall about my project."

"Is that where you are every time you disappear?" Harry asked.

"I don't disappear that often, and no. Sometimes I am just hungry."

"Well, we just wanted to tell you that you can't miss next Saturday's Hogsmeade weekend. My brothers are going to unveil a new invention and they want us there."

"Oh. Well, of course I'll be there," Hermione smiled at the boys as they hurried out of the library. Next Saturday was her eighteenth birthday. She never made a big deal of it, and she nearly always spent the day studying. But she wished that, just once, they would remember that she even had a birthday.

A/N2: So by next Friday (May 12), I hope to have chapter 6: Birthday Surprises updated for you. If I'm lucky, it might be sooner! Wish me luck on my finals!


	6. Chapter 6

D/C: The greatest gift is to own Harry Potter. Sadly, it's JK Rowling's great gift, not mine.

A/N: Loving the feedback! Thanks so much to everyone that takes the time to let me know what they think, I appreciate you!

Chapter 6: Birthday Surprises

"Miss Granger! Honestly, haven't you anything better to do on a Friday night than get in my way?"

"Do you need the pewter ladle again? I'm sorry, I'm just used to it, I guess. Let me just clean it, and I'll get the silver one and you can use this one."

Severus didn't respond, which was what Hermione had learned to take as thanks. After almost three weeks working with her professor every day, she had learned to take some of his less rude actions as forms of courtesy, even when he gruffly assisted in properly preparing ingredients. Even though he came off as being a controlling perfectionist, Hermione felt that he was making a kind gesture.

When she finished cleaning off the ladle, Hermione made her way over to Severus' desk and handed it to him.

"Hey, whatcha making?"

"Nothing that should concern you, Granger. Go back to your own work."

"Hey, that looks like the potion that- um, that I saw on Professor Dumbledore's desk."

"And you tried to tell me that you're not nosy."

"But—I'm not nosy! I was just curious. I noticed a similarity and asked. I wasn't sneaking through anyone's personals to find it."

"I'll have you know that I consider MY potion's table personal."

"Oh, right. Well, enjoy your space, and I'll try not to trouble you anymore tonight."

"Hmm."

Not fifteen minutes later, Hermione was reminded by one of her ingredients about an article she had read in the most recent Potions' Weekly magazine. She tried to bite her lip, but was curious and felt sure that the potion's master would know a little about the subject.

"Can a leaf of the herinfin bush really be used to implant musical talents in a person?"

"A leaf can hardly take the credit for talent. What a herinfin leaf does is heighten one's senses. If I am assuming correctly that you read that article in Potion's Weekly, they didn't explain well enough all the ingredients in that potion. Another ingredient in that potion is taragien root, which calms one's mind, helps to focus it. Those two factors and other ingredients in that potion contribute to the developing of a talent that already exists."

"Oh, right. It basically accelerates the learning part for someone that already has something to develop."

"You have just repeated what I told you, yes. Is there any reason why you were so interested in that specific potion, Miss Granger?"

Hermione happily went into detail about the article and how it caught her interest. Severus listened quietly, chiming in only with corrections or explanations. When the clock chimed ten, their potion's were finished, table's cleaned, and Hermione was leaning on his desk while he drew a diagram explaining the effects of complicated brewing practices on a few certain herbs and roots.

"Miss Granger, it is well past time for you to go to bed. I'm sure that you will want to get some sleep. You are going into Hogsmeade tomorrow, are you not?"

"How'd you know?"

"First of all, you told me nearly a week ago. Some party of the Weasel's. Secondly, I am unfortunately, one of the chaperones that will see the students to town. Now, get out of my lab."

"Oh. Well, it is a nice walk. Well, see you tomorrow then, S-professor. Good night."

"Hm."

Hermione smiled and happily left for Gryffindor tower.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Saturday morning at breakfast, Hermione ate quietly while listening to her two best friends debate over whether or not HufflePuff was only lucky in beating RavenClaw in last night's game. The owls flew in, and Hermione thought of her adoptive parents. Every year they would send her some trinket or another, but Hermione watched the owls deliver their letters and packages sadly because this year they didn't even know she existed. Lost in her memories of her parents, Hermione didn't notice the owl headed straight for her until it dropped a small package onto her eggs.

"Hermione, are you okay? You have splashed egg on your face."

"I'm fine. Little surprised, though."

"Ya, who would send you anything?"

"Thanks, Ron."

Hermione opened the package and read the accompanying note. She assumed it was from her birth parents because it read only,

_Have a Happy Birthday Love. _

"Hermione, you're bracelet is so pretty!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly as she opened the box and lifted the jewelry from its casing.

"Thanks, Ginny." Hermione was slightly annoyed, but couldn't help but be amused at her friend. She held out her arm and Ginny hooked the clasps around her wrist for her.

"Wow, that's a really nice bracelet, `Mione," Ron said slowly, "Who's it from?"

"Umm, no one?"

"No one sent you that?" Harry raised his brow questioningly, "Well, what's the note say?"

"Nothing," Hermione tried to take the note off the table but Ron reached over Harry and snatched it first.

"LOVE!? Who sent this to you?" he asked angrily.

"It's none of your business, Ron." Hermione answered indignantly, "But to answer your question, I don't know. They didn't exactly sign it, now did they?"

"You don't know? Really?"

"Really. Now give it back."

Ron handed back the note and stormed out, leaving a very confused Hermione with Harry and Ginny."

"You really don't know who sent it to you?" Ginny squealed excitedly when Hermione nodded,

"A secret admirer, how romantic!"

"Ginny, can you go calm down your brother? We have a party to go to today, remember? It would be best if he were in the mood for it," Harry asked Ginny very nicely, but it was obvious to her that she had no choice. She nodded resignedly and left to find her brother.

"Hermione, you know you don't have to hide from me, right?"

"Yes, -"

"I know you know who sent that to you. If you're seeing someone, you can tell us. In fact, it's rather odd of you not to. Is everything okay?"

"Yes Harry, everything is fine. I appreciate the concern, but-"

"You put that bracelet on without thinking to test it for curses. I know you, and you wouldn't have done that if you didn't know who it was."

"But-Well, okay that was dumb. Nothing happened, though. I really don't know, Harry. I promise."

"Okay, I won't press it. I wish you trusted me more, Hermione. But I understand you have your secrets, too."

Harry put his arm around his friend and pulled her into a close hug. Hermione felt bad taking the comfort her friend was offering her after she just lied to him. She would need to talk to her parents. If they didn't want her friends knowing, they couldn't send her gifts right in front of them.

"Harry, I have to go. I have to give Professor McGonagall an update on my project. See you at one?"

"Yeah, we'll meet you by the main gate," when Hermione stood up to leave, Harry grabbed her hand, "I love you, `Mione."

"I love you, too," Hermione smiled at her friend and quickly left to see her mother.

When she made it to the large double doors, Hermione walked over to her mother, who was busy grading the last of papers for the weekend.

"Mother, may I speak with you?"

"Professor here, Hermione. But yes, what is it?"

"About the bracelet."

"What bracelet, dear?"

"This one?"

"My, that's lovely. What about it?"

"Didn't you send it to me?"

"No. I wouldn't have sent anything to you in the main hall."

"Oh, no! I really don't know who sent it to me! I-I just got this via owl, and I the note was unsigned. I thought it was from you and-," Hermione quickly took the bracelet off and examined it before pulling her wand out to test it, "From you and dad. I didn't think to check for curses."

The spell Hermione cast showed no signs of curses. Both mother and daughter let out a breath.

"Well, I suppose you have an admirer, my dear. Do be more careful, next time."

"Minerva? Minerva, I have everything ready, we just need—Hermione! Well, isn't that convenient?"

Minerva smiled at Albus as he came into her office.

"Hermione do you have a few minutes to spare? Just follow the headmaster, I'll be a long shortly. I have only one paper left to grade."

55555555555555555555555555555

Hermione walked into the twins' shop along with her best friends. The room was pitch black on the inside, despite the bright day. Hermione stopped short, but before she had time to consider the implications, the room filled with light and Hermione heard a chorus, "Surprise!" echoing throughout the room. She blinked and everyone came into focus.

"Happy birthday, `Mione!" Ginny said, hugging her.

"Wow, what a surprise! Thank you!" Hermione looked around to see the whole Weasley family, a few fellow students, and Hagrid all there. A table of food was set up on the far end of the room, a large cake in the middle.

At five that evening, Hermione said goodbye to her hosts and friends, collected her things and headed for the castle. Ron tried to convince her to stay, but she kindly refused, saying that she had to keep up with her potion. On the way towards the castle, Hermione caught sight of Snape walking alone towards the castle. She hurried to catch up and smiled when he turned to face her.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing?"

"I was on my way back to the castle, and I saw you. I thought you were a chaperone today."

"Yes, for the first half of the day. Trelawny is to see them back to the castle. Why aren't you with your friends?"

"I have to work on my potion."

"And I thought I'd be rid of you for an evening."

"Sorry to disappoint, but no. You're stuck with me, might as well get used to it," Hermione giggled, but Severus only wrinkled his nose. When they made it up to the castle, Hermione turned towards the library.

"I thought you were going to work on your potion?"

"It's not six yet. But if you're willing to let me in early…"

"Come along."

Inside the lab, Hermione took out the new notebook her parents had given her. It was an excellent book that copied her work as she did it, so she hardly had to take notes at all, except when she noted an interesting effect that the book didn't catch. She had already copied all her previous notes and set the book up on the table. She collected her supplies and prepared to start her potion.

"Here," Severus said gruffly as he handed her a pewter ladle.

"Oh, but I said I'd use the other one so this one was ready when you needed it."

"This is new one. I purchased a second."

Hermione smiled at the ladle in her hand.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I was just thinking what great birthday this has been."

"It's your-I didn't kn-I bought that for the lab, it's better to have two so neither potion has to change ladles. It affects the ingredients, and when you're trying to create a new potion you need consistency!"

"I know. I wasn't trying to imply that you bought it for me. But thank you still. It was kind of you to ensure my potion's consistency," Hermione smiled brightly and returned to her table.

Hermione could hear him grumbling under his breath but he made no attempt to make a further point.

Just as Hermione finished her potion and began the testing process, she looked up to see Severus grip his arm. He stood from his desk and headed towards the door. He said nothing, but as he was closing the door behind him, she spoke up.

"Good luck, sir."


	7. Chapter 7

D/C: Due to JK Rowling's wonderful mind, the best characters have been created, and I have borrowed them.

Chapter 7: Even a Spy is Human

Severus stumbled towards his lab. He could feel blood dripping down his leg. He was slightly dizzy and his body was ready to collapse.

_I just need to make it to my room. Almost there._

He pushed open the door and nearly lost his balance when he let go of the now blood smeared handle. As he leaned against the wall for support he felt two small hands wrap around his waist, easing the burden of his own weight.

"Professor! Please answer me!"

He wanted to shout at her, ask her what she was doing here, tell her to get out, but it hurt to even breathe. Not to mention he didn't want his weight back. He pointed towards the door to his rooms, and Hermione assisted him towards it. The wards allowed them through, and Hermione guided Severus to the couch in what appeared to be his living room.

"Professor, I'm going to get Poppy. I'll be right back."

"No."

"No? But, you're bleeding! Your clothes are torn and you look-"

"Black bag," he said in a low, pain filled voice.

"Black bag? Oh. Where?"

Severus pointed to towards to the end table beside them, where a black bag rested underneath.

"Oh!" Hermione grabbed the bag and opened it. She looked through it and pulled out a purple potion and held it up to him.

"Will this help?"

"Blue."

Hermione returned the potion to the bag and found the blue one. She took the cap off and handed it to him. He drank it slowly, and then allowed himself to slide down so that his head was resting on the arm of the couch. Hermione lifted his feet up onto the cushions.

"You have a bad gash on your forehead. I am going to heal it."

Hermione lifted her arm, but Severus stopped her.

"No."

"Please, I know how to fix it. And you're bleeding so very badly."

Written all over her face was concern and fear. He nodded, and she whispered the spell as she waved her wand over his wound. It healed in a matter of moments, leaving just a faint mark to indicate it had ever been there in the first place.

Hermione stood up and looked for the kitchen. She took a cloth and wet it, then returned to Severus. He was breathing roughly, but looked as though he were asleep. She cleaned the blood from his face and hands, removed his boots, and undid the clasps from his cape to his collar. She scourgified his clothes even though she assumed they would be thrown away anyway; she figured it would be more comfortable for him now if they were clean. She found a blanket in the hall closet and covered him with it, then sat down on the floor beside him. If his condition worsened, she would call Madame Pomfrey despite his request not to.

55555555555555555555555555555555

Severus woke to find Hermione sleeping on the floor beside him. Her head rested against the couch near his waist.

"Miss Granger!"

"Hm? You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"I'd feel better if I hadn't awakened to find you in my quarters!"

"I'm sorry, I know. But you were in such a state I couldn't bear to leave you! I was afraid-"

"It was not your concern! It was not the first time I've returned in such a state, and it's doubtful that it will be the last. What were you still doing in my lab after midnight anyway?"

"I was testing my potion until about eleven. By then I was so worried I couldn't leave. And then you came in and you were covered in all those wounds, I thought you might—"

"Get out!"

"As you wish, professor! Fine way to behave towards someone for caring about you!"

Hermione stormed out of the room into the potions lab, collected her things, and headed for Gryffindor tower. As she reached the top of the stairs leading out of the dungeons, the early morning sun blinded her.

_Oh, no. What time is it? Seven!? Oh, what are the boys going to think? I'll just tell them. No, he'll kill me. Oh!_

Hermione made her way to breakfast and waved at her two friends already waiting for her.

"Hermione! Where have you been? No one saw you come back to the dorms last night," Harry asked, concerned.

"Humph. Probably with whoever sent her that fancy bracelet."

"Actually, Ron, no. I'm sorry, Harry. I fell asleep in the library last night and I only just woke up a few minutes ago."

"Oh. Well, that's our Hermione, isn't it Ron?" Harry gave a meaningful glare in his friend's direction.

"I guess. Well, I'm hungry. Let's eat."

The group sat in silence, and Hermione could feel that Harry didn't believe her. But if she told him about Snape, it would only give him further reasons to dislike the man.

"Well, I gotta go guys, my homework isn't going to do itself. Have fun at practice today."

"Yeah, bye."

It took twice as long as it would normally take for Hermione to do her homework. She was incredibly distracted by the reoccurring image of Severus stumbling into the lab, covered in blood.

_He's obviously well enough to yell at me, I suppose I shouldn't be too overly concerned. Then again, he's always well enough to yell at people._

Hermione decided to skip dinner that night because she really didn't want to be asked any more questions. She hated lying to her friends, and she was already doing it so often. She went straight to the potion lab door to wait. She sat there, reading over her notes until six. When she entered, Severus was at his desk, preparing what looked like lesson plans. He made no greeting when she came in, nor made any acknowledgement of her as she passed him to go to the storeroom.

She set up her table and got to work. But after twenty minutes had passed without so much as a glance in her direction, Hermione couldn't stand the tension.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm healed if that's what you're referring to."

"It was. I'm glad to hear it. That potion was a very good one to have helped you recover so quickly."

"Indeed. Are you satisfied? May I continue my work? Or is there something else you must desperately know about my personal well being?"

Hermione didn't answer, which Severus smugly took as a win. At nine, Hermione stopped cleaned her table and collected her things, but before she made it to the door, Severus called her back.

"Yes?"

"I told you that when you leave at night you were to clean your station."

"Yes, and I did."

"Do you mind not leaving your discarded jewelry lying around my lab?"

"I'm sorry?"

Severus opened his palm to reveal the bracelet she had been given yesterday morning.

"How did you-where did you get that?"

"Never mind. And do keep better track of your things. I'll not have my lab become your trash bin."

"I'm sorry, it must have slipped out of my bag. I'll be more careful next time."

"See that you are."

Hermione turned once again for the door, but stopped after just a few steps.

"You know, I can't understand why you hate me for wanting to help you."

"I do not need your help."

"So, every time you come home wounded, you're just going to hope you have the strength to heal yourself?"

"I can handle my own affairs, Miss Granger, and you will do well to-"

"Oh, yes. You're a big, strong spy and you don't need anyone. And I would do well to mind my own business. Well, MISTER Snape, no matter how long you've been involved in this war, no matter how good a spy you are, you're still human! Maybe you don't NEED anyone right now, but there are people who simply WANT to help. And-"

"That is enough! Fifty points from Gryffindor for your loose lip, Miss Granger. And detention! Next time you'll remember to keep your opinions to yourself, or you'll greater consequences to pay!"

"So be it. Good night. Professor!"

As the door slammed behind her, Severus got up from his desk and paced the room. The more he paced, the angrier he felt. She had no right to involve herself in his affairs. If it weren't for McGonagall, she wouldn't even have been able to see him in a weakened state.

"Now she thinks her poor, dear professor needs help, does she? That, that-Aagh!"

Before he fully realized what he was doing, he had whipped out his wand and blasted Hermione's empty table to pieces. He stopped his pacing, feeling a little better. He thought to go to Dumbledore to have the twerp removed from his lab, but could already hear the Headmaster's words,

_You want her out of your lab for assisting you, Severus? My boy, that hardly seems appropriate. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you'll just have to suffer her kindness this year._

"Bloody hell, old man!" Severus stormed out of the lab, hoping a quiet walk by the lake would calm him.

555555555555555555555555555

Hermione tossed in her bed, not being able to calm herself enough to go to sleep. She couldn't believe that she had told off Snape that way. She had wanted him to understand that she only had good intentions, but he had frustrated her so much that she couldn't restrain herself. Then the bloody bastard gave her detention and took points. She supposed she ought to be grateful that he didn't try to get her kicked out of his lab, but still more than likely he would make it more difficult for her.

Finally, Hermione couldn't lay there anymore. She threw off the blankets and snuck out into the hallway. She easily tricked Filch into running the opposite direction of her destination and headed for the door leading to the grounds. A nice quiet walk by the lake ought to do the trick.


	8. Chapter 8

D/C: If only it were, but it's not.

A/N: I'm Back! School's out and all A's! Did you miss me? (not being conceited, just hoping:)

Chapter Eight: Moonlit Nights

Hermione loved the lake. It was quiet, most of time, and gave off a sort of calm in the night. Her favorite spot was a tree that sat only twenty feet from the water. Its leaves had turned bright autumn colors that reminded Hermione of her childhood home.

She sat under the tree taking in the beauty of her surroundings, hoping the cool night air would soothe her soul. But she hadn't really spent much time reflecting on her life recently, and the whole weight of her experiences came crashing down on her. The reality of her parentage wasn't just shocking, it was devastating. She waved her wand and an image of her adoptive parents floated in the air in front of her. Hermione smiled sadly at the picture she took of them during their vacation two summers ago. Then the image faded and Hermione began to cry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I love you more than anything, I-I wish I knew how best to make you happy. Maybe you're better off not remembering me. Maybe you never wanted a child to begin with. I love you, mum and dad. I hope that one day this will all be fixed, and we can go on with our lives. No lies, no secrets, no pain,"

Hermione laid there and cried, thinking of the parents she lost, knowing there was no one to confide in. She had lost her closest friends. She wanted to hate Albus and Minerva but couldn't, and she hated herself for that. By loving them as she had come to, she felt she had betrayed the parents who raised her. They had loved her for everything about her, even if it was strange to them. Before she knew, her tears had led her into a dreamless oblivion.

55555555555555555555555

It was nearly sunrise when Severus saw the girl finally wake and head into the castle. A few hours ago, he was happily about to give detention and take points from the student outside well past curfew. He had been even happier knowing it was Granger, and that she was sobbing, likely because of him. Then he heard her agonized confession to the wind. At first he wanted to chastise her for being ashamed of what she was, how dare she think that her being a witch disrupted her parents' lives? Then he realized it was not what she was that bothered her, it was the suffering her parents likely endured to ensure her place in the world. The desire to punish her left him. The girl suffered her own undeserved punishment, and it was far more damaging than points or detention, or even the verbal beating that he was so good at giving. He watched as she fell asleep, and his mind traveled to Lily.

She was beautiful, his best friend. He had loved her more than life itself. But then he had abused her. Called her a mudblood. Not that he meant to, it slipped. She never forgave him and, to his present, he had never forgiven himself. She had deserved better from him, and he was the dunderhead that made her cry. Now, he was even the reason she was gone. If only he were never involved in her life, perhaps she would be living a happy, beautiful life now.

Severus stayed the whole night watching over the girl by the tree, not really sure what else to do. When she finally rose she made her way back to the castle, and he followed. Once inside, she made her way to her dorms, and he to his rooms.

55555555555555555555555555555555555

Hermione had thought to skip potions class that Monday morning, but decided that Severus bloody Snape was not going to get the best of her so easily.

Class was not all what Hermione expected. Snape practically ignored her altogether rather than finding every reason to criticize her as she supposed he would. Harry received the opposite treatment.

Hermione smiled to herself as she and her friends walked to lunch. The boys made their usual complaints about classes and their professors, and Hermione laughed during Ron's horrid impression of Professor Flitwick. Just before entering the great hall, Harry stopped and looked around sharply. Before his friends had a chance to ask for an explanation, he darted down the hall. Hermione and Ron followed quickly behind, though not completely sure why.

"Where are you? I'm trying, but I can't find you!" he shouted as he ran down the newly discovered narrow corridor.

"Harry! Harry, who are you talking to?"

"You can't hear it?" Harry stopped and turned questioningly to his friends.

"No, hear what?" Hermione asked.

"Screaming. Someone is calling for help, I can't find them. There it is, they're screaming again! They need my help, I have to help them!"

"Harry, there's no one," Hermione looked around, hoping to see some kind of opening in the walls, or at least something that suggested accuracy to Harry's sudden hearing.

"Harry?" The three spun around to see Dumbledore at the end of the hallway, looking curiously at the trio.

"I can hear him, professor. He needs me."

"Harry, no. Come with me my boy. You two, carry along with your day. I need to speak with Harry alone."

Hermione watched her father put his arm consolingly around her friend and walk off with him in the direction of his office.

"Ron, do you have any idea what that's about?"

"I'm not entirely sure. But I think it has something to do with something he found when he went away Friday. He's been acting strangely since he got back. And he's been having some bad dreams."

"Like two years ago?"

"Not exactly. It's almost like he's watching people die. He tries to help them, but they always end up dying. This is the first time he's done it awake, though. I think he might be going mad, Hermione."

"Dumbledore knows what's going on?"

"I think so. He didn't look surprised when he saw Harry just now."

"Ron, I-"

"Let's just go get lunch, Hermione. Harry will be back soon. I'm sure he'll be okay."

Hermione nearly yelled at Ron, but then she noticed the worry in his eyes. He was worried too, but his way of handling it was going eating, as he handled everything.

"Ron, how are you doing? I know this must be hard on you, what you being there all the time and everything."

"I'm alright `Mione. I just know it's going to turn out alright. Harry's been through this before, I'm sure he'll come out fine."

"Okay, let's go eat." Hermione smiled kindly to her companion, then turned towards the lunch hall knowing she wouldn't be able to eat at all.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Please! I need to know what's going on with him, and he won't tell me a thing. I tried to talk to him as soon as you let him come back to the common room, but he just said that he didn't want to talk."

"Hermione, I must respect his wishes. You should as well. When Harry is ready to confide in you, he will."

"He won't! He won't because you told him not to! How am I supposed to help him if he can't even talk to me?"

"Harry trusts you, likely more so than he does me. When he is more confident, he'll let you know how you can help. Hermione you are going to play a great part in this war. You needn't feel so useless."

"It's not about feeling useless, I only want to help Harry!"

"There is nothing you can do to that effect at the moment. Just be there, and when he needs you, he'll have you."

"Fine," Hermione crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the headmaster.

"Would you care for some tea?" he asked, switching from school director to father with a twinkle of his eye.

"I'd better not. It's a quarter to six and I've got to start my potion soon."

"Oh, would you mind if your mother and I stop by? We'd love to see the progress you're making."

"If you don't mind Snape being there."

"Professor Snape, Hermione. We know he's there, we'll just be curious spectators."

"That sounds nice, then. Well, I suppose I'll see you soon," Hermione turned to leave but stopped upon hearing a slight "Ahem" coming from her father.

"Might I get a hug from my daughter?" he asked, giving an almost hurt look that she hadn't offered it before.

Hermione smiled and walked back to her father, squeezed him tightly, and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. Then she saw his arm. The black was growing, it had climbed up his arm nearly an inch since school had started.

"Your arm!"

"Oh, this? It's nothing."

"But I thought you said it was taken care of."

"It has been. Hermione stop worrying yourself over little things."

"But what about the potion Snape's brewing for you? Doesn't it help at all?"

"How did you- Well, I suppose you would catch sight at some point. Hermione, please listen to me. When you need to know something, I will tell you. Until then, focus on what you are doing."

"Okay. I'll see you soon then?"

"As soon as I can."

55555555555555555555555555555555555555

Hermione made sure to put extra effort into maintaining a neat station, waiting for her parents to arrive. Though he said nothing, Snape took notice of her eccentric cleaning. She apparently thought less of keeping her personal appearance up, her hair was quickly puffing up due to the potion fumes and her clothes were looking rather disheveled. She had kept her outer robes on, something she hadn't been doing lately. Either she had considered herself comfortable enough before to wear only her school dress and now not, or she had further reason to maintain formality.

She had been distant with him, of course. He expected nothing else. It was actually more comfortable for him this way. He noted that the pain he had witnessed the night before was practically invisible now. He felt almost proud of the girl, she hid her innermost emotions well.

At one point she seemed to notice the attention he was paying her and glanced quickly at him before returning to her work, then at the door for the twenty-second time since she had entered it and hour ago.

"Expecting a guest, Miss Granger?"

"What? Why, no, of course not. Why would you ask that?"

"I will not allow your friends in my lab, Miss Granger. I've told you that before."

"I am not expecting anyone."

"Good."

Fifteen minutes passed, Hermione looked towards the door four more times. Then he heard the footsteps. _Bloody Hell! At least I'll get to take points away from Gryffindor tonight._

He stood up from his desk and made his way to the door, then opened as Dumbledore was about to knock.

"My, Severus, you have good ears," Albus said, smiling.

"Headmaster, Minerva. And what brings you to my lab this evening?"

"Don't sound so friendly, Severus," Minerva teasingly, "As it so happens, we're not here to bother you. We just thought it we might take a look at my student's progress."

"You'll be amazed, I'm sure."

"As am I," Minerva shot back defiantly.

"Hello, headmaster, Professor McGonagall."

"Hello, miss Granger. You look well. How's everything coming along?"

"They're coming along alright. My first attempt produced a pain reliever of sorts, and my second produced a pain reliever that seems to clear the mind a bit, nothing to say it would cure insanity."

"So, a hangover cure. You could make quite the school nurse, Miss Granger," Severus drawled from beside Minerva, who promptly shot him a threatening look.

"Well, I'd have to say that's quite useful, Hermione. I think you are coming quite well. Two discoveries in two tries. You make quite an inventor," Dumbledore smiled towards her.

"Thank you."

"Do you mind if I take a look at your notes, Hermione?"

"Sure, M-Professor."

"My, what a lovely researching book," Minerva said, smilingly secretively towards the girl.

"Thank you."

"Severus, what do you think of Hermione's efforts?" Dumbledore invited.

"She has been very dedicated. I hope her intelligence matches her confidence."

"Agreed. Hermione you must be more confident," Dumbledore said while smilingly brilliantly. He was obviously very proud at having changed the meaning of Severus' comment.

Shortly after her parents left, Hermione was brewing contentedly when Severus hissed then left without a word. At eleven, Hermione cleaned up her stuff and headed for the door. She hesitated momentarily, then shut it behind her.

_Like bloody hell I'm going to wait for him again. I actually hope he does come back injured._


	9. Chapter 9

D/C: Love him, them, it. None of those are mine :(

A/N: Quick, huh? Got to love summer! Anyway, hope you love it. And I'd love a review ;) Muah!

Chapter 9: Regrets

Hermione was on her way to the library when she hears Lavender and Parvarti giggling in the hallway.

"What luck! Neither of us finished our homework assignment and it happens to be the day that Professor Snape doesn't show up."

"I know. You think we should do it today, since have the extra time?"

"Yeah, sure. Later," the girls giggled, but Hermione could barely hear it. She was already running down to the dungeons.

"Professor!" Hermione knocked frantically against the potion lab's door, rather hoping to see him open the door and yell at her.

After five minutes of begging him to come to the door, Hermione gave up and ran to the Headmaster's office.

"Hermione dear, what's wrong?"

"The-professor Snape-he-He won't answer the door, and he didn't make his class this morning, and last night, I think he had to-"

"It's all right, Hermione, calm down. Professor Snape is well, at least I believe so. He sent me a message this morning letting me know that he would be otherwise engaged and could not attend his classes. I left a note for the students. Maybe I should have assigned one of the other professors to cover, but Severus does get so upset if his routine is interfered with."

"Oh. So, he's okay?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Oh, okay. Good. Thank you."

"It's good to see you so concerned for his well-being. I don't suppose anyone else might have noticed."

"I wasn't concerned! I mean-I was, but I would be for anyone."

"Of course, my dear. When he returns, I will be sure to have him come see you, so you know he's alright."

"NO! I mean, I'm sure I will see him tonight when I have to brew my potion. No need to tell him that I was worried. I don't really think he'd like that."

Dumbledore gave a small chuckle and nodded his head in agreement, "I suppose you're right."

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

When Hermione arrived to prepare her potion that evening, Severus was already there.

"Hello, professor."

"Miss Granger."

He watched her, expressionless, as she prepped for the evening. She had not been there when he returned last night, which he was both glad and oddly somewhat disappointed. This troubled him. Why should he feel anything other than satisfaction that he had sufficiently scared the Gryffindor princess into giving him his privacy? Unconsciously, he narrowed his eyes. She caught sight of this a returned a startled, questioning look.

"So soon? What could I have possibly done already?"

"Hm?" Severus asked, coming out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice.

"Well, nothing I guess. You looked, I dunno, concerned I think about something. I wasn't sure if you were upset with about something?" Hermione hadn't realized that her left hand was trembling just slightly, and her heart rate had sped up.

"You seem to think there is a reason I ought to be upset. Care to enlighten me?" he asked in a calm yet threatening tone.

"No, I think upset is over-rated. I can think way more reasons for a person not to be upset than-," she trailed off when she realized he had left his chair and was now standing directly behind her at her table.

She turned slowly, looking up at him only when she faced him entirely.

"You were saying, Miss Granger?"

"Please, it's nothing, I promise."

Severus narrowed his glare, then retreated and swept away to his own table, granting her peace for the night.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Harry ran down the long corridor in a frenzy. It was Halloween, and he over slept before the big party. Hermione was right behind him, waving her wand to make adjustments to his costume so that he didn't look entirely a mess when they entered the great hall, fashionably late.

"Hermione, wait! You and I can't enter at the same time!"

"Um, why not?"

"Because, remember the rumors that started going around recently about us?"

"I'm confused, Harry. Why do you care?"

"Well, I just don't want anyone to take any stock in them is all."

"Anyone… such as… Ginny Weasley?"

"I didn't say… how'd you know?"

"I have eyes, Harry. Don't worry, she and I talk, and I don't you have any reason to be concerned."

"Thanks, `Mione."

"Okay, Handsome, let's get Zorro to his party."

Harry entered the party, followed shortly by Hermione. She smiled happily as she took in the scene before her. Harry had recently overcome his strange nightmares. He had told her what it was about. Apparently something he and Dumbledore had come across while on a secret mission together had been cursed, and Harry was forced to see and hear all of Voldemort's murders during the first war. It had seemingly stopped with some old squib in another country, and Hermione hoped that it was truly over, but everyone was just waiting for the worst part. Hermione dedicated as much time as she could to being with him, believing but hoping to the contrary that, any day, his parents were going to appear in one of those nightmares.

"`Mione!" Ron was calling her over to the punch table, holding a glass up for her.

She took a sip and almost spat it back out. "What is this?"

"Sshhh! Geez, `Mione, say that louder when Professor Flitwick is walking by. It's-," he paused long enough to look around, then finished his sentence, "firewhiskey enhanced punch. Good, huh?"

"You dolt! Are you trying to get us expelled?"

"Relax `Mione. At least half of the students here have spiked punch in their cups. They won't expel us."

"I've a mind to-"

"I know, turn me in, right? You got to learn to relax, mate. Just go a little crazy sometimes, break the rules."

"I'd rather graduate, thank you."

"Hermione, relax. Please, just the one drink I made for you. It's got barely anything in it, just enough to loosen you up a bit. I promise, it's fine. Please?"

"Alright, just this one. You didn't put a lot in?"

"Hardly any."

"Okay," Hermione anxiously tipped the drink to her lips, she didn't know what logic possibly possessed her to listen to Ron, but she took a deep breath and sipped the drink. It didn't taste like there was hardly any whiskey in it, but then again, she was a bit of a light-weight.

By the end of the glass, Hermione was already tipsy. She set the glass down gently on the table and dobby appeared, took it, and disappeared just as quick. Hermione blinked. She looked down the table to see where the water was kept, but Ginny popped up in her view.

"`Mione! I'm so glad you came. Here, let me get you a drink? Cormac, do you mind to fix a nice drink for `Mione please?"

"Of course," he smiled and headed to the punch bowl Hermione had just walked away from.

"Oh, I don't think I want that punch," Hermione started.

"Of course not. I wouldn't want that punch either. But Cormac makes a punch, don't worry you'll love it. How are you enjoying the party?"

"I just got here."

"Yeah… I saw you come in here with Harry."

"Yeah, he went off to look for you."

"Me? Really? Why me?"

"Because he likes you, silly."

"Silly? Hermione, have you… never mind, this is going to be fun. Good, Cormac, thank you. Come on, Hermione, drink up."

Hermione looked at the cup. It looked like normal punch. But she was getting the vibe from Ginny that it wasn't. But she was so thirsty. She thought a minute, then took a sip from the cup. It tasted like normal punch. Good. Then she downed the cup.

"Hermione! Oh no, doll, you're not supposed to do that with THAT punch. Whoo, how are you feeling?" Cormac reached over to gently pat Hermione's shoulder, but leapt forward when she swayed.

"Geez, Hermione, a little bit of a light-weight are we? I didn't even make it that strong."

"I think she had a little already, Cormac. Hey, `Mione, let's go dance yes?"

"Sure." Hermione wasn't entirely sure why she had agreed to it, she really wasn't much of a dancer. Sure she wasn't too bad at ballroom dancing, but that was different.

After nearly two hours on the dance floor, Hermione's feet were getting a little tired, and asked Ginny to take a break. Ginny brought her to the drinks table and offered her another punch. Hermione hesitated.

"Don't worry, you'll like it. Besides, you ought to coming off your buzz anyway, this will help get it back."

"I don't think I want it back."

"Are you kidding? Did you see how much fun you were having over there? You never do that. This drink just helped lighten you up a bit."

"Well, alright. But this is the last one."

"Deal. Now, come on. I see a very cute Ravenclaw boy over there that has had eyes on you all night. Ooh, maybe he's the one that sent you the bracelet!"

"I'm not sure I want to dance with him, I'm really not-"

"Tough. Go. Now. Have fun, I'll come get you in a few minutes."

Harry watched the evening's proceedings, getting more depressed as the night went on. It was almost ten, Ginny had barely said hi, Ron was off snogging Lavender Brown, Hermione was even dancing with some guy. Harry was about to give up and go back to the common room when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Harry, ask me to dance."

"Oh. Hi, Luna. I'm not really sure I'm in the mood…"

"But we match, Harry."

"Huh? How do we match, I'm Zorro and you're… a fairy, It think."

"Oh, no silly. I'm not a fairy, I'm a clefturn. And you're just glowing with a clefturn's spirit tonight."

Harry shook his head. He didn't know what a clefturn was, and he wasn't sure that he wanted an explanation. But her presence had already lifted his mood, so he bowed slightly and proffered his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

"Thank you, kind spirit."

555555555555555555

It was just past eleven when Hermione wandered out of the party. Ginny had never come to retrieve her, and it had taken all of Hermione's restraint not to tell Edward of Ravenclaw how boring he was. Instead, she claimed a need for the loo and quickly exited. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She just happily wandered, enjoying the cool air of the corridor she was following.

"Granger! Everyone is supposed to be on their way to their common rooms, I suggest you do the same before I give you detention for not following orders."

"Oh. Hello, professor. Did you enjoy the party?"

"Granger?"

"That's me," Hermione couldn't help but giggle when his expression turned to shock, "Who did you think it was?"

"Stupid girl. Have you been drinking?"

"Oh. Yes, punch."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. Well, and whatever they put in the punch."

"Stupid girl. I ought to give you detention for a month, deduct all your house points-" he grabbed her arm roughly and led her towards his potions lab, "and evict you from all future parties!"

"Well, that's a little extreme," Hermione hissed as Severus' grip on her shoulder tightened, "Ow! Well, that was uncalled for. Hey you were at the party weren't you? How come you didn't dance?"

"I was there to be chaperone, not a bloody fool!"

"Dumbledore was a chaperone, he danced."

Hermione saw Severus' lip quirk, but he refrained from the obviously sarcastic comment and instead said, "I am not the headmaster."

"Obviously. But I bet you'd be a great dancer. Ooh! You should dance with me."

"Keep quiet!"

"Why?"

"Don't you know we're trying to sleep over here? Kids these days…" huffed a sleepy portrait.

"Oh, hehe. Sorry."

"Quiet."

"Sorry."

Upon arriving in the lab, Severus released Hermione's arm and went to his potion storeroom. He came out a moment later, holding a small vial filled with a thick, yellowish liquid. He took the top off and tried to hand it to her.

"I don't want that, it's ugly, and I don't know what it is."

"This coming from the girl who accepted punch without being sure of the additional ingredients."

"Good point, well I kinda knew, just wasn't sure what exactly it was. But I still don't want it."

"Drink it."

"No."

"Drink it, or I'll-"

"Force me on my back, pinch my nose, and pour it down my gullet."

Hermione began laughing once again at the dumbfounded expression on Severus' face, "Sorry, it's just a line from a muggle movie I watched once. Good movie."

Severus' mild irritated manner turned to livid in the bat of an eye.

"Drink the potion, or I will take all your house points and give you the detentions I ought to!"

"Fine. You didn't have to yell at me," Hermione quickly took the potion from his hand, trying to ignore the rage that had just flashed in his eyes, "Eiw. It looks gross."

"Perhaps you'll consider the consequences the next time you choose to get sloshed."

Hermione put the vial to her lips, then moved it back down without having taken the sip.

"What is it?"

"It will sober you up."

"I suppose it's the responsible thing to do. I hate being responsible all the time." With that, Hermione quickly downed the potion, making a very sour face at the taste.

"I don't think I'm sober yet."

"It will take a few minutes."

Hermione looked around for a place to sit, but the only chair in the room was his desk chair, and didn't expect that would be wise. So she pulled out her wand and transfigured her potion table into a couch.

"What are you-"

"My feet hurt. I've been dancing all night," she said as she plopped herself down.

Severus sighed. He went back to the potion storeroom to retrieve another potion, and returned to find Hermione standing by the door, her couch turned back into the table.

"Uh, I, uh-"

"Have detention tomorrow and lose fifty points from your house. Here, take this in the morning. Now get back to your rooms."

Hermione took the potion held out to her and turned quickly for the door. Boy was she going to regret this in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

D/C: Not Mine

A/N:

Chapter 10: Detention

Hermione woke up in her bed the next morning to find Ginny snuggling comfortably up to her. The red head was a bit disheveled, and had apparently skipped her nightly grooming rituals, as her lipstick was smeared and eye liner had spread downward almost to her cheek. Hermione felt a slight pounding in her head, and her stomach felt like it was doing somersaults.

_I suppose that potion he gave me last night couldn't have prevented a hangover. As horrible as it tasted, it should have._

Hermione slid quietly out of bed and crept to the bathroom where she showered, groomed, and dressed for the day. As she was about to leave, she noticed the vial on the counter.

"That's right. He told me to drink it in the morning." Hermione pulled the cap off, smelled the potion, then drank it slowly. It didn't taste as bad as last night's, but it wasn't very pleasant, either. But she almost immediately felt the positive effects.

"Wow, it's a pepper up potion mixed with-"

"Hermione? What on earth are you doing up so early?"

"It's almost ten, Gin."

"Yes, but on a Saturday after you've drank the night before. It's early."

"Sorry, Gin. Go back to bed. I'm just going down to the common room."

"Yeah, okay." Ginny nodded weakly and crawled back into Hermione's bed.

Hermione grabbed a book and was about to plop down on the couch when she saw Harry laying there.

"Harry? Harry, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Hermione. I just got in late and didn't want to wake anyone up."

"Oh? And just what kept you out late?"

"I took Luna for a ride on my broom over the forbidden forest."

"Run into any nargles?"

"Very funny. Actually, no. We had a great time."

"That's great, Harry."

"`Mione, can I talk to you about something?"

"What is it, Harry?"

"Well, I know you've been rather worried about me lately, and I just wanted to tell you not to be. You are a great friend, but I can take care of myself."

"Harry, I just-"

"I know that he killed my parents, and I know that I'm probably going to see it. But I can handle it, you don't need to follow me around as if you'll need to catch me."

"I do not follow you around."

"You did your homework on the quidditch practice field Friday. The last time you did that was for Ron's try-outs last year."

"Being supportive is not-"

"Hermione, I'm just asking you not to. I love you, but I need my space."

Hermione nodded solemnly and stood up to leave. She hadn't meant to be smothering, she was just looking out for her best friend the only way she could, but he didn't want her there. Harry didn't protest as Hermione stepped through the portrait into the castle.

In the library, Hermione was reading her book and thinking how well that potion that Snape had given her worked when she heard a familiar voice approach. _Draco Malfoy in the library?_

"Hey, Granger!"

_Addressing me? More surprisingly, not as mudblood?_

"Granger! Do you mind to take that mug of yours out of a bloody book for a moment while I'm talking to you?"

Hermione almost turned to glare at him, but that would be giving him what he wanted.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I'm waiting."

"To hit puberty?"

Crabbe and Goyle started laughing, but silenced immediately when Draco glared at them. He walked up close behind her putting his mouth to her ear and saying just loud enough for his friends to hear,

"For you to address a pureblood the way a mu-"

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, if you are not going to read quietly, I suggest that you leave the library."

"Of course, I was just leaving," Hermione said as she stood and walked briskly out of the library. Draco grinned and sat down where she had been. He loved that seat.

55555555555555555555555555555555

Hermione sighed, frustrated. Today, it seemed, she had been chased out of every place that she tried to go. Even her usually quiet spot by the lake was busy. A magical Frisbee had nearly smacked into her and the student who had thrown it had yelled at her for getting in the way. Now, she was on her way to the potions lab to deal with whatever Severus was about to throw at her. Not only did she have detention, she had to finish her potion, and hopefully start testing it. More than likely his kindness would only match Draco's.

"Miss Granger."

"Professor."

"I trust you slept well."

Hermione halted. That sounded playful. And not in a mean way.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for that hangover potion."

"Hm."

"Miss Granger, did you leave this on my desk Thursday evening?"

Hermione looked up to see the potions weekly magazine she had left for him two days ago.

"Yes, I thought you'd like the article on oregano in potions."

"I did not."

"Oh? And why not? I thought it was an interesting article," she said, waving her wand to revive her preserved potion.

"Because oregano is a cooking herb. It is good for little else. The examples they offered show only limited results. One might as well put in the Harling herb originally in the potion for the full effect."

"But, even with limited results, it's good in a pinch."

"True. But what good potions master wouldn't have Harling in his storeroom?"

"You."

"I'm sorry?"

"You don't have any Harling in your stores. I looked for it on Thursday. After reading that article I thought it might have a positive effect on my potion, so I went to get it. But you don't have any, so I put it on my list for the next time I go to Hogsmeade."

Hermione looked up from her potion after her sentence to see Snape searching his storeroom. "Aha! Oh…that's not it…Bloody hell."

He came out a moment later, obviously irritated that he had passed over the missing ingredient.

"Preserve your potion, we're leaving."

"I'm sorry? But it's after six, the shops won't be open."

"Do you want the Harling or not?"

"Yes. Okay."

"What else is on your list?"

Hermione took the parchment from her notes and handed it to him.

"I can get all but the snail skin. But it's easier to get that already prepared anyway."

"Um…"

"Oh, stop that. Do you have a coat? It will get cold."

"No. but I'm sure I can-"

Severus disappeared into his private quarters and returned a moment later with a smooth looking black coat that looked like it could be a dress on Hermione. He took a brown satchel from his desk drawer and headed for the door. Hermione hurried behind him, confused but not willing to risk his reaction if she hesitated.

He led her outside the gate guarding the castle, stopped and proffered his arm.

"Give me your arm."

Hermione reached up slowly and blushed brilliantly as she wrapped her arm around his.

_Why am I blushing at touching Severus Snape? Oh, gods, did he notice?_

If he did, he ignored it. Hermione felt a tug at her belly button and seconds later she was standing in a meadow that seemed to go on for miles.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Hermione said as Snape shook her arm off him, "Where are we?'

"America."

"What? Wow, that's far."

"Indeed. Come this way," Severus said leading her to the middle of the meadow.

Hermione followed him, enjoying the sight around her.

"Granger! Pay attention, you see this?"

"Yes."

"Collect one hundred leaves of this, and put them in this bag," he said handing her a small paper bag from his satchel.

Hermione did what she was told, easily finding the leaves he asked for. She was confused as to why he had wanted her to have a coat when it was so warm here. It had to be seventy degrees and it was only three days to November.

"Are you finished then?"

"Huh? Oh, yes."

He closed the distance between them in two steps and held his arm out to her. She accepted, willing herself not to blush as she had done earlier.

_He does look rather attractive with the sunset glowing on him like that… Stop it!_

Hermione closed her eyes as she felt the tug on her belly button again. When she opened them, she was in a dense, damp forest that looked like it came out of a horror movie. Still, it was slightly warmer than where they were before.

Severus walked to a nearby tree, pulled a small trowel out of his satchel. He dug at a plant near the tree until he had unearthed its roots, and then showed it to Hermione.

"Collect six of these. They dry out quickly so collecting more is a waste of time."

"Okay."

They dug together in silence for a few minutes, until Hermione made a low squeal and retracted her hand.

"What happened?" Severus set down his tool made his way to her side, not twelve feet from where they started.

"Oh, nothing, I just cut myself on the trowel."

"Stupid girl, cutting yourself on a digging tool. You might just have put Longbottom to shame."

"Funny."

"Give me your hand."

"Why? You want to su-" Hermione stopped herself from finishing the sentence that might make her professor leave her here in this somewhat scary forest.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, here."

Hermione pushed her hand out towards him and Severus took it lightly in his. After looking it over and making sure it was just a light cut he waved his wand over it, sealing it up and then released it.

"Don't worry, the bat of the dungeons isn't after your blood," he said as he returned to his plant.

Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or apologize. She did both.

Giggling, she said, "I'm sorry, but that was funny. And just so you know, I wasn't thinking of the dungeon bat part."

"I'm sure."

Hermione smiled to herself. It was rare that Snape was kind, or pleasant even. But for him to be just plain nice and even make a joke, forget that he didn't laugh or even smile at it, was unheard of.

After collecting all of the roots they needed, Severus reached his arm out to Hermione again and she smiled as she took it. Seconds later, Hermione was standing in a small clearing in the woods. The trees and ground surrounding them were draped in a thick white blanket of snow. Hermione swore the temperature here had to twenty below. Severus took the coat he'd been carrying off his arm and handed it to Hermione. She nodded her thanks as she took it.

It didn't take long for Hermione to see what they had come for. The trees were oozing a thick green sap, an ingredient she had written on her list. Snape handed her a jar to put the collected sap in and they got to work. As she lifted her arms to scrape the sap, the sleeve of the coat slid up her arm.

_What a lovely scent. It's like sandalwood and… Is this his scent? Am I smelling Severus Snape? Oh gods, he's looking at me. Did he see me smell the coat? Oh gods, I'm blushing. Look away!_

"Are you quite all right?"

"Me? Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You look rather… flustered."

"No. I was thinking how fun this has been. You know a lot of places to collect ingredients."

"As any decent potions master should. There are few ingredients one should actually have to buy from a shop."

Hermione smiled and continued her work. Even though she willed herself not to, she found herself sneaking whiffs of the coat every now and then.

They went to three other places before returning to the gates of Hogwarts, and Hermione was impressed at his stamina. Many witches or wizards would have grown tired after that many apparations even without having a second person, but he seemed just as he had when they left.

Hermione was excited. This was the first time she had collected ingredients other than harvesting from herbology class. She happily walked up to the castle beside the generally fearsome potions master. It was after nine, and Hermione doubted that Snape would allow her to start working on her potion now. When they made it to the lab, Hermione labeled each of the ingredients and put them in the storeroom in their appropriate categories. As she began cleaning up her station, however, Snape stopped her.

"It's best to use the Harling when it's fresh."

"Oh, well yes, but it's after nine, I thought-"

"Since your detention ran into your potion time, I'll allow you to work on your potion now."

_Huh? Detention time? I had forgotten about that… Did he count collecting ingredients as detention?_ Hermione smiled.

"Thank you."

Snape nodded went to his table to begin his own potion.


	11. Chapter 11

D/C: Our darling Harry Potter and friends do not belong to me, now excuse me while I go cry about it. *sniffle

A/N: Wow! Thanks so much for all the great reviews! I love you guys! Seriously, the definition of happiness is me reading reviews. No seriously, look it up. 8D

Chapter 11: Plans Made, Plans Failed

Hermione noticed Harry had been spending a lot of time with Luna Lovegood lately, and she could tell Ginny was not taking it well. The redhead was becoming incredibly irritable, and she spent most of her time alone. Harry nor Ron really seemed to notice, both of them caught too up in their girlfriends. Hermione, not sure of the best approach, decided that it would be best to let the two come to terms on their own.

That plan went out the window during the usual party to celebrate a Gryffindor quidditch win. Both of the boys had their girlfriend present, snogging them unashamedly while being hailed by all of their teammates, all but one that is. Ginny had made her way over to the corner and, when Hermione finally returned from the potions lab, was attempting to drink herself into oblivion.

Hermione took the bottle of firewhiskey out of Ginny's hand, much to the younger girl's dismay.

"Hey! Giveit back, Iwantit," she said, blending her sentences into one word.

"No, you don't. Now come with me, now."

"Why? Where?"

"First, you're going to take a shower, and then we're going to bed."

"I don't wanna."

"Ginny, I can promise that you'll like it a lot more than sitting in the corner of the room, watching the one scene that hurts you more than anything else."

"Fine," Ginny said, allowing Hermione to help her to her feet and guide her up the stairs.

The boys didn't note their absence until someone shouted a toast to Ginny's performance in the game.

"Ginny, here. Drink this water, it'll help. I'm going to start running the shower and I'll be right back."

Ginny took the glass, looking at Hermione as if she had just stolen her favorite toy. Despite the unhappy look, Ginny drank it. When Hermione returned, Ginny was laying back on her bed, quiet tears streaming past her temples towards her hair.

Hermione took off Ginny's shoes and socks. Then she gently pulled her up into a sitting position and unhooked her cape, stood her up, and walked her to the bathroom. After undressing and assisting the heartbroken mess before her into the shower, Hermione rolled up her own sleeves, got a loofa, and began gently scrubbing. After the hot water seemed to have soothed Ginny's tears, Hermione wrapped her friend in a towel and led her back to the bedroom. After helping Ginny put on her pajamas and get into bed, Hermione put on her own pajamas.

"`Mione?"

"Yes, Gin?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Sure thing, Gin."

Hermione slid into the twin bed beside her friend and put her arm over her side. Ginny turned to face her, and snuggled into her shoulder.

"`Mione?"

"Yes, Gin?"

"I'm in love with him."

"I know, Gin."

"He's in love with her, isn't he?"

"I'm not sure, but I think he's falling in love anyway."

"I blew it. I never should have gone to that party with Cormac. I just didn't want to go alone."

"Don't think like that. Who knows why things don't always go according to plan? You can't think it was your fault, though."

"What should I do?"

"I don't really know. Try to move on, I guess."

"Was it like this for you with Ron?"

"I was hurt when he first started with Lavender, but after a little while, I realized that we weren't meant for each other and now I'm glad of it."

"Stupid boys, I hate them."

Hermione gave a slight giggle. "I'm sure you'll think differently when you find the right one."

"Maybe. Night, `Mione."

"Night, Ginny."

555555555555555 555555555555555 55555

Hermione hated Lavender's snoring. On a good day it was worse than a hippogriff with a cold. She tried to roll out of bed, but realized that her arm was held down by Ginny's head.

Very gently, she eased away from her. Blood rushed back into her arm and she felt a tingling sensation all the way to her fingertips. She was nearly done with her shower before it finally stopped. She dressed quickly and left for the potions lab. Yesterday, Dumbledore had asked for Snape to take Hermione into Diagon Alley today. He told them to pick up any ingredients Hermione would need, and asked that they also pick a gift for Minerva's birthday for him.

Hermione smiled. He had only said that so Severus would allow her to shop while in Diagon Alley. She knew he had already gotten her mother's present, and she was excited to be able to shop for a birthday present for her mother for the first time. She hadn't even known her mother's birthday until her father mentioned it a few days ago. She only felt bad that Snape would have to go with her, he didn't really seem the sort to enjoy gift shopping, and he did growl rather loudly when Dumbledore had said it. She would have just gone into Hogsmeade if he hadn't said that.

Hermione knocked at the potions lab door before trying to open it. She was of course, locked out. The door opened a moment later, allowing Hermione into the lab. Snape was not inside. Slightly confused, she just went to her drawer in his desk and found her list of needed supplies. Snape appeared a moment later, hooking the clasp of his cape on.

"Are you ready Granger?"

"I was here before you."

Snape glared at her, but Hermione just giggled.

"Not a morning person?"

"Seeing as how we are likely going to spend the day in one another's company, I do not think you want to set this mood right off," he said, glowering.

Hermione wanted to giggle again, but she knew it would not make for a pleasant day.

"Okay, let's go."

Snape nodded, and turned back towards his private quarters. Hermione waited, thinking he was getting something he had forgotten.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked loudly from the other room.

"Um, yeah, coming," Hermione said as she rushed towards the generally forbidden room.

Hermione stepped through the door slowly, as if afraid something would attack her. She hadn't really noticed anything the first time she was in here, she had been focused only on her professor. But now, she stole a look around. It was dark, as she expected, but the room held a peaceful quality to it.

_He certainly likes his slytherin colors._

She looked at the couch that he had laid on while injured, and her brain flashed back to that night. Her heart raced at the memory, and she turned to Snape with a pained look.

"Now that you're through appraising my quarters, may we leave?" Snape snapped at her.

"Yes, sorry." Hermione stepped towards the fireplace he pointed at, stopping to put her hand on his arm for a brief moment, grateful that he was there.

As soon as she was inside, he threw the floo powder towards her and she said, "Diagon Alley."

He appeared a moment after her, then walked with her following quickly behind, to their first stop of the day. She almost protested when they passed Slug & Jiggers Apothecary, but stopped herself.

Snape, sensing her pause, said, "We are not here for any first year potion, Miss Granger."

"Right."

He led her further down the alley to a dark shop, next to Twillfit and Tatting's called Morning's Brew.

Upon walking in, a short, round, old woman practically jumped out of her chair at the counter.

"Mr. Snape, I hate when you do that. Must you always storm in so? And looking so formidable."

"Good morning, Mrs. Fander."

"Good morning," she said smiling, "It is good to see you again. How long's it been? Oh, probably four months. You really should stop in more often, I do get so lonely."

"Hm. Here is the list, I am going to get the rest off the shelf while you get these."

"Oh, I moved the Doxy eggs, if you need those. I had to put them behind the counter, because some fool kept trying to hatch them."

"I don't need them, thank you."

"Well, alright." Just now seeming to notice Hermione, Mrs. Fander smiled warmly. She lowered her voice as she gathered the potion ingredients on her list.

"He knows exactly what I keep behind the counter," she said, pointing to the list, "It's uncanny, his memory."

Hermione smiled at her, then at Snape.

"You know," the woman started with a mischievous grin, "Severus has never brought a woman here before. I'm quite thrilled to see him finally taking an interest. And you are so lovely."

"I-uh" Hermione wanted to correct her, to tell the woman that he wasn't 'taking an interest', but she simply blushed.

"Oh, look at you. Love."

"Uh, I-," Hermione stopped and turn a brilliant shade of red when Snape made his way to the counter and laid the ingredients out on it.

"This will be all, Mrs. Fander."

The older witch smiled sweetly at him and Hermione, "Perfect."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, nothing. Let's just get this stuff bagged up and ready to go."

After leaving the shop, Hermione followed Severus, eyes staying completely focused on his boots.

They paid visits to a few more shops, including Flourish & Bott's Hermione's favorite book store. When they were finally ready to check out, Hermione grinned at how many books he was buying.

"And I thought I was a bookworm," she said, smiling.

He just wrinkled his nose at her.

Walking out of the shop, Hermione caught a delicious scent that made her realize how hungry she was.

"Um, could we possibly stop to eat some lunch?" she asked, readying herself for his refusal.

Instead, he pointed to a nearby café, "Will that do?"

"Yes, that would be lovely."

He put his hand on the small of her back, unwittingly making her blush, and guided her towards the café.

After lunch, at which Hermione had a sandwich and Severus only had tea, they stopped in at Quality Quidditch supplies. Hermione had seen a few trinkets in the window sporting Hogwarts' teams and thought perhaps she would find something for Minerva there. It took all of five minutes for her to decide, and she smiled as she watched the clerk wrap the scarf she had settled on for her mother. It was a lovely red scarf with golden patterns throughout. She planned to add a lion on the ends before she gave it to her.

"What do you think?" she asked Snape happily.

"I'm sure Dumbledore will be pleased with your selection," he answered dryly.

"You don't like it?"

"Why are you so concerned with MY opinion? It's not for me."

"Forget that it is Gryffindor. Do you like it?"

"It's bright."

"If it were green with silver throughout?"

"It would certainly be more pleasurable to the eyes."

Hermione laughed and Snape smirked.

"Come on then. It's already three."

"Really? Where did the last five hours go?"

Snape just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Alright then, let's go."

Dumbledore smiled brilliantly as Hermione showed him the scarf she had bought. The Gryffindor lions were badly sewed in, but he was sure Minerva would appreciate the sentiment.

"Okay, her birthday is in three days. I've arranged for the elves to make her a cake and we'll meet in my office after your last class. Ooh, this going to be fun."


	12. Chapter 12

D/C: JK wrote a lovely story with a wonderful cast of characters. I have borrowed those characters.

A/N: I love reviews, they make me so happy! You do want me to be happy don't you? (Giving you great, big puppy dog eyes)

Chapter 12: Happy Birthday?

Classes that Tuesday went by way too slowly for Hermione's taste. She was excited about her mother's surprise and couldn't wait to give her the scarf. She ate lunch as usual with her friends which, unfortunately, now included Lavender and Luna. Not that she didn't mind Luna, but it was a little uncomfortable for Hermione when all the boys wanted to do was ogle their girls. Ron and Lavender had been on and off for the last year, but now that Harry had a girlfriend, Ron made sure to bring his around. And now Ginny made her appearances rare.

Finally, after her last class of the day, she made her way to the gargoyle statue leading to her father's office. After saying the password, 'lemon drop' which Hermione thought was just a security hazard, she climbed the stairs to his study. She stopped just short of the entrance when she heard two men arguing.

"It cannot be done!"

"Well, then we've only one other choice."

"I won't."

"You must."

"I cannot."

"Severus, do I need to remind you of what hangs in the balance?"

"Of course not, but what you are asking of me is too much. I'm tired of being your tool!"

"Severus, it is time for you to go. I am expecting company, and I believe she is here."

A moment later, Severus threw the door open and glared venomously at Hermione. Then he stormed past her, leaving to her to contemplate the meaning of what she heard.

Of course, her father was no help. Before she even got a chance to ask, he simply told her that is was not a matter of her concern.

"More pressing now is, where is the cake Dobby was supposed to bring?"

"You mean the one sitting on that table over there?" Hermione asked, pointing towards a table by the door to his private quarters.

"Oh. My, when did that get there? Oh yes, it was right before Seve-never mind. Let's go, my dear. Your mother will be here any moment. I have everything all ready."

In her father's private quarters, there were over-the-top streamers and balloons, a banner that said 'Happy Birthday, Beautiful'. He handed Hermione a hat and a blow-out and put on his own.

"You're awfully fond of these muggle favors," Hermione giggled.

"You know, the first time I ever saw one of these was at your second birthday party."

"Really?"

"Yes, it was quite the party. Never threw a birthday without one since."

Hermione giggled, but sobered when Dumbledore put his finger to his lips.

"She's here," he whispered.

A moment later, the door opened and a very surprised Minerva listened to the Happy Birthday song. When they finished the song and Dumbledore blew his bow-out, she smiled gratefully.

"That was lovely. Whose birthday is it?"

Hermione's eyes went wide, "what do you mean?"

"You mean I got it wrong again?"

Minerva laughed and Hermione giggled nervously.

"Well this time you were only off by a month," she told him before turning to Hermione, "Last year he surprised me with cake in May. My birthday is actually on the fourth of October."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I-"

"No worries, my dear. I find that I enjoy being surprised much more than him getting the date right."

The girls giggled and Dumbledore smiled as if he had known all along that Minerva preferred his random dates over her actual birthday.

Minerva approached the two and planted a kiss on each of their cheeks. Then Dumbledore insisted she cut the cake. As it turned out, there was no surprise in the cake, he just really wanted a piece. After Dumbledore had had his fill of the sweet treat, he summoned his gift to Minerva.

"Here we are my dear," he said, handing it to her and smiling proudly.

When she finally got to the present after opening seven boxes, Minerva's eyes went misty as she opened the charmed locket to reveal an image of the three of them smiling to one another.

"I've charmed it so that only you can see it, and they can talk to you as well."

"Oh, Albus, this is so perfect," she said, leaning forward to give him a quick peck.

Hermione offered her gift a moment later, and Minerva admired the scarf with its botched lions as if she'd just received a priceless treasure. She clutched the scarf tightly and looked up to Hermione, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"You know, I never thought I'd see the day when the three of us would be together like this. This is truly the best birthday I have ever had. I love you two more than anything."

Hermione hummed softly to herself, contentedly stirring her potion. She said nothing to Snape, he'd been storming around ever since she got there and she didn't want to risk his temper.

Suddenly, he broke the silence with a loud, "Bloody Hell!"

Hermione looked up, shocked.

"I've been summoned," he said calmly, seemingly trying to soothe his nerves as he left.

Hermione's happy mood was replaced by a nervous ache in the pit of her stomach. Tonight was not going to end well. She tried to get her mind off it as she finished her potion, but the pit in her stomach would not be ignored, and she fought desperately to keep her mind calm as the hours crawled by.

At one in the morning, Hermione heard footsteps outside the lab, and she rushed to open the door. Obviously not having expected the door to fly open, Severus halted his already slow movements, his eyes narrowing when he saw Hermione.

"What. Are. You. Doing here?" he asked as he tried to stand tall and push past her.

His pained grunt and faltering step took priority to his cold behavior. Hermione shut the door behind them and hurried to support him.

"Remove… yourself," he tried to finish his sentence but the pain from the cruciatus he had suffered made it hard to talk.

"I will not! Now, just relax a little, I am going to help you to your quarters and then I am going to take a look at your leg. I think it's broken."

Severus looked at the girl at his side, surprised at his own desire for her to be there.

_Why do I want her comfort?_

"Adjust the wards, Severus."

He didn't respond to her use of his first name, though he thought to store it away for later.

She pushed the door to his private quarters open and guided him towards the couch. Once he was lying down, she pulled her wand to run a diagnostic spell Madame Pomfrey had taught her in fifth year. She could tell from his shaking and weakness that he had been under the cruciatus, and assumed from all the blood on his clothes that he had lost a lot. She went to the bag beside the couch, and looked through it for a blood replenishing potion. She tried to hand it to him, but he refused it.

"But you need it, you've lost a lot of blood," she said, lifting his cape to show him how soaked in blood it was.

"Not. Mine," he managed, making eye contact.

_That will get her to leave. _He was surprised by his own disappointment in that thought.

She halted for a moment, meeting his gaze.

"I see. Well, let's get it off you at least." Surprising him, she reached forward and unhooked the clasp from his neck, then gently pulled the article off of him. Setting it aside, she brought her wand to his neck.

"I'm going to heal the cut on your neck. It looks rather deep, and it is bleeding quite badly."

She worked at it quickly, and then turned to his leg.

"This is going to hurt a little." She waved her wand over his leg until she found exactly where the break was, then gently gripped his calf above it.

"Episkey," she whispered, her breath catching as she felt his body tense at the bone's readjustment, "I'm sorry."

Blood was seeping through the fabric of his robes on his stomach, but she couldn't reach the wound. Hesitantly, she reached for the buttons of his knee length jacket. He grabbed her hand as she touched the first button.

"I need to reach that wound, it's obviously bleeding quite badly."

"Just. The. Blue potion," he said, not releasing her hand.

"But, are you sure?"

Severus just fixed her with his usual glare.

"A-alright,"

He still hadn't let go of her hand, so Hermione gently pulled it away to look through the bag for the blue potion. Once she found it, she uncapped it and held it up to him. He tried to take it from her, but she pulled away.

"You're shaking too badly. You'll likely get more on you than in you. Now, I'm going to hold it for you. Just take sips."

Severus glared viciously at her, but did as he was told. Immediately he felt the effects. The pain started to slowly fade and he grew very sleepy. Hermione left and came back with a wet cloth to clean his face and hands, then brought the blanket from the hall closet. She laid it over him, then sat down on the floor beside him. The last thing Severus felt before welcoming the black peace the potion always brought to him was Hermione's hand resting gently on his arm.

It was just past four when Severus woke to see Hermione still sitting by his side. She had nodded off apparently, but felt him stir and woke immediately.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Why are you here?"

Hermione narrowed her eyebrows in obvious frustration at his words. But the look on his face wasn't anger, she realized, it seemed more like puzzlement.

"Because I care about you. Because you should never have to go through this," she said waving her arms, pointing to his every injury, "alone."

Hermione saw his features soften, giving her a glimpse of vulnerability. Immediately, they hardened again and he turned his face from her.

"Please leave."

Hermione sighed. She hadn't really expected anything else, and had prepared to defend her actions when he woke up. But she had been determined to be there when he did. Now, though, she couldn't want to say anything. He was alright, and that is what mattered.

She stood, then gently brushed his hand with her own, "I'm glad you're okay, Severus."

Then she walked out, leaving him alone.

"Where were you last night?" hissed Ginny, practically yanking Hermione away from the mirror.

"Ouch! Relax, Gin. What's wrong?"

"You didn't come home last night."

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep in the library."

"I was worried."

Hermione smiled fondly at her friend, "Well, you don't have to. You know me, I get so caught up in what I'm doing, and I forget things."

"I suppose I should've known."

"What have you been up to lately? I haven't really seen you much except here or in the common room."

"Just trying to come into my own. Figuring out what I really want and all that. I've been working quite a bit on my broom prototype."

"Oh? And how is that going?"

"Good. I think I'll be finished with it by January."

"That's great, Gin."

"Hey, do you want to go into Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"Sure. Oh, well, I sort promised the boys I'd get lunch with them there," she said. But upon seeing Ginny's reaction, she quickly added, "But we can go before lunch. Meet me at the gates at ten?"

"Okay," Ginny said, flashing Hermione a quick smile before leaving.

Hermione sighed and continued dressing for the day. Today she would have to face him twice. First in potions class, then while testing her potion. Though she dreaded it at the same time, she couldn't help but look forward to seeing him.


	13. Chapter 13

D/C: One day I will write a truly great, original, story that will rival JK Rowling's brilliance. However, for now, I simply borrow hers to feed my imagination.

A/N: I am so very sorry for the wait on this chapter (Funny how when someone makes a comment on my consistency, I immediately cease to be consistent). But I have a good excuse, I promise. First, my boyfriend of five years and I broke up so I had to move out. Then we talked about getting back together, but he changed his mind, and then changed it back a few days later. We finally settled on ending it. If that isn't enough heartbreak and drama, I started thinking I was pregnant (not that having kids wouldn't be wonderful, but it was bad timing. I'm not, by the way.) So a few more days of traumatic stress. I am now attempting to regain some normalcy in my new place, in which the only thing currently unpacked is my new bed. (Such a lovely bed.) Anyway, sorry about that, I had to get it off my chest. But yay, no more drama! So, here is the long awaited chapter thirteen, I hope it's worth the wait :)

A/N2: Okay, weird thong keeps happening with my dividers so I adjusted them. Sorry for the weirdness.

Chapter Thirteen: Dragon Scales

Severus hadn't been able to fall asleep after Hermione left. He lay awake trying to think of when he had become attached to her. He counted very few as a friend, but his relationship with her had become almost that. He'd found that he looked forward to her daily visit to his lab, and even enjoyed her conversation. But last night, he'd actually felt attached to her. A knot had grown in the pit of his stomach as he asked her to leave, he truly didn't want her to. This was not good.

S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-

"Miss Granger! If you do not cease what you are doing this instant, I will give to you the grade that Longbottom deserves for your work!"

"I'm sorry, professor, I was just trying to help."

"Perhaps your help is the reason Mr. Longbottom hasn't yet desired to learn for himself how to correctly brew a single potion!"

"Well, that's- I'm sorry, professor, it will not happen again."

"See that it doesn't. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Hermione looked concernedly at the fearsome man in front of her. She knew he was trying to frighten or upset her, but why? This morning, he seemed almost content with her presence. Even now, he didn't look angry at her specifically, just angry.

For the rest of the day, Severus Snape filled Hermione's thoughts. At lunch, she was almost unreachable to her friends, who were rattling on about the coming quidditch tournament. She caught something along the lines of all four teams would compete over the weekend. Finally, she watched the clock strike six and opened the door to the lab. He wasn't there.

"Professor?" she called out, hoping that he would come through the door of his private quarters. But no response.

Nine came around quickly, and still not a glimpse of Snape. Hermione was upset, a mad Snape was better than no Snape.

_When did I start thinking that?_

Finally, as she finished the final bit of clean-up, he walked through the door.

"What are you still doing here? It is well past nine."

Hermione frowned. It was only ten past.

"I was just cleaning up." Hermione knew what he would likely say if she mentioned his lack of presence all night, but tried anyway, "I was surprised when you weren't here all evening."

"My presence here or anywhere else is none of your concern, Miss Granger."

"Of course. Professor. Good night, then."

Snape just glared at her as she left.

-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-

More than two weeks had gone by and Hermione was getting tired of Snape's ignoring her. He had showed up to the labs during this past week, but only because she had deliberately left out some ingredients, knowing that he wouldn't miss the chance to criticize her. It worked well. He made several comments about not being able to leave her alone or she might destroy his entire inventory. But other than that, he hadn't spoken to her. She tried several times to draw him into conversation, but he refused. Well, at least he was there.

Hermione was surprised by her need to see him there. When she had first begun her project, his presence was nothing but a nuisance, but now she had grown so accustomed to it that it was disturbing without him. But to ask him about his sudden avoidance would only earn her grief, and she knew it. But it was doubtful that she'd be able to force him to talk to her, unless…

"What sort of ingredients do you need?"

Hermione handed him the list, hoping that he wouldn't simply hand it back and tell her to go to Diagon Alley. But he had seemed so prideful of his ability to collect his own ingredients that it was unlikely that he would suggest just buying them.

After reading over the list, Severus folded it and put it in his pocket.

"And why exactly do you need dragon scales?"

"Because, do you remember the last potion? That poor rat you keep attacking, his brain activity was moving so slow after your last assault, but the potion had helped. Dragon scales act as an enhancer for the main ingredient in that potion and I think it will have a much stronger effect."

"Are you absolutely sure you need it? Dragon Scales are expensive to buy, and are certainly not easy to collect."

"Yes, I'm sure." Hermione was inwardly proud of herself. She had deliberately made sure that dragon scales were on the list, knowing that he couldn't offer to collect them without her, as not even a skilled dragon trainer would attempt to collect a scale without some measure of assistance.

Severus sighed. If it wasn't the dark lord, it would be Hermione Granger.

"Come on then. But I warn you, you must be cautious. Collecting Dragon scales can be dangerous if you are reckless. We'll collect these others first."

Severus collected his satchel and made his way to the door. Hermione followed quickly behind him. Once they were outside the gates of Hogwarts, Severus proffered his arm as he had done the first time.

Collecting ingredients was done in silence, except when Severus corrected her technique or when she asked for help. He gave one word replies to her as often as possible. One ingredient they collected wasn't on Hermione's list, but when she questioned it he only told her that it was a necessary supply. Finally, they apparated to the edge of a cave very near the top of an extremely high cliff.

"Oh my," said Hermione as she pressed herself against the wall of rock, seemingly trying to attach herself to it.

"Don't be a child. A fear of heights is not becoming of a grown witch."

"Right. Yeah. Silly of me. What are we doing here?" she asked, not turning her head from the edge of rock two feet away from her.

"Collecting dragon scales."

"In there?" Hermione asked, pointing to the cave entrance.

"How observant of you."

"But, um, isn't it a bit reckless to try to collect dragon scales out of a cave on the edge of a cliff where running for our lives isn't really an option?"

"You do know you are a witch, yes? Where is your Gryffindor spirit?"

"I, uh, well, it's- you're not nice."

"I've never claimed otherwise."

Hermione glared. Severus smirked.

"Now, listen to me, Gryffindor. There are three dragons living in this cave. They are young, so they are not quite as skilled nor do they possess the stamina of a fully matured dragon. However, they are extremely fast. At this stage, they ought to be rather gullible, which is where the large fruits we collected earlier will come in handy," he said, pulling the fruit from his satchel and returning it to its normal size and levitating them inside the cave, "They are poisonous to us, but will only serve to make the dragon weak, sleepy even. When we go inside in a few minutes, we have to send three petrificus totalus curses at them. Then, while I am collecting the scales, you must continually repeat the curse. They will not be able to fight it off if it is being continually sent at them."

"Okay. And when we're finished?"

"We run."

"Oh. Okay. Run. To the ledge."

"It will not be a difficult process if you obey my instructions. Let's go."

Severus led the way into the cave, wand drawn. Hermione followed suit, but silently berated herself for her shaking hands.

Just ahead of her, Hermione saw Severus' wand light up, and she could feel that the dragons saw it too. The smell in the cave told her that the fruit had been eaten, and the lack of movement told her that it had worked.

"Now, Granger!"

The pair shouted their spells and Snape rushed forward with his tools and began scraping the scales. It wasn't a painful process for the most part, the dragon really only felt a pinch. Severus managed to collect a dozen scales before deciding it was enough. He inwardly applauded Hermione for the strength of her spells. As he pulled away from the dragon, he was nearly hit with one of the curses.

"Sorry, I saw movement, I thought IT did. I-are you okay?"

"You missed, Granger," he said, grabbing her arm and encouraging her to move faster, "If I was what you were aiming for, I suggest you work on your target practice."

They reached the end of the cave without so much as a growl from the dragons they left behind. Once outside, Hermione let out a breath and smiled happily.

"That wasn't so bad then, was it? Your house failed you for nothing."

"My house did not fail, I-well I went didn't I?"

"Indeed. Come here. We need to apparate before they recover."

Hermione nodded and stepped carefully towards him, still wary about being so close the edge of such a tall cliff. She reached out for his waiting hand, but was startled by the loud screech that came from the cave. She jumped and instinctively stepped back from the cave, throwing off her balance. She squealed and tried to catch herself, but her panic left her with little control and she barely felt Snape's fingertips try to grab her as she accidently flung herself over the edge.

Not seconds later, as she was hurtling towards the ground, which she imagined being nothing but jagged rocks, she felt fingers grip her arm, pulling her. She opened her eyes to see Severus Snape hurtling with her, trying desperately to pull her into him. She reached out with her other hand to grab onto his sleeve and felt him embrace her tightly. She pinched her eyes tightly closed again, expecting impact would be any second. She felt a tug at her belly button, then landed hard into soft, damp grass with Severus Snape landing on top of her.

Severus opened his eyes. He was laying down in some meadow, Hermione Granger clutching him tightly to her. He stiffened and tried to push himself off of her, but her grip wouldn't loosen.

"Miss Granger! Release me!" he said, trying to force his way out of her clutch.

Hermione opened her eyes.

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize, I thought I was dead," Hermione blushed brilliantly as she released her hand and he pushed himself off of her.

"You stupid girl! Have you no control? You very nearly got yourself killed! If I'd been a less skilled wizard, we wouldn't have been able to apparate while moving at such a speed, and you or both of us would have ended up décor on those rocks!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I-," Hermione felt herself tearing up, the trauma of the last few moments catching up with her, "it was an accident!"

"An accident! You allowed your fears to control you, and threw yourself off a cliff!"

Hermione's attempt to control her tears gave way, and she turned her head downwards, trying to hide them from an irate Snape.

"I am sorry, I swear it!"

"Bloody hell, woman! Collect yourself, I cannot not tolerate an emotional mess while I try to figure out how to get us home."

Hermione worked desperately to get back control of her emotions. She had heard him, and fought off the urge to ask why they couldn't apparate.

After a few minutes of looking around the meadow they seemed to land directly in the middle of, Snape tilted his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Are you quite all right?" he asked, almost kindly.

Hermione looked up, not sure what to say. Of course not, but answering any other way was likely to be berated.

"I landed on you rather hard, are you hurt?" he asked more impatiently.

"Uh, no. I don't think so."

"Well then, if you have collected your emotions, I suggest we start walking."

"To where?"

"I am not sure. Somewhere that I know where we are, and we can apparate back to Hogwarts."

"You don't know where we are?"

"Your brilliant mind doesn't miss a thing."

"But I didn't think you could apparate without having a clear plan as to exactly where you want to go."

"I hardly had time to think it all out, did I? I had intended to apparate us just outside of Hogwarts gates, but apparently, my mind was focused on other things."

Hermione just tilted her head down again, "So we can't apparate because we don't know where we are, and can't judge distance."

"Right."


	14. Chapter 14

D/C: I would never claim to possess the brilliance that created the story or characters that have captured so many hearts around the world. I simply play with them for the joy of it.

A/N: Whoop! I love reviews, they're like written love from heaven. Thanks so much to everyone who has taken the time to review, I appreciate you!

Chapter 14: Lost in the Woods

Hermione tried desperately to keep up with Severus as he walked briskly through the woods surrounding them. It had been two hours since they left the meadow and they hadn't stopped or slowed once. She was getting tired, and it didn't appear that they were any closer to finding out where in the world they were now than two hours ago. The dense forestry seemed to have no end, and the now near dark was not helping. But Hermione was determined not to complain or ask for a break. She could only imagine his reaction to her when she was the one who cause this.

The dark was making it difficult, and Snape's wand wasn't casting enough light for Hermione to keep herself from tripping. She tried to light her own wand, but Snape stopped her.

"We already have too much light."

"We have very little. I can't see."

"We are in the middle of a forest that we are unfamiliar with and you, Miss Know-it-all, do not realize that is not to our benefit to have light shining upon us?"

"Right. Sorry. I'm having a hard time keeping up with you, is all, and I keep tripping."

"I will attempt to move… slower."

"Thank you."

Severus slowed his pace considerably after that, and even made an effort to help Hermione over terrain where she might be particularly prone to trip. After nearly an hour of this, they came to a stream that led to a nearby clearing. Hermione was so excited by this that she missed the downward step Severus had tried to warn her about and fell into him.

After regaining his balance and helping Hermione regain hers, he said, "You really ought to learn to control your emotions. You're hazard to yourself."

"It had nothing to do with controlling my emotions, it's dark."

"Had you not allowed yourself to get so excited by the prospect of coming to a knowledge of your location, you would have been paying attention."

"I was paying attention, but it-it's dark!" Hermione said exclaimed while trying to keep her voice low. She was rewarded with the satisfied smirk had taken to giving her when he'd managed to get a rise out of her.

"You're impossible."

"You flatter me. This clearing appears to be just another meadow, however. Unfortunately, Miss Granger, I believe we will probably have to camp here tonight. It is obviously not safe for you to be traveling at night, and our search would likely be more efficient during the day."

"Camp here?"

"That is what I said. However, if you'd rather go on in our current conditions…"

"No! I mean, whatever you think is best."

Severus smirked and offered his hand to Hermione to guide through the last few feet of terrain before they were in the clearing. Once there, he let go and examined their surroundings. As he did that, Hermione looked around for something she could transfigure into a decent tent. By the time Severus had deemed the area acceptable and cast his wards, Hermione had collected all the nearby leaves and transfigured them into a small tent.

Severus eyed the tent for a moment before turning to Hermione.

"Making yourself quite at home, are you?"

"I thought we ought to have decent shelter."

"I would start a fire, but as we are still unsure of our location, I think it is wise not to do so."

"Right." Hermione nodded and made her way into the small tent, lying down on the far left side. She looked at Severus expectantly, but he didn't move.

"I will remain out here tonight. The wards will provide sufficient cover from any danger."

"But it's windy and getting very cold. The whole point of the shelter was to cover us from that."

"I am sure I will be fine. Good night."

Hermione shrugged and nodded at him, "Good night."

Hermione woke to what had to be no more than two hours later to Severus crawling into the tent, staying on the opposite side from her. The wind outside was howling now, and Hermione realized that she was shivering. The temperature had dropped, and she hadn't even remembered to bring a coat. She kept her eyes closed, listening to him settle on the ground not three feet from her. Hermione tried to focus on everything but the chill spreading throughout her body, and scolded herself harshly for not bringing a coat. A few minutes later, Hermione heard Severus shift, and felt warmth descend on her as he laid his cape over her. He then retreated to his side of the small tent. Hermione thought about saying thank you, but wasn't sure if it would be well received, so she stayed silent.

Severus watched Hermione lay quietly on the other side of tent. He knew she was awake, but was grateful that she was pretending otherwise. He felt awkward enough sharing such a small space with her, but he had only come in because the biting wind would allow him no rest, nor could he really keep watch. He had thought to cast a warming spell on the girl when he had come in, but thought it best to be sparing with his use of magic. His cape seemed to help, though he saw her still shivering. He watched her drift off into an uneasy sleep, and though he told himself he didn't need to, he soon followed.

S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S—S-SS-S-S—S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-

Severus woke in the early light of the morning to find Hermione pressed against him, his cape blanketing them both. She was breathing softly, the heat of her breath shown by the cold. Her curly locks fell gracefully around her, almost frame-like. In the soft glow of the sun through the tent her face looked porcelain, beautiful and fragile at the same time. Lost in his thoughts, Severus barely felt her hand slide from the small space of dirt between them and settle on his side. Nearly ten minutes passed before she opened her eyes, her gaze settling on his.

"Good morning," she said calmly, bringing Severus out of his reverie.

He pulled back from her slowly and stood up outside the tent.

"We should leave now, there's plenty of light."

Hermione left the tent as well, bringing Severus' robe with her. She stood up and rubbed her eyes, then handed it to him. He took it and nodded, then flicked his wand and turned the tent back into a big pile of leaves. He looked up at the cloudy grey sky, then walked towards the far end of the meadow.

Hermione sighed. She had felt her heart race when she woke up to him looking at her like that. It was almost as if he had been mesmerized by her… Hermione blushed at her thoughts and scolded herself for her silly fantasy. Of course Severus Snape wasn't mesmerized by her. She walked quickly to catch up with him, fighting off the little voice in her head that told her she hadn't imagined it.

Less than two hours later, Hermione and Severus came out of the woods to see a paved road. Severus looked up and down the road, but there were no signs that might have told them exactly where they were. He took Hermione's hand and helped her over the trench before leading the way up the road. Hermione groaned as clouds rolled in and raindrops started to cover her clothes. She wanted to use a charm to keep herself dry, but if this was a paved road, it was likely that muggles would be around and she didn't want to raise any suspicion if someone saw them. Not five minutes after she had thought that, a pickup came driving up the winding road. It stopped on the road beside them, and the driver pushed open his passenger door.

"It's only a might strange to find hitchhikers this far out in the middle of nowhere, but I couldn't never be so cruel to leave you out here in the rain in the middle of winter, I don't care how odd yer clothes look. Come on, get in."

Hermione looked at Severus, who nodded before helping her into the truck, then got in beside her. Hermione smiled gratefully and thanked him, then put on her seat belt.

"So, what on earth were you two doing so far away from civilization? Not that I blame ya, I personally live thirty miles from the nearest town, just to keep away from all the hustle and bustle."

"We got lost," Severus said quietly.

The driver looked slightly confused, but left it alone. He had the heat running hot, and Hermione's toes were grateful.

"So what's yer destination?"

"We would very much appreciate being dropped off in the nearest town or as close to one as your destination leads you," Severus said in a manner Hermione found to be almost pleasant.

"That'll be fine. It's fifty miles or so from here to Grant's Pass. I'll let ya off there."

Hermione smiled kindly at the man who had shown so much courtesy to them and he flashed her a bright smile back. He was a slightly portly man, probably in his thirties. He wore a racecar themed baseball cap, blue jeans, and a thick plaid jacket. His face was partially covered in what Hermione assumed was some sort of vehicle grease, and he smelled like gasoline. He smiled again and took another look at Hermione, then at Snape.

"So, do you two work together?"

"Yes." Severus answered, looking blankly at the man. The man nodded and looked at Hermione once more before returning his eyes to the road. Severus narrowed his eyes and Hermione heard him whisper something though she couldn't make out what it was. After a moment, his eyes narrowed further at the man who had kindly offered them a ride. Without turning his gaze, he put his arm possessively around Hermione and pulled her towards him. Hermione looked up questioningly at Severus, but didn't pull away. When the driver turned back towards them, he looked surprised for moment before he flashed another bright smile.

"So, what do you two do?"

"We were part of an act in a circus."

"Oh? That's neat. What happened? You two decide to run away together?"

Hermione smiled, not sure what to say, but suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"My **wife**," Severus started, putting an emphasis on wife, "and I decided to take a vacation."

"Well, good for you. I got to say though, most people don't generally pick Oregon to go to for vacation in the middle of winter. What part are you aiming for?"

"As of right now, Grant's Pass," Severus said curtly.

Hermione turned to look back at Severus, who was still had his arm wrapped around her. Her face was a mixture of irritation and astonishment that he would act so rudely towards their savior from the cold. Instead of responding to her look, Severus stared out the windshield. An hour later, the pickup pulled off the highway onto a small road and stopped in front a small diner.

"Well, this place isn't much, but it certainly is a break from crazy circus life. Good luck," the driver smiled as Severus closed the door, then drove off.

"Why were you so rude? He was only helping us," Hermione scolded.

"I can assure you that his thoughts of you warranted hostility."

"I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter now. He didn't do what he wanted to, and we now know where we are. Let's find an alley so we can apparate."

Hermione looked around at the small town. There was no activity on the street due to the rain, but all the shops were lit up brilliantly. She followed Severus behind the café and held tightly to his arm as he apparated them to the Hogwart's gates. Well, it wasn't too late in the day. Hermione hoped that maybe no one would have noticed they were gone. But as soon as she and Severus entered the castle, she realized that was not the case.


	15. Chapter 15

D/C: The very sad fact is that neither the characters of this story, nor the story that inspired it, belong to me, but a brilliant writer who graced the world with her talent, the lovely JK.

AN1: As always, I very much appreciate everyone who takes the time to review, you have no idea how happy it makes me : ) Also, thanks to everyone who sent encouraging messages after my little rant on chapter 13, bless you! Muah!

Chapter 15: The Return

Hermione hoped that the reason that everyone she cared about was gathered right by the entrance looking frantic wasn't because of her. But as soon as Minerva looked up from the map Harry was holding out, she knew otherwise. The woman was paler than usual, and her usual flawless manner had given way to panic. The panic turned to relief in a moment, and the elder witch rushed over to embrace Hermione.

"Thank the gods you're okay! What happened? Where have you been? Severus, where did you find her?"

It took Hermione several minutes to get out of the embrace of her friends and mother, but before she had a chance to explain what happened to all of them, Dumbledore stepped in.

"Hermione, Severus, would you please accompany Minerva and myself to my office? Now that we know you are safe, I think explanations are in order."

"Of course, headmaster," Severus said, following Dumbledore as Minerva and Hermione led the way.

As soon as they had made it in the office, Dumbledore motioned for both to sit. They immediately obeyed, and Hermione felt her heart race a little. _Why do I feel like an eight year old who ran away from home? And why do I get the feeling that I'm about to be punished?_

The elder wizard smiled gently, but the normal twinkle in his eye was gone, "So, who would like to tell me what happened?"

Both shifted uncomfortably, but Severus opened his mouth to speak first, "Headmaster, I apologize for this whole situation and take full responsibility. Last night, I needed to collect a few potion ingredients. Because one of them was dragon scales, I had Miss Granger come along-"

"That took you all night?" Minerva sounded almost frantic again, but calmed when Dumbledore patted her hand.

"Minerva, I know she is your student and you were worried, but let them finish."

She nodded, and Severus tried to continue.

"When we finished collecting the scales," he paused, not sure how to continue, but Hermione stepped in.

"I had a bit of a clumsy moment. I heard the dragons roar and I jumped, then fell, and Se- Professor Snape saved me. You see, he jumped to catch me and had to apparate in mid-air, and we accidently apparated to somewhere we didn't know where we were and it got dark and wehadtomakecamp, and-"

"Miss Granger, slow down. Alright, so you two have been through quite a night. Severus, where did you apparate?"

"Oregon, in the United States. We would have been back more than an hour ago, but I didn't find out where we were until a muggle offered us a ride, and we had to wait to apparate until he dropped us off."

Hermione smiled a bit as she remembered him putting his arm tightly around her that morning.

"Well, it is certainly good to see you two back safe. Severus, why don't you go down to breakfast? I am sure you're hungry after all of that. I'll send Hermione along in a minute."

Severus nodded, stood and left without so much as a backward glance at Hermione. As soon as Dumbledore was sure that he was gone, he turned his attention back to Hermione.

"Do you realize how worried we were about you?"

"I'm sorry. It was just an accident."

"Oh, child," Minerva jumped in, "that was so irresponsible, and dangerous! Collecting dragon scales, you shouldn't have gone! If anything had happened to you, I don't know what I'd do!"

"What you would do for any other student, I'm sure," Hermione answered sarcastically and then pinched her lips together as if shocked by her own statement.

"Hermione! You can't mean that!" Minerva said, putting her hand to her heart as if wounded.

"Look, I didn't mean to be rude, but after so many years of you just being my professor and headmaster, why do you think you can just jump in and play the overbearing mother and father? I didn't sneak out, I didn't stay out all night because it sounded like a good idea, and I was with my professor. I didn't do anything wrong, and I don't see how you think you can act as if I deserve punishment for one mistake."

"Hermione, we're not trying to punish you. Your mother was worried about you. We both know you had a rather tough evening and it doesn't help-" Dumbledore said the last word almost sharply while turning to look at Minerva, "that we immediately bombarded you. But please understand that if we appear to be overbearing, it isn't because we feel we have the right. We just care very deeply for you, and would hate for any harm to come to you."

"And I appreciate that, but this whole thing seems to be like a light switch to you both! 'Oh, by the way, we're your parents and we're going to play mum and dad now, even though we have never been there to raise you your while life!' It's not that easy for me! I had parents! They were parents who worried over and coddled me, parents who gave me presents and kissed me goodnight, who loved me. But now that they're gone you expect to just jump in and take their place? I-" Hermione stopped her rant and put her head in her hands. She was overreacting and she knew it, but she couldn't seem to control it. Maybe she was just over tired.

Minerva, who had sat there quietly while Hermione went off, spoke up, "Hermione, you can go to your quarters now. I'm sure you are exhausted after your adventure and would like some rest."

"Thank you," Hermione answered, not looking up. Then she made her way to the door without looking back.

S~S~S~S~~S~S~S~~~S~S~S~S~S~~S~S~S~~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~~S~S~S~

"Hermione! Wake up! It's five already!"

Ginny was excitedly pushing on Hermione's bed, trying to wake the bushy haired messy in front of her.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Hermione said slowly, giving her friend a groggy yet frightening death glare.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm just making sure you get a bite to eat before you have to go prepare your potion."

"Oh. I'm not hungry. Thanks, though," Hermione tried to flip over onto her other side and snooze a little longer, but Ginny had none of it.

"Oh, no you don't! You get up and get your cute little butt in the shower! I'm going downstairs to tell the boys that we'll meet them there. I'll be right back and you had better be up!"

"I didn't think you were really talking to the boys right now."

"We bonded a bit when you were missing."

"I was only missing for the morning."

"No, we waited up for you last night, and when you didn't come back to the common room, we looked for you. It was about midnight when we realized you weren't in the castle. So we had all night to bond. Now, get up!"

"I'm going. Oi, mum."

Ginny chuckled and left to deliver her message while Hermione got up to shower.

Fifteen minutes later, the girls found their friends in their usual spot and sat down to eat. Hermione had barely managed to say hello before Harry began questioning her. She answered every question truthfully, omitting the part where she had actually enjoyed herself in a way. She didn't think Harry would take it well if he ever found out that she liked Severus' company. After twenty-five minutes of taking bites of her dinner in between answering Harry's every question, Hermione excused herself and left for the potion lab.

~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~~S~S~S~~S~S~S~S~S~~S~S~~~S~

Severus wasn't really sure whether or not he'd been surprised that Hermione had been on time, or even that she showed up at all that night. She had barely spoken to greet him, and tried desperately to appear completely focused on her work, which Severus could tell she wasn't.

"Miss Granger, is everything all right?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, thank you."

"You seem distracted."

"I'm sorry."

"It does not require an apology, I am merely curious as to why."

"It's nothing, really." Hermione flashed a weak smiled and returned to her notes. She wasn't brewing today at all, just running a diagnostics on all of her completed potions to see which ingredients seemed to be the most effective towards her goal, eliminating the others, and preparing an ingredient list for the next potion.

"Did everything go well with the headmaster this morning?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Hm." Severus was a smart man, he could take a hint. But he could tell the anger in her voice wasn't directed at him, and he wanted to know who it was directed at. He thought for a moment about us legilimency on her, but thought better of it. If she felt his presence, he was sure there would be hell to pay.

They continued on in silence until Hermione finally put down her quill and turned so that she facing him. After realizing that she wasn't going to say anything, Severus spoke up.

"Is there something you need, or are you just planning to stare in my direction for the entirety of the night?"

"I had fun."

"Hm?" Bewildered, Severus looked up from his book. He hadn't been expecting that, "Had fun with what?"

"You. Last night."

"Perhaps you should have Poppy take a look at you. That hard landing might have done more damage than I originally assessed."

"Funny. I actually enjoyed our little adventure."

"I find it hard to believe one could actually enjoy a fight with dragons however mild that was, falling from a cliff, spending the night in the middle of nowhere in a very cold climate, hiking in freezing rain, and sharing a close space with that… man. Perhaps you should finish that potion you're working on, you need it."

"You're telling me there was nothing you enjoyed about our adventure?"

Severus was surprised when his mind immediately flashed to waking with her snuggled close to him, but he banished that thought away quickly and instead said, "I did rather enjoy watching you desperately cling to the wall when you realized we were on a cliff."

"You would enjoy that," Hermione said, feigning a hurt look, then added, "I enjoyed the part where you thought to defend me from the kind passerby giving us a ride."

"If I had not been there, he would not have been kind to you."

"It's good that you were there then."

"Indeed."

After an awkward silence, Hermione asked the question that the silly-girl-with-a-crush inside her had to know, "Why did you call me your wife?"

Severus looked back up at her, caught off guard, "It was the easiest way to claim a possession of you that he would not question."

"Hmm. That makes sense," she said, flashing another smile.

"If I've made you uncomfortable, I assure you that I meant no disrespect."

"No. Don't worry, I wasn't uncomfortable with the statement. So what made you think of Oregon?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, It was kind of strange that of all the places we might have gone, it was Oregon, don't you think?"

"I'd been there once many years ago. It was lovely, peaceful. In my haste to apparate us, I likely thought something along the lines of 'Will I ever get any peace?' at the wrong time."

Severus nodded, and returned his eyes to his book. Hermione sighed and returned to her notes. A few minutes later, she put her quill down again an turned back towards Severus.

"So, the thanksgiving feast is in two days."

"Wonderful."

"How come you never attend them?"

"I never attend because the headmaster sees fit to give me something to be thankful for."

"It's your present?"

"Well, he won't let me get out of attending his Christmas parties, so yes."

"I see."

"Even better, the school will be practically empty during the holiday break in two weeks."

"Oh. Right, I hadn't thought about that. So, I take it you're staying here?"

"I am,"suddenly remembering that Hermione had banished her parents, he uncomfortably added, "And you? Will you be joining the Weasley's for their annual… festivities?"

Snape had nothing against the Weasley family in general; in fact he rather liked Charlie and, though he would never admit it, the twins. However, when the whole family came together, it was just a huge… mess.

"Actually, no. I've opted to stay here for the holiday, give myself time to study better for my newts and maybe get some extra work done on this potion."

"I see. And I thought I might actually have a peaceful holiday."

"Ooh. Just for that, I'm going to make sure your Christmas is full of cheer, Dumbledore style."


	16. Chapter 16

D/C: Yeah, we've been here and said that. The fact remains

AN1: So happy to see some new faces, so to speak ;) I really love all the feedback I've been getting and can't wait to hear more from you soon!

AN2: To Caiuslover, you are so right! I completely spaced that bit. But, aha, bear with me and I might have a passable solution. Or maybe it's just over-the-top dumb, you decide. Anyway, tell me what you think of how I handled it, I hope to hear from you :)

AN3: Sorry for another long period of waiting for this chapter, I had a case of writer's block for a while…a long while. Anyway, I've already started chapter 17 and hopefully will have it posted in less than a week.

Chapter 16: Thanksgiving

Hermione had spent the day being dressed by Ginny. First, Ginny had insisted that she only wanted to dress Hermione in a suitable-for-Thanksgiving-Day top (which had taken an hour), but then decided she must pick out an entire outfit and do her hair and makeup.

"Why do you insist on dressing up so nicely for a holiday that most of the students don't even recognize?" she grumbled.

"Because it's a lovely holiday and Dumbledore recognizes it, therefore we celebrate it. Besides, it's great having another holiday to dress up for."

"Says you."

"Hermione Granger, get your head out of that book and hold your head still for just a moment while I fix this annoying lock of hair by your skull."

"Oh, fine. Do you ever wonder why Dumbledore recognizes Thanksgiving?"

"Well, according to mum, it's because of a student that came here while she was going to school. It was a boy, I can't remember his name. But apparently, his parents divorced and his mum moved to London. He was thirteen when he started this school, the headmaster of his school back in America came to meet with Dumbledore personally. The boy had a hard time fitting in and was always homesick, so Dumbledore celebrated Thanksgiving that year to make him feel more at home. It worked so well for the boy that he kept doing it every year while he was a student. And after that, Dumbledore just liked it so much that he kept it."

"That's kind of a cute story, actually. I wonder who the boy was."

"Oh, I'm sure it's in the Hogwarts history book that you constantly carry around with you. It's not every day that a school adopts a holiday from another country."

"Good idea, thanks Ginny."

S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~

Hermione had decided that since it was her father that initiated the celebration, she'd rather go straight to the source to satisfy her curiosity on the subject. After giving the gargoyle the password, she climbed the steps to her father's office and, rather than knocking at the door as she normally would have, let herself in. In seconds, Hermione took in the room and felt herself getting sick. Dumbledore's outer robe was lain on the back of his chair, while her mother's black robe was discarded over the lovely antique globe that Hermione always admired. She heard giggling in the adjacent room and against her will, looked towards it. Discarded clothing made a trail to the slightly open door, though luckily it was not open enough for Hermione to see anything.

"Oh, Albus, you are such a-" Hermione didn't hear the rest because she was running down the stairs towards anywhere that was far away from her parents. And that nauseating giggling. She had almost made it to the bottom of the stairs when she slammed against something hard. After a hand shot out to catch her from falling, Hermione quickly regained composure before looking up to face none other than Severus Snape.

"I'm sorry, I guess I- my you have a hard chest! I thought I hit a- sorry!" Hermione suddenly turned red and retracted her hand when she realized she had reached out to pat his chest, confirming to herself that it was indeed hard. Severus' eyes grew very large and Hermione could almost see him silently casting an Avada Kedavra at her.

"Miss Granger, the next time you are running as if for your life from the headmaster's office and bump into me, I will let you fall."

Severus spoke each word slowly and clearly while Hermione nodded her head furiously. When he finished, she broke out into laughter.

"You're mean."

"You're presumptuous."

"We're even."

"Indeed. Now, if you don't mind, I need to see the headmaster and you're in my way."

"WAIT! I, I mean, I just came from there and he's… in a meeting. Can it wait? Um, cuz, his meeting seemed… important." Hermione's eyes grew wide and her stomach did a flip as she remembered the scattered clothes on the floor.

"Well, I suppose it can wait until the morning. He's probably very excited about his dinner plans for the holiday."

"Excited is putting it mildly."

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing! So, what will you be doing for the holiday?"

"I will be brewing potions for Poppy. It seems someone raided her stores for stomach settling potions, so I will be restocking for her."

"Oh, well that sounds fun."

"You look rather dressed up for a holiday that is usually very mild."

Hermione looked at her over the top almost leaf-looking top and back up at Severus, "Ginny."

"Ah," he responded with a knowing nod.

"Well, I better go find her. She probably got a bit upset when she found out I snuck out of our rooms while she was washing her hair. Enjoy your evening."

"Mm."

S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~~S~S~S~S~S~S~SS~S~S~~S~S~S~~~S~S~~~~S~SSS~S~~S~S~

Hermione sat quietly, wondering where Ginny was, as Harry and Ron conversed about quidditch and the upcoming match against Hufflepuff. Lavender and Luna were at their sides, Lavender excitedly hanging onto Ron's every word while Luna listened quietly, occasionally adding her own input. Hermione tried to pay attention, she really did. But it just seemed it was the exact same discussion they'd been having for the past week and she found her mind wandering. Finally, Hermione could take no more and quietly left the dining hall without being noticed.

As Hermione traveled the dimly lit corridor the stairs that would lead her to the dungeon, she had an eerie feeling that she was being watched. She looked around but saw no one, so she shrugged to herself and continued on. But as she reached the stairs, Hermione couldn't shake the feeling. All the way to the potions lab, Hermione kept looking back to see if she were being followed, but saw nothing to indicate another's presence. It wasn't yet six, but Hermione grabbed the handle and quickly pushed into the room. Surprised by the ease of the door's opening, Hermione had to catch herself to keeping from tripping. She shut the door behind her and turned to face an amused Severus.

"Good evening, Miss Granger. You seem to be rushing everywhere today, and it's really not been good for your balance."

"I-I," suddenly feeling very foolish at her fear of some phantom following her in the castle, Hermione decided not to mention it to Snape, "I was just excited to get here and start working on my potion."

"Oh? You're rather early, I thought you'd be enjoying the festivities with your friends. I don't believe they've even served the dessert yet."

"Oh, well, it was crowded, and everyone was busy, and-"

"You were bored."

"A little," Hermione admitted bashfully. Her friends weren't boring, but quidditch really was.

Severus raised his eyebrow and Hermione almost thought she saw his lips quirk just a little. Then she suddenly realized that he wasn't wearing his robes. He was dressed simply in his black pants and a white, button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The first three buttons were undone, exposing just a few strands of chest hair.

"Wow."

"I'm sorry?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm just going to get my stuff ready. You're working on all the stomach remedy potions?"

"Yes. And I will likely be doing so all night."

"Why? I know it takes a few hours, but why would it take all night?"

"The most I can brew in one batch is only a fourth of what Poppy requested. After this I have two left."

"Oh. Well, if you like, I'll put my potion on hold tonight and help you. That way you don't have to be up all night."

"I'll be fine, thank you. I wouldn't want to interrupt your schedule."

Hermione smiled and left for the storeroom to collect the necessary ingredients. He'd been hard at work for at least an hour, judging by the color and texture of the liquid in his cauldron. It would be another two hours before he was finished with that batch. Without another word she set to work.

~S~S~S~S~S~S~SS~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~SS~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~SS~S~

Severus watched as Hermione knitted her brow in concentration. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with the exception of a few stray strands falling around her face. She was almost finished with the potion, if not for the time, he could tell by the aroma. He had known by her grin that she planned to help, which for some reason didn't irritate him the way it normally would. Know-it-all Gryffindor. He was about a third the way through the third batch now, which meant with hers, he was almost finished. His eyes followed her movements as she completed the last steps before pouring the potion into vials.

_She is beau- Severus Snape, stop it! Get back to work!_

Despite his own scolding, he found himself sneaking glances at the Gryffindor across the room as she finished helping him and started collecting things to start her own work. She looked up and smiled when she saw him watching her.

"Um, were they satisfactory?" she asked, suddenly looking a bit nervous.

"I've not inspected them yet." He answered, forcing his gaze away from her to glance at the vials, then back to her.

"Oh, right." She blushed, and turned her head downward, seemingly trying to find the ladle that was in her hand. "Um, would you mind if I used the silver cauldron tonight? I know you usually use it, but-"

"Just make sure to clean it properly."

"Really? I mean, of course I will. Thank you. I wanted to see how the dragon scales react to the different metal. I read somewhere that dragon scales draw from the silver and it amplifies their effectiveness."

"That is correct."

Hermione smiled, and left to switch the cauldrons.

Two hours later, Severus had bottled and properly labeled the potions Poppy ordered. He summoned an elf to collect and bring them to her, then cleaned his table. Hermione was hard at work, quickly adding and stirring ingredients. Severus made his way to her side and, after a quick survey of her table, began cutting and preparing ingredients for her. She looked up at him, surprised by his proximity.

"Um, thank you. You don't have to help, you know, I wasn't-"

"I appreciate your help and I wish to return the favor. I know you weren't doing it for that reason."

"Oh. Well, thank you."

They worked together in silence for a time, Severus watching as Hermione carefully tended her potion, determined that she could do some good with it. Despite his general skepticism, Severus actually found himself hoping she could. Perhaps she could help the Longbottoms' after he'd failed them.

Severus was startled out of his thoughts as Hermione suddenly blew air at him. She looked up and laughed before explaining herself.

"I'm sorry," she said, half giggling, "this lock of hair keeps falling over my eye and my hands are full so I can't move it out of the way, so I was trying to blow it off to the-"

Hermione trailed off as Severus lifted his hand and gently brushed the soft lock of curls out of her face and tucked it behind her left ear. His hand lingered near her cheek for a second longer, then he quickly pulled back and returned his attention to the snail skins. From the corner of his eye, he could see Hermione blushing.

_Why did I just do that?_

"Um, thank you. That's much more comfortable," she said quietly, her cheeks still a soft flush of pink.

Severus finished prepping the rest of the ingredients as quickly as possible, and made his way to the door leading to his quarters.

"I trust you can remember to clean up after yourself before leaving?"

"Yes."

"Then goodnight."

"Goodnight, Severus."

He paused for only a second before nodding, then left her alone for the night.


	17. Chapter 17

D/C: All rights to Harry Potter (and sadly, Severus Snape) belong to JK Rowling. While I get much joy from writing my own variation of her story, that's all I get

Chapter 17: At His Request

Severus Snape was fighting a battle. Not the one that the wizarding world was waging with him, no, his battle was with his feelings for Hermione Granger. He told himself over and over again that it was preposterous that he could even possibly have feelings that know-it-all-Gryffindor-best friend of Harry Bloody Potter, but somewhere inside him, he knew he was lying. Somehow, some cruel twist of fate had forced its hand, and he found himself harboring feelings he had thought he was incapable of ever knowing again. He had first realized that he felt affection towards her the night of their "adventure" as she had come to call it. But he hadn't considered that he could possibly be in love with her until twelve nights ago, when he'd been nearly overwhelmed with the desire to kiss her. He'd retired to his room, but had lain awake contemplating what it had meant. He'd not been even remotely attracted to her before she started work in his lab. In fact, he'd hardly noticed her existence except when in the presence of Harry Potter. And what of his love for Lily? Why was her face fading from his memory?

He looked at the wall, it was only seven-thirty. He'd been sitting in his office since classes had let out, desperately avoiding going back to his lab. He finished grading the last of his papers and searched around, finally deciding to clean out his ingredients closet before retiring to his quarters. It was a good distraction, and helped him to keep his mind off his dilemma. He was halfway through when he heard the classroom door open, and quiet feet made their way to the closet.

"Can I help you, headmaster?"

"Ah, you knew it was me… I'm not surprised, you always know. So vigilant."

"Compliments? Well, that can only mean one thing, what must I swear to do this time?"

"It's about Hermione."

Severus froze. Then, slowly, he turned to face the headmaster.

"What of her?"

"Well, it has come to my attention that she has opted to stay here for the holiday, and, as you well know, all of the order members are to gather at Grimmauld Place."

"Except me," Snape added bitterly.

"Well, yes. You must understand Severus, many of them don't fully trust you, even with my backing you. They are willing to share much more information when you are not present."

"The role of a spy," Severus said, betraying no feeling in the matter, "And what exactly has this to do with your Gryffindor Princess?"

"Hmhm. Princess, Severus? I hardly expected you to participate in her new nickname. I'm so used to either Granger or Know-it-all." Albus smiled, the twinkle in his eye quite apparent.

"Oh, bloody hell, old man, stop twinkling and tell me what you want."

"I would like for her to stay with you."

Severus paused, the elder wizard was going mad, "Well, seeing as how we are both remaining at Hogwarts during the winter break, I believe that is what is happening."

Albus took a deep breath, "No Severus, not stay at Hogwarts together. I want her to stay in your home with you."

Severus blinked. "No."

"Severus, I know you are a private man and I can understand your reservations in having a student stay in your personal space, but you must understand that I need you to do this."

"I will not. And why on earth could you possibly need for Hermione Granger to stay in my home?"

"Well, I don't want her to be at Hogwarts during the winter break. I would rather she be somewhere no one would expect to find her."

"And why must you put her in hiding? It's Harry Potter they want, not Hermione Granger."

"She's an easy target here with only Filch and Miss Sprout attending. And being that she's so close with Harry Potter, I find it a likely chance that she could be taken as an attempt to get to the boy."

"I sincerely doubt the dark lord would attempt it."

"I don't want to risk it."

"So why don't you take her to Grimmauld Place with you? Or force her to join Potter in his departure in the morning?"

"Well, I believe she would have a hard time at Grimmauld Place, and I imagine the order wouldn't appreciate her presence when we have much business to attend to. Besides, if she heard something she felt important, she would probably relay it to Harry, and goodness know how that boy overreacts."

"And why not the burrow?"

"Hermione feels very displaced right now, with her parents being obliviated. I think being put in a family environment might depress her."

"And why would she feel any more content at my house? I can assure you, I will not provide the family environment to comfort her."

"Well, no. Actually, I thought she might appreciate your laboratory. She has been so focused on her potion, I think it's possibly her way of dealing with the loss of her parents."

"So I am to babysit Granger while she deals with the loss of her parents in my home?"

"No, of course not. I know you're a busy man, and I only want you to keep her company for the break. She will be happy to work on her potion, and you can do what you need to. I just want to know she's protected. There is little chance that I will be able to look in on her during these next few weeks, what with trying to find the next horcrux."

"Which you were planning to make Harry do."

"The both of us have been working on it. I could not possibly expect him to take on such a feat alone."

"Are you afraid he will succumb to the temptations, as you did?"

"While I believe that he is perfectly capable of completing his task, I do not wish him any more hardship than necessary."

Severus shook his head, Albus had changed the subject successfully, implying that the discussion was closed and he was taking Hermione.

"I wish you would find another place for Miss Granger to stay."

"You are the ideal option, Severus. I have seen how fond of you she has become."

Severus turned his head up towards the headmaster at this comment, but his eyes remained unreadable, "Trust me, professor, no one is fond of me."

"Nonsense. I am. Minerva is. And Hermione has come to consider you a friend more than her professor. I mean, not that you aren't a wonderful professor, she just spends more time with you on an equal basis than as your student."

"You're babbling."

"You're right. I should be going now. Everyone is leaving in the morning. Once Hermione has bid her friends goodbye, I will inform her to pack her bags and potion equipment and be ready to leave with you by noon."

With that the Headmaster was gone, leaving Severus to wonder why he was being punished.

S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S

Hermione packed quickly. Saying goodbye to Ginny, Harry, and Ron had been difficult, but she was determined that her time would be better spent working on her potion. It had been three months since she had begun, and the results were promising, but far from where she wanted them. She shrunk her bag and headed to the potions lab. She wasn't sure when he had done it, but at some point Severus had given her free access to the lab. As she walked down the stairs towards the hallway leading to his lab, Hermione felt eyes on her again. She'd felt them nearly every day since Thanksgiving, and her nerves were going crazy. She checked the hallway again, reaching out to the air to feel if someone were under an invisibility cloak or some other spell. Nothing. Though she couldn't shake the feeling, she opened the door to the lab. The sense of being watched completely disappeared. It always did when she made it here.

Hermione headed straight for her section of the lab and quickly shrunk and sorted her things. When she was finished, she looked at the clock. Eleven fifty-five. Perfect timing

_As Always¸_ she thought to herself. She sat down at the desk while waiting for Severus. Though she would never admit this to him, she was excited about Dumbledore's arrangement. When he had told her, she tried to sound disappointed, but wasn't sure how well that had come off. She certainly was happy to have a lab. And she couldn't wait to see what Severus' house looked like.

"Miss Granger."

"Professor Snape," Hermione smiled teasingly, she hardly ever called him that anymore.

"Before we depart, I must insist that you make a vow not to discuss my home with anyone after you have seen it."

"Alright."

"Hold out your arm."

After Hermione had made her promise, she and Severus entered his quarters once again and apparated to another location she was unfamiliar with.

"I've adjusted the wards to allow you access anywhere that you need to be. However, there are a few rooms off limits. I ask that you respect that, and do not try to break the wards. I don't believe you can, but I would hate to have to explain to Dumbledore that you died trying to invade my privacy."

"Will you stop? You act like I am going to do it just because you asked me not to. It's not my fault I'm here, you know. I didn't set out to ruin your break."

Severus wasn't sure if he wanted to apologize for his behavior or be more aggressive. Pushing her away would be the better route, but the pained expression in her eyes was his fault and he didn't like it.

"I didn't mean to imply that that was the case. Please, I want you feel as if this is your home for the next two weeks."

"Thank you."

"The door is open, you can go in now. Standing out here shivering doesn't really speak for your intelligence."

Hermione gave a quick glare and stepped quickly inside the warm house. Severus showed her to her room, and pointed down the hall to his.

"If you are in danger of dying, that is my bedroom. Otherwise, stay away from that door."

"Of course."

After she quickly unpacked her clothes, Severus gave her a tour of the house and basement, which he had turned into a brilliant potions lab. When they got to the kitchen, Severus snapped his fingers.

"What?" Hermione asked, slightly bewildered.

"I forgot to get groceries."

She smiled, and headed towards the living room. Picking up her coat, she held out her arm, "Shall we?"

Severus put his arm around her and a second later Hermione opened her eyes to see Diagon Alley.

"You didn't just want to go to the local grocery store?"

"I rarely shop in the muggle realm."

"Alright." Hermione smiled and led the way to the market.

Two hours later, Severus carried in an armful of grocery bags. Hermione followed behind, carrying a container of pumpkin juice and a cookbook.

As he unloaded the groceries onto the counter, he looked at Hermione, "I don't understand why we couldn't have just gotten those instant meals. A quick wave of your wand and they're ready."

"Because those meals aren't very good for you. Besides, I want to cook for you. It's the least I can do. Now go do whatever you have to do, I'm going to start on supper."

"I-," Severus started to protest, but at Hermione's stern glare, he closed his mouth and left the kitchen.

"Now," Hermione said, taking a deep breath and picking up the cookbook, "I just need to learn how to cook."


	18. Chapter 18

D/C: I enjoy manipulating JK's characters in ways that may possibly horrify her. But in the end, they are hers and I am only entertaining myself and hopefully a few others.

A/N: Okay, I know I fell off the map for a long time. Way too long, and I'm sorry. I've missed you…

Chapter 18: Co-Habiting

Dinner was a quiet affair. Hermione had tried to make conversation, but it seemed Severus couldn't wait to get away from the table. As he finished the last bite on his plate and took it to the kitchen, Hermione sighed.

_On a positive note, it couldn't have been that bad of a dinner considering how quickly he ate it. _Hermione knew it wasn't the most delicious meal she'd ever eaten, but it wasn't horrible. Yes, the noodles might have been a little hard, and the bread had burned ever so slightly at the edges, but the sauce was great. Right? When Severus didn't return from the kitchen after a moment, Hermione picked up her plate and followed him. He had cleaned up from dinner, and was putting on a pot of tea.

"Thank you, I would have done that," Hermione said quietly.

"You've done enough, I appreciate your efforts."

Hermione paused. What exactly did that mean?

"Well, I hope you enjoyed it," Hermione said before leaving for the living room. She wanted to finish her homework before going to the lab.

Ten minutes later, Hermione had all of her classes' books spread out on the coffee table and was deeply immersed in re-reading the chapter on ancient runes that she had chosen to write her paper on. She didn't hear Severus come in to the room, and he was almost to the door before Hermione noticed the cup of tea he had set beside her.

"Thank you," Hermione called as he disappeared into the library.

He didn't answer back, but Hermione was sure he'd heard her, and so she returned to her book. It was almost ten before she was finished with her paper, so she packed the rest of books back into her schoolbag, making a note to finish her homework after breakfast tomorrow. Then she went to the library to say goodnight to Severus.

He was lying on the couch, an open book resting on his chest. His hand rested just below the book, gently holding what looked like a photo. It was face down, so she couldn't see the image, but Hermione could tell that it was ripped, and very old.

Fighting her curiosity, Hermione turned and left the room before she woke him up.

S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~SS~S~S~S~S~S~SS~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S

Hermione was irritated. It had been four days since they had come here, and the only times she saw Severus was when she called him to eat. Even then, he would hurry through the meal and disappear as quickly as possible. And still, neither positive nor negative, had he commented on her cooking.

"Are you avoiding me?" she finally asked him as brought another forkful of breakfast to his mouth.

He paused, set his fork down, and leveled his gaze on Hermione.

"You ask this as we share a meal in one another's company."

"It seems like I've seen you less here, when there's no school or classes to tend to, you've no nightly rounds, than at Hogwart's where you have all of those things and plenty more."

"Miss Granger, I am not your babysitter. My home was suggested because it has a potions lab that would keep you- entertained- over the holiday, not because it was thought that I made an ideal companion for you."

"No, well, I didn't mean to imply that you were to be spending all of your time in my company, I just thought we could spend some time together. Even if you aren't the ideal companion, as you say, we do have rather interesting conversations."

"I have too many things to worry about to add making sure you have an interesting conversation every day. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some things to tend to in the library."

"Right. Well, I'm sorry to be such a burden to you." Hermione mumbled as Severus cleared his plate and left the room.

Hermione sighed, then cleared the table and washed the dishes. She put on her coat and headed for the front door. She thought to let Severus know that she was going for a walk, but decided that he would probably just be annoyed at her reporting her activities to him. She hadn't left the house since she got here, and missed the fresh air. Hermione checked to make sure she remembered the words correctly, then headed towards what looked like a park in the distance. She didn't see or hear the figure approach the house behind her, nor feel them watch her for a moment before knocking on the front door.

Nearly an hour later, after Hermione had sated her need for the cold winter air, she returned to Severus' block in time to see Lucius Malfoy close the door behind him. As if he'd felt her presence, he turned towards her and smiled. He grinned ever so slightly and gave her a small nod. Then he walked to the nearest alley and Hermione could hear the loud crack of his apparation. She practically ran inside the house and straight for library, afraid of the condition she would find Severus in. She burst in the room, however, to find Severus comfortably lounging on his couch, reading a book.

"Miss Granger," he asked as he stood up from his obviously comfortable position, "What, may I ask, brings you to intrude in such a desperate looking manner?"

"Well, I- well, I thought he might have- I was afraid you might have been hurt, and I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Hm. The dark lord would hardly give him the privilege of punishing anyone right now. Well, as you can see, I am quite well. Will there be anything else?"

"No, I guess not. I mean, what was he doing here anyway then?"

"He was bringing me a message. By the way, do not leave the house again on your own. Now that he knows of your presence, I would hate for him to try to use you to put himself back in favor with the dark lord."

"Were you expecting him? Why didn't you tell me? What if-"

"I hardly think I need to inform you of everything that I am doing. However, no, I did not know he was coming or I would have made some effort to hide you. As it was, your timing in leaving the house was nearly impeccable. You not being here for the duration of his visit made it very easy for me to explain why Dumbledore asked you to remain in my home."

"What do you mean? What did you tell him?"

"The truth of course. That you had a very sentimental wish to help the Longbottoms out of their current condition. I also added that Dumbledore, positive old fool that he is, felt that during the break you ought to start working on it and insisted I help you. Though I tried to get out of it, by making an excuse to be at Spinner's End, he suggested that you use my lab."

"And he believed you? Just like that? He didn't find it a bit odd that a headmaster would suggest that you spend two weeks alone with a student?"

"You give Lucius too much credit. Besides, Lucius would be more inclined to believe I was using you for my own purposes during these weeks. Which he would approve of, I assure you."

Hermione scrunched up her nose at the insinuation, and instinctively took a step back.

"Trust me, Miss Granger, I've no intentions to that effect," Snape responded with a disapproving sneer.

Blushing brilliantly, Hermione stuttered to answer him, "I-I didn't think you would, I merely was disgusted by that man and his ugly ways. I mean, I know that you are a go-"

"Miss Granger, do you have any purpose here at all? Perhaps you ought to work on your potion, that usually keeps you out of my way. And just for your knowledge, I will be out of the house for a few hours tonight. The dark lord has ordered a revel."

"For what?"

For just a second, a look of regret passed Severus' face. Then he hardened his face to the emotionless expression Hermione was used to. "It is not your concern. I just wanted you to know that I will not be around this evening should you require anything."

"I appreciate the notice. Enjoy your revel," Hermione answered in a sarcastic tone that very nearly matched Severus' own.

He opened his mouth as if to argue, but decided against it and motioned Hermeione towards the door.

Hermione worked on her potion, unsuccessfully, until almost one in the morning. She went over her notes several times, trying to find what she had done wrong, as it seemed this potion was less effective than even her first had been. She took her notebook to bed with her, double checking the library on her way upstairs in case she had been so engrossed in work that she did not hear him come home. She regretted being spiteful in her earlier comment, but he had been so mean to her when she got back from her walk that she felt he'd deserved it. She didn't really believe that he would enjoy a revel ordered by that monster, but it slipped out anyway. Once in bed, Hermione sat back to take another look at her notes. She thought perhaps it was environmental, seeing that this was her first potion in this house. So Hermione made a list of everything that the Hogwarts lab had verses what this lab did.

She was nearly done with the list when she heard the crack of apparation just outside the door. She listened for the door to open and, when it did not, ran downstairs to see what might be happening. Peeking through the window, Hermione saw Narcissa Malfoy struggling to lift Severus to his feet and help him to the door. Pausing just a moment to consider if it was best to be seen by yet another of the dark lord's followers, Hermione pulled open the door just as Narcissa was reaching to turn the handle.

"Well, Miss Granger. What a surprise. I hadn't expected you to come running."

"I didn't come running. And what are you doing here?" Hermione asked as she looped his other arm over her shoulder and help Narcissa bring him inside.

"Does he look like he could have apparated on his own? Who do you think drops him off at Hogwarts nearly every single one of these happy little revels?"

"Oh. Do they always do this to him at your revels?"

"Oh, yes. The dark lord loves a good duel during the revels. Our Severus here is almost always the winner, though you wouldn't be able to tell by the look of him when they're done. You should see my dear Lucius, he's usually second. It drains them so, and I suppose it doesn't help that when the dark lord gets bored, he starts sending in his own curses just to spice things up. Tonight, two of his own followers were hit with an Avada Kedavra. You might know one of them, Goyle?"

"I don't believe I've met him personally, but I know his son."

"It was his son. The elder Goyle was killed nearly a year ago, for failing his duty at the ministry."

"Oh." Hermione couldn't hide her horror as Narcissa went on to describe the night's festivities, explaining that the reason for Severus' poor condition was that he'd been hit with a Sectum Sempra, and she'd not been allowed to tend him until the duel he'd been engaged in was finished.

"Well now, I'm sure Severus is in good hands, I'd like to tend to my husband. Take good care of him, mudblood, we need him in good condition for tomorrow."

Hermione looked from the unconscious figure lying on the couch in the sitting room to the woman who was walking briskly to the door. She wanted to stop her. To ask why she helped Severus so, why she hadn't tried to attack when she'd seen who answered the door. But as she stood to follow the older woman, Severus grip tightened on the hand she'd offered him as they'd laid him down. She gasped just slightly, but quickly recovered and offered a nervous smile to Narcissa, who had turned back to nod her goodbye.

As soon as Narcissa shut the door, Hermione turned back to Severus, who managed in a weak voice, "Blue Potion. Library."


	19. Chapter 19

D/C: Any and everything Harry Potter belongs to the Lovely JK Rowling. I just like to pretend that Snape is mine.

A/N: To DragonsDaughter1, I believe that both sides know that he plays the role of double-spy. For Narcissa, she doesn't mind telling Hermione about the revel, A, Because while she believes Severus is really for the Dark Lord, she knows Hermione believes Severus is for Dumbledore (both of them knowing of the double spy role). And B, Who is Hermione? So long as Dumbledore trusts Severus, it really doesn't matter if Hermione does. Besides, she didn't tell her any type of secrets, just that they had a party, people dueled, and a few died.

Chapter 19: Risk, Risk Again

Hermione went straight for the side table beside his couch in the library. The bag was there, and Hermione quickly found the blue potion. She rushed it back to Severus, and uncorked the lid. She hated that he'd asked for it, it must mean that his injuries were worse than they looked.

He drank it down quickly and, with Hermione's assistance, forced himself to sit up. She left just long enough to get him a glass of water, but he was asleep by the time she made it back. Sitting down on the floor beside him, close enough to hear his breathing should it change, Hermione rested her head against the arm of the couch. The slow rhythm of his breathing put her to sleep within minutes.

Severus woke a few hours later to find Hermione asleep against the couch, her head resting against his side, and his arm wrapped loosely around her shoulder. He looked at the empty vial on the coffee table and recalled asking Hermione to retrieve it for him. He hadn't needed it like he had on other occasions, but the injuries he had sustained last night had been sufficient enough that he would have spent much of this day in pain, no matter how much Narcissa had done to heal them. And he needed to be focused today. Last night the dark lord had decided that he was going to break into Azkaban once more, but this time was not about releasing his followers, it was about collecting an old friend of Dumbledore's who, until yesterday was thought to be in hiding or dead. Severus didn't know the full history of this man or Dumbledore's kinship with him, but he knew that he somehow had to save him.

Sighing, Severus eased himself from the couch, being very careful not to wake Hermione. He was still a little sore, but knew that the potion would finish its work and he would be fine within another few hours. Quietly, he leaned down and scooped Hermione into his arms, and headed up the stairs with her. Though he tried to keep his mind elsewhere, Severus couldn't help but think about the woman in his arms. Being put in the same close quarters with her had been very difficult on him, knowing that he not only wanted to be there, but also that he shouldn't. She moved her head ever so slightly, seemingly trying to push her cheek further into his shoulder. Why had Dumbledore done this to him? Wandlessly and wordlessly, Severus opened the door to Hermione's room and stepped inside. It was a small room, and he crossed to the bed in only three strides. He laid her down gently, and paused for only a second to study her features. He was almost to the door when she called him.

"Severus," she started as she lifted herself out of bed and met him by the door, "Well thank goodness you look okay. I'm guessing the potion did its work if you were able to carry me to bed. Thank you for that, by the way. How are you feeling?"

"I am quite well, thank you. And I appreciate your retrieving the potion for me last night."

"Narcissa says that this is what always happens at the revels. I am sorry about what I said earlier."

"No need. Hermione, do not be taken in by Narcissa's actions last night. She cared for me because she believes I am a fellow servant of the dark lord. She takes on the responsibility of healer to his followers, but she does not feel that inclination towards all. Narcissa may not be the killer that her husband is, but she most certainly would follow him into death. She did not try to attack you or capture you for the dark lord because he has deemed that I keep you. As Dumbledore has entrusted you to my care, I convinced him that my role as spy would be at stake if anything should happen to you."

Hermione smiled a sleepy smile, and nodded. "It's like you knew all the questions I wanted to ask."

"I was awake last night, I heard what she said and felt your reaction," he answered, motioning to the hand he'd gripped.

"Right. Well, thank you for answering my questions, and for carrying me to bed," Hermione said as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Then she turned around crawled back into bed without noticing the semi-shocked expression on his face.

S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~SS~S~S~S~~S~S~S~S~SS~

Dumbledore pulled his beard thoughtfully as Severus explained to him the previous' nights events and Voldemort's plans for later that day. It was putting Severus' in a difficult position to ask him to save Gellert, but then again Gellert knew so much about the Deathly Hallows and their childhood pursuit of them. And it was doubtful that he would withstand any amount of torture. No, Gellert must somehow be retrieved. It was a risk that must be taken. He hated that it seemed he always put Severus at the worst risk of danger, but he also knew it could not be helped.

"He knows that I have informed you of the break-out attempt, but should he find that I revealed that your friend has been in there under a different name for the last six years-"

"Yes, Severus, I know. Somehow during the battle a member of the order must stumble upon him and get him out safely. Leave the details to me, dear boy, I will take care of this. Meanwhile, "he added with a bright smile, "How are you and Hermione getting along?"

Severus was not considered a brilliant spy because he ever allowed his thoughts to betray him. His expression was blank as he answered the headmaster, "Sufficiently."

"Good, good. And how has her potion been coming along?"

"I do not know."

"Hm? You let her in your personal lab unattended? Does this mean you've come to trust her?"

Severus was surprised the question. But he was even more surprised by the answer that came to mind. In a word, yes. Not that he would consider telling her even the most menial war secrets, but he wasn't worried about her burning the house down or snooping through his private things.

"I trust her not to tempt my wrath by doing anything stupid in my lab."

Dumbledore chuckled and Severus stifled a groan at the twinkle in his eye. Bloody hell, the cheerful old twit twinkled about anything nowadays. Severus truly couldn't remember when the old man had ever seemed so happy. Something had happened in the last few months, unless the potion he been giving the headmaster for his arm was affecting his mood.

"Ah, well, good news then? And you're sure she's quite safe with you?"

"Well, if you feel that she would be safer elsewhere, I'd be pleased for you to take her off my hands."

"No, no, Severus. I am quite sure she is in good hands. And I do appreciate your generosity in the matter."

"I'll not comment. Well, I must be off. I will send you a patronus when we head for Azkaban."

"Please, Severus, be careful today. I'll do whatever I can to solve the problem, but even if he does not blame you, he will be angry."

"I know. I am prepared for the consequences. However, I think Hermione should spend the evening at the Weasley's. If all goes well, I will owl her to return tonight. If not, then she should be safe."

"Good thinking, Severus. I appreciate your concern for her safety."

"Hmph." Severus did not answer further, but turned and apparated away from 12 Grimmauld Place.

S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~~S~S~S~~S~S~~S~S~~~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~SS

Hermione had been pacing all day. She was with Ron, Ginny, Molly, and Harry at the burrow, but everyone else had left on some call of duty they refused to talk about with the group of friends. Harry was angry because he felt that Dumbledore should trust him to help more, Ginny was angry that they considered her too young to help, and Ron was angry because his mother was too distressed to cook dinner. Attempting to calm her mind, Hermione made her way to the kitchen to try to prepare something for her friends to eat. She wasn't by any means a skilled cook, but that time at her mother's had helped her a little, and the past five days at Spinner's End had taught her a lot, so she was confident she could prepare something that her friends would enjoy. Cooking had indeed helped her to clear her mind, but when it was over she was back to worrying. Severus was off on some mission for the dark lord at the same time as the order had something urgent to tend to. What if there was a battle? What if one or both sides turned on him? What if he- Hermione paused to remind herself that it was only seven, and none of the order members had comeback yet, either. She decided to bake a pie.

By half past nine, Hermione's pie was finished, and the Weasley boys had returned. They told everyone about how Voldemort had tried to break into Azkaban and release his followers, which only a few had managed the escape, and how some old friend of Dumbledore's named Grindelwald was in there and they tried to catch him, too. But somehow, the old man managed to steal a death eater's wand and used the Avada Kedavra curse on himself. They described how Voldemort's scream of anger had echoed all around them, and then he waved his wand and he and every one of his deatheaters disappeared. Not a single person mentioned Severus Snape.

"Well, it's wonderful that you're all home now, and everyone is safe. But it's getting late, and I really must be getting back. Our holiday homework isn't going to do itself. Good night, everyone," Hermione said as she made her way around the room, giving everyone a hug. When she made it to Harry he held her longer than she anticipated, but when she made to move away, he didn't release her.

"What's going on?" He whispered.

"Nothing, Harry, I just want to get home."

"Well, let me walk you outside anyway," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the door. Once outside he stopped her. "Hermione what's going on with you lately? I feel like you're slipping away from us. You spend all your time in seclusion and you act like getting back to an empty castle is more important than being with your friends. If you aren't careful, you're going to turn into Snape."

"What's so wrong with that?" Hermione asked seriously.

"I cannot believe you just asked that, now I know there's something wrong with you."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. Then she grew serious and cupped Harry's face in her hands.

"Harry Potter, I promise you that when this bloody war is over, we will all be back to normal. But until then, don't you think it would be odd if we weren't all a little unsure of who we were? This war has changed so many things, I sometimes wonder if I could recognize myself. Please don't worry about me, I assure you I'm okay. But other people may not be, and we should worry about them," she laid a gentle kiss on his cheek and stepped back to make her apparation.

Seconds later, Hermione was standing in front of Severus' home. The door was slightly ajar, but when Hermione rushed inside, wand at the ready, no one was there. She waited for three hours before a healthy, but extremely exhausted Severus Snape walked through the door. She rushed to him and, before he could respond, threw her arms around him.

"Thank the gods you're okay."

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" he asked tiredly, not angry or even irritated, just genuinely surprised.

"I was worried about you. I couldn't just sit at the burrow, waiting for an owl. What if you'd been badly injured?"

Hermione couldn't tell exactly what the expression was that crossed Severus' face. Was it pain, sorrow? "Well, I'm fine. You needn't have concerned yourself," finally now removing her arms from around his shoulders and walking past her towards the library.

"Yes, I did," she replied, loud enough for him to hear.

Severus stopped, but did not turn around, "Why?"


	20. Chapter 20

D/C: Everything belongs to the lovely Miss JK Rowling. She created these characters to entertain us, and we are borrowing them to do just that.

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews, I really, truly love reviews! They are my favorite part of the day! I really appreciate all the feedback I've been getting and I look forward to hearing from you again. To Rolfwafle: you made my night

Chapter 20: Of Death and Healing

Severus didn't move as Hermione circled around to face him. "Because I think that you are wonderful, brave, and selfless. Because you fight every day for the good of our world, and ask for no recognition. Because-"

"You need not hold my worth in such esteem, Miss Granger. A spy is not a hero." Severus moved to push past her but Hermione put her hands on his forearms to stop him.

"Because you are caring, thoughtful, and sweet, even though you try to hide it, and usually succeed. You're funny, in your own way. You are passionate in everything you do, I believe in you. And, because I care about YOU. So yes, I did need to 'concern myself' as you put it, because no matter what you do or have to do, when you leave to go to that God-awful man, I can't think of anything else but you coming back safe."

Severus shook his head and sneered at the girl standing before him, "You have a big heart, but perhaps you'd do better to save your sentimentality for your friends. I don't need it."

Severus tried to push past her again, but Hermione stood her ground.

"Is there something more? Do you wish to tell me that you-" he stopped short when Hermione slipped her around his chest and clung to him for just a minute before stepping back and letting go of him.

"No matter how you try to belittle it, what I said is true. Why don't you want me to care about you?"

"Miss Granger, I-" he started, but when he couldn't honestly figure out what he wanted to say, he just walked past her as he mumbled, "I don't have time for this."

Not sure what to think of what had just passed, Hermione made her way upstairs to her bed. Had she just confessed feelings for him? Maybe. Well, she could have said the same thing to Harry. She cared about him, and she cared about Harry, too. She shook her head, not in the same way. She loved Harry as she loved a brother, and she loved Severus as… loved? She'd known that she'd developed a crush, but was sure that it would pass quickly. And it did, sort of. Her feelings towards him had changed, grown deeper. No, when she'd said she cared about him, she hadn't meant it as she would have for Harry and no amount of reason or rationalization could change that. And she'd seen the need in his eyes. Maybe he wasn't ready to admit it, but Hermione was sure Severus Snape cared about her. She groaned, now all she had to do was convince him of it.

S~S~S~~SS~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~SSS~SSS~S~S

Severus lay in bed, unable to sleep. He wished Hermione hadn't been there we arrived back. It had been a difficult night, and he had hoped that this place would be a haven, though it had never filled that role. After they had failed to retrieve Grindelwald as instructed, The Dark lord had seen fit to punish those he believed to be at fault. He had mentally prepared himself for what might come, ready for anything from torture to death. However, he'd been passed over. Lucius was not so lucky. After going down the line torturing several of his followers he had deemed useless that night, he turned to the master of the house he'd been using. It had been his wand that Grindelwald stole to kill himself with, and the dark lord felt that his incompetence deserved a greater punishment. After he tortured Lucius until the wizard had no strength left, he forced him to watch as he administered the same treatment to his wife. Then he threatened that Lucius should lose something dear to him, and made several implications that it would be Narcissa. Lucius begged for the life of his wife, promising that he would never fail his master again, and Voldemort had smiled.

"_Lucius, my dear faithful servant. I have no reason to kill Narcissa. She is useful to me, and has not failed once at a task assigned her. No, Lucius, I am going to kill you, as I am tired of your failures. I have no more time for useless fools hindering my plans. You have been loyal, and for that I thank you. But it is not enough. Goodbye, Lucius." _

The next few seconds had been a blur. Lucius had shouted to Narcissa that he loved her, she had tried to jump in front of the curse that killed her husband, and she held his lifeless body and screamed and cried until Voldemort had grown tired of it and ordered Severus to deal with her. So he had levitated Lucius' lifeless body with Narcissa on top of him, clutching him and crying, and took them outside far away from the house, where he dug a grave for his old schoolmate and friend. Narcissa had refused to let go of her husband's body, firmly stating that she would rather die with her husband than ever go back into that house again. He wanted to offer her comfort, tell her that she could be happy knowing their love was mutual and forever, that they were never alone because they were loved by one another. But that was not the cold-hearted Snape that the Dark Lord admired. Instead, Severus convinced her that to live would be better, for if she killed herself, then Voldemort would likely take his anger out on her son. Whom Severus had noticed somehow managed to avoid the day's events, probably due to Narcissa. She cried for a while longer, and then helped Severus to bury Lucius. A small bit of him mourned for the man who had once been his friend, but his true pain was for Narcissa. Her soul had been ripped from her body, and it lay with its mate while she would live as an empty shell. The Dark Lord had let him go home then, satisfied that his point had been made. Not another death eater would fail him and live to redeem himself. Severus Only Bellatrix still seemed in good spirits when Severus left.

He had just wanted to sleep off the night's misery when Hermione had run to him upon his arrival. She seemed overjoyed that he was alive and unhurt. He knew that's just how she was. But then she had said that she cared about him. And he believed her. She had told him that before, but this time it was different. It wasn't love, he was sure of that, but even before this night he had seen her look at him a way no one ever had. He had wanted to kiss her, to take her in his arms and hold her close to him. But he knew better. There was no way that would ever happen. Finally, fed up with not being able to sleep, Severus got up to go to the library. Reading always helped ease his mind. He decided that Hermione was likely asleep and therefore his black silk pajama pants and shirt would be fine to wear down to the library and back. He opened the door and-

"Oh, uh, hello professor," Hermione said, stopping mid-step. She was wrapped modestly in a black towel tied around her torso, her wet curls falling over her shoulders and soaking the top of the towel.

"What are you doing walking by my room in the middle of the night in a towel?"

Hermione looked down at herself and back up at Severus. With only the slightest hint of a blush she answered, "Well, I couldn't sleep, so I took a shower because they relax me. And since the bathroom is on the other side of your room from mine, I had to walk by."

She stood there, waiting for a remark, but when he made none, she smiled.

"Cute pajamas. Where are you going?"

"To the library."

He stood in his doorway, waiting for Hermione to leave for her room, but she made no move to go anywhere.

"You're going to get cold," Severus said, trying to encourage her to go.

"Oh, right. Thanks," she said smiling and turned towards her room.

Severus followed behind, heading for the stairs. As she touched the handle of her doorknob, however, she spun around.

"Oh, Sever-umph!" she exclaimed as she smacked into him.

Quickly recovering from the collision, Severus reached out to steady Hermione, who had taken too quick a step back and was losing her balance. His hands caught her bare shoulders and he pulled her forward just slightly, and she leaned her head into his chest.

"Sorry about that," she said, stepping back just a bit, "I was just thinking about making tea. Since you'll be up, I thought to ask if you'd want some."

Severus forgot to answer. His hands were still on her shoulders, and his mind on how warm and soft the hot shower had left her skin feeling. His shirt was wet from where her hair had made contact with it, and he could smell the aroma of the shampoo she used.

Hermione could sense the change, and grinned up at him. Tentatively, she touched her hands to the chest of his shirt, then slid them up to and around his shoulders, and brought her lips to an inch within his.

"Kiss me, Severus," she whispered.

She waited, but not for long. After a brief pause, Severus closed the distance between them and kissed her softly, gently. She slowly tightened her grip around his shoulders, and deepened the kiss. They stayed like that for what seemed too short a time to Severus. But Hermione had pulled back, smiled, and entered her room without another word, leaving Severus kicking himself for what he had done. Unsure of what to do next, he continued downstairs to the library.

_Bloody fool. The wizarding world is drowning in misery and you're here, mind focused on a woman. There is too much at stake to get distracted. She is only a liability to you. And what are you to her? She's better off staying away from you. How could you have done something so stupid? In the morning, apologize. Yes, that seems appropriate. _

Then Severus thought of the kiss. He had enjoyed it, enjoyed the taste of her lips on his. She had, too. She'd asked him to. But she broke away, probably because she realized what just happened. Severus bloody Snape, dungeon bat of Hogwarts had kissed her.

"Bloody Hell."

"What was that?" Hermione asked, coming in with a tray of tea, "I don't think I heard you right."

"Nothing. What are you doing in here?"

"Well, I asked if you wanted tea, but forgot if you answered me. So I thought I'd bring you some anyway since you're up."

"Oh. Right. Thank you," Severus said, still pacing the room.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Hermione, I must speak with you."

He saw her pause, and saw a look of dread cross her features.

"My actions upstairs were completely inappropriate. I had no right to do that, and I apologize. I can assure you that it won't happen again."

"Don't!" Hermione said firmly.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Don't assure me of that. I don't want that. I wanted you to kiss me, Severus," she said as walked closer to him, "I wanted it and I liked it. I know you did, too. I don't know why you want to fight this, but I don't," she finished, stopping in front of Severus when he finally had backed himself against the wall.

"It is completely inappropriate. And there are many other important things to focus on, you are a distraction."

"As are you. I don't mind. Please, Severus, don't do this. Don't take it back, don't push me away."

Her cheeks flushed, and she put her head down, "I don't know how this all happened, I just know that I want you. But I understand if you don't want me." She leaned up and very gently kissed Severus on the lips before walking towards the door.

"Hermione-"

'Good night, Severus."


	21. Chapter 21

D/C: JK Rowling wrote and owns all of aspects of Harry Potter. I merely enjoy them.

A/N: I love you guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews, you make me so happy!

Chapter 21: Christmas Cheer, Dumbledore Style

Hermione set breakfast on the table as she always did. Severus came to table, ate silently as usual, and cleared the dishes before retreating to the library once again. Hermione didn't even try to make conversation. She went immediately down to the lab and started working on her potion. Less than two hours in, Severus walked through the door and started developing a potion on the other side of the room. He didn't say anything for a while, but Hermione could feel his eyes on her. Finally, she decided to break the silence.

"How is your work coming along Miss Granger?" he asked, just as she opened her mouth to ask him if anything was wrong.

"I'm actually having a bit of trouble with it. For some reason, it's less effective here than at Hogwarts. I can't seem to figure out what might different in the atmosphere to cause a change."

Severus paused what he was doing to come over to her table and look at her notes. After studying them for some time, he handed the notebook back to her and said, "You need dragon scales again. The ones you are using are now too old to be of any use. They need to be used within days of their collection unless you preserve them. The jar you are using is insufficient."

"Oh, thank you."

"I will take you later today to collect more scales if you wish."

"Oh, thank you, yes."

They returned to their separate works and remained silent for another long while before Hermione could hear the doorbell ring. Severus left to answer it, and moment later he returned and told her she had a guest. She looked at him quizzically, he didn't look angry so it couldn't have been any of her friends, but then they didn't know she was here anyhow. As they reached top of the stairs, Hermione smiled at the appearance of her father.

"Professor Dumbledore, how good to see you."

"Hermione, my dear. How are you enjoying your vacation."

She paused. It was great until last night. She smiled, "It's been lovely."

"Good to hear. And how is your potion coming along?"

"Not as good as I'd like, but professor Snape found out one of my problems and is helping to fix it."

"Oh?" Dumbledore looked up at Severus and smiled before turning back to Hermione, "getting along well are we?"

"Yes. Professor Snape has been a great host."

"Good news. Well, I've an invitation for you two for this afternoon. I want you both to come to the burrow. First thing there will be an order meeting and I would like Severus to be present. After all," he said, looking at Severus with pride, "it was through your efforts that Grindelwald was not captured."

Unsmiling, Severus answered, "I can assure you, Grindelwald is solely responsible for last night's outcome."

"Yes, well, I meant that you informed us of his presence. How are you faring?"

"I am unharmed. Only a few of the deatheaters were punished. Lucius was the only one to die."

"Oh, yes, I heard about his disappearance. I thought as much had happened. I am sorry for the loss of your friend."

Surprised at the news and at Dumbledore's condolences, Hermione turned to look at Severus, who simply looked at Dumbledore with an unreadable expression. She had been upset about his reaction to her last night, but hearing how his night had gone, she forgot all about it. She wanted to hug him, to offer him comfort of some sort, but knew that even if Dumbledore weren't there, it would be rejected.

"What time would you like Miss Granger to arrive, Headmaster?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. Perhaps around three. And the same for you. During the meeting Mrs. Weasley is preparing a lovely early Christmas dinner for everyone in the order." Putting a hand up to stifle Severus' objection, Dumbledore grinned and said, "You simply must come. Molly insisted on it, and would be horribly upset if you rejected her invitations once again. Besides, it has been a long, hard week for you, and you could use a bit of relaxation. Really, Severus, you don't have a choice in the matter. Well, I must be off, much to do. Convince him for me Hermione, will you?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

"Me?" Hermione asked, perplexed. She couldn't even convince the man to kiss her.

"Oh, and Severus? When you have time, I believe I'm getting low on that potion you make for me."

Severus looked surprised at Dumbledore and glanced towards Hermione before turning back to the Headmaster.

"Oh, it's quite alright. She put two and two together a long time ago. Thank you, Severus. Enjoy the rest of your morning, and I will see you at three." Dumbledore showed himself to the door, and with a quick wave, disappeared.

"Bloody Hell." Hermione heard Severus mumble as he turned for the stairs.

Hermione went downstairs to preserve her potion and clean up her table. There was no point working on it if she had worthless scales.

"I will not be able to take you to collect scales today, Her- Miss Granger, I will take you tomorrow."

"Thank you."

SS~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~~~~~S~SS~S~S~S~S~S~S~~S~S~S~S~S~SS~S~S~S~S~

Severus silently glowered at Dumbledore from the corner of the room. The meeting was long over and he was stuck in the crowded living room of the burrow. Molly had indeed cooked a delicious meal, but he gladly would have eaten out of a can to avoid this cheerful crowd of dunderheads. The old man had it in for him. Severus inched further back into the shadows, hoping no one would bother him. But it wasn't long before Molly Weasley sent Arthur over with a glass of firewhiskey for him.

"Here you go, Mr. Snape," Arthur said with a little too much emphasis on the p, "the Mrs. thinks this will help loosen you up a bit."

"She must have gotten the idea from you, Mr. Weasley." But Severus accepted the glass anyway and took a sip. He didn't drink often, or much when he did, because he hated the idea of not being fully alert at all times. But it seemed losing a little focus here would be just what he needed. Seeing Remus Lupin make his way over only encouraged him to take another sip.

"Severus, dear man. How are you? Bloody good party isn't it?"

"Oh, it's titillating."

"Hm? Oh, never mind. Tonks! Tonks, my dear, come over and say hello to Severus."

Severus groaned and took another sip. While Nymphadora Tonks, now Lupin, was more tolerable than her spouse, he really couldn't stand her.

"Why hello, Severus," she said, beaming. "I'm glad to see you. How are you?"

Before Severus could reply, Remus jumped in, "Darling tell him the good news."

Tonks smiled and took the butterbeer from her husband's hand before turning to Severus, "He's such a lightweight. Two butterbeers and he's done. Well," she said, looking at the bottle, "one and a half."

Severus smirked and Tonks ignored her husband's hurt expression, "the good news he wanted me to tell you is that we're going to have a baby. Admittedly he was a bit nervous about the whole idea, but now that he's used to it, he's very excited. Aren't you dear?" she turned to look at her husband, but he had already wandered off.

"Well, I'd better follow him. Good to see you, Severus."

Great. A wolf baby. Severus made a mental note to start doing the research on giving wolfsbane to babies, they would most certainly be calling on him if Lupin's son took after him.

"Okay, a family photo! Professor Dumbledore, would you please do the honors?" Molly called out over the music.

Dumbledore smiled and collected the camera from Molly, while she collected all of her children and Harry to be a part of the picture. They got all settled and Dumbledore nearly snapped the picture when Molly jumped out of her seat.

"Wait! We almost forgot Hermione! Hermione dearest, come out of that corner and come sit by me."

"Oh Molly, it's quite alright, I-"

"You are one of the family, come here and sit down."

Hermione smiled weakly and made her way over to the seat Molly had mentioned. She sat down and Molly put her arm around her and barked out orders to all her children and husband to smile and keep their eyes open. "And no pranks, Fred or George, or you'll pay for them!"

The boys laughed and immediately put down the rabbit ears they'd been holding over Ginny and Ron.

Dumbledore snapped the picture, Molly took the camera, and everyone back to the party. Except, Severus noted, Hermione, who slipped out the front door without notice from any of her friends.

Severus let fifteen minutes go by before following her outside. Aside from the fact that she was infinitely better company than the majority of the attending party, he was worried about her. She had seemed upset to have been in the picture, though he didn't understand why. She and the Weasleys had always been close, right? He didn't see her when he first exited the front door. It took a moment of looking around at the surrounding field to find her leaning against a tall tree at the end of yard, letting the snow cover her.

_Of course,_ he thought, _It's always got to be a tree with her._ Tentatively, he approached. She was huddled under the bare tree, holding herself tightly for warmth. Taking off his cape, which he had refused to do inside, he wrapped around her. She didn't look up at him, but lay her head against her arms. He was certain he heard a muffled thank you.

"Why are you out here?"

"Because I wanted to be alone."

"As you wish." He turned on his heel and started back towards the house.

"Don't go."

"You said-"

"Just come sit with me?"

He sighed, but did as he was asked. They sat in silence for a short time, until the silence was finally broken by her muffled sob. Not sure what else to do, Severus said the first thing that came to mind.

"Crying is useless. It solves nothing."

"I can't help it," she said, sobbing harder, "It's just a big mess."

He told himself not to, but something in him made him do it, "What is?" he asked.

"Everything, my life. My whole life I thought I was someone else, and now I just feel like I have nothing. I miss my parents, all of them at the moment. I don't know who I belong to, and that stupid family portrait… I miss my friends, I hardly see them now, and I know it's my own fault-"

"Considering they're all in there wanting to spend time with you, I'd have to agree."

"I just can't talk to them. It's so strange, like I don't even recognize who I was. I don't know who I am…" she put her head back in her hands and starting sobbing again.

"You are a dedicated know-it-all bookworm, who is very fiercely loyal to her friends even when distant. You are strong even when things around you are falling apart- except right now, of course- and you belong only to you. You will always have questions, and things will always change, but as long as you stay true to yourself and the things you want, you will never have to question who you are. It has nothing to do with the people around you," he said matter-of-factly and without the slightest trace of emotion.

"Thank you," she said, holding her head up and wiping her eyes. She sniffled a few times more, but was soon back to herself. She looked up and smiled at him and he reached over and brushed her cheek.

"Are you ready to rejoin your friends?"

"Yeah," she said smiling.

She started to walk ahead of him, but something made him grab her hand and pull her back. He took only a second to process what he was about to do and how it would likely change things, but knew that he couldn't force it away anymore. He pulled her tightly into his arms and kissed her with all the passion he felt for her.


	22. Chapter 22

D/C: Not Mine, Never was, the only thing I get out of it is the joy playing with Snape brings me.

A/N1: So, the previous chapter was a good one? Please, if you love me, leave me reviews! It encourages me to write more! They do put me in such a good mood

A/N2: So over the next few chapters, I haven't decided when yet, the story will start to earn its rating. You have been warned!

A/N3: Bahdadada! The Christmas Special! I'm sorry I posted it so late, originally it was meant to be yesterday's, but I worked on it all day in between meals and game time with my family, it just wasn't enough. Hope you like it, and Merry Christmas to everyone, I hope you all a spectacular holiday!

Chapter 22: Things Change

Hermione woke the next morning feeling happy and refreshed, though she hardly slept at all the night before. After the kiss, which seemed to Hermione to have only lasted seconds, he brought her back into the party and spent the rest of his time there in the corner trying to avoid the other guests. She had spent time with all of her friends, laughing and enjoying their company, all the while thinking about the kiss, what it had meant for them, and when it would happen again. He wouldn't take it back again, would he? Finally, as the guests started thinning out, Dumbledore gave his blessing for Severus to go home. Molly made him a gift bag of delicious foods and wished him a Merry Christmas and he was gone faster than Hermione could turn around. She stayed awhile, due to Ginny's insistence, and had a few more butterbeers with her friends. None of the three of them had their boyfriend or girlfriends, so it was really just the group. They talked about everything from quidditch to their school projects, which Hermione knew was just for her sake, and laughed at memories of the years gone by. She still felt the distance that had grown between them, but knew that they would never separate entirely. No matter what happened, they would always be friends. It was nearly one by the time she left, and she really was the last guest to leave. Molly had tried to insist Hermione stay the night, but she refused kindly and said she would sleep much better in her own bed. Feeling just a little tipsy, she went outside, focused on her destination, and apparated.

The lights were all off inside the house, but Hermione knew that Severus was likely in the library. It seemed he fell asleep there more often than his own bed. She was right. A small bit of light from the hallway illuminated the room just enough for Hermione to see the outline of his figure on the couch. She walked in, collected the throw blanket from a nearby chair, and spread it over him as she had taken to doing when she found him like that. He stirred, but didn't rise, and Hermione left to go make some tea before she retired. She had just starting pouring a cup when Severus walked into the kitchen.

"A bit late for tea, isn't it?"

"It's herbal, no caffeine. Would you like some?"

"Since it's herbal."

Hermione smiled and collected another tea cup from the cupboard. After pouring, she handed him the cup and they sat down at the table. They drank their tea in silence for a while, but Hermione could tell that Severus wanted to say something. Instead of pushing him, which she imagined wouldn't go well, she waited. Finally, he cleared his throat and met her gaze.

"Hermione, about earlier, I- Well, I-"

"If you're going to take it back, I don't want to hear it," she said quickly, looking down at her tea.

After Severus didn't say anything following that, Hermione picked up her cup and made to leave the room. As she passed him, however, Severus grabbed her free hand.

"What I was going to say, Hermione, is that against my better judgment, I have come to care very deeply for you."

"Oh," was all she could answer, as she could barely think past her own heartbeat.

"But, I cannot let you think that this will be an easy relationship. I am not easy to get along with, as I'm sure you've seen, and I have many responsibilities that take up most of my time. I am not a romantic man, nor am I very attentive. I like my privacy and will not tolerate that being breached."

"So you're saying," Hermione started as she put her cup back on the table and took Severus' other hand, "that if we're going to try this, then I will have to accept the fact that you are cold, distant, and busy. And you'll have to accept that I am a know-it-all Gryffindor who prefers studying to shopping, and enjoys the quiet of the library much more than the noise of the quidditch field. I do love holidays though, and conversation at mealtimes."

Instead of waiting for him to reply in any way, Hermione leaned forward to kiss the dark wizard before her. He responded lightly, and after a moment wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her down on his lap and deepening the kiss. She responded eagerly, running her hands through his hair and pulling him closer to her, as if to close any distance between them. She opened her mouth to him, and he accepted without hesitation. Slowly and gently, he touched his tongue to hers, and she responded by pulling him even closer, inviting him to explore her mouth. His hands went from holding her waist to slowly moving up her back, around her rib cage, across her stomach, and wrapped around her waist again. He grabbed and pulled tighter, so much that Hermione had to break the kiss to get him to loosen his grip.

"I have to breathe, you know," she said, smiling, and leaned to kiss him again.

Severus gently ran his hands up and down her arms to her fingertips, giving her goosebumps all over. She felt herself becoming more and more lost in the moment, enjoying every bit of attention he wanted to give her. And then, even faster than it began, it stopped. He pulled back from her, eased her off his lap, wished her a good night, and left. While she had been a bit confused, she realized it wasn't a rejection. So she had cleaned up and gone to bed.

While Hermione lay in bed contemplating the previous night's events, she could hear Severus close his bedroom door and make his way downstairs. She knew he would head straight for the library, so she had time before she had to make breakfast. Not that he ever demanded she make breakfast, but she noticed he got irritable if he hadn't eaten by nine. She lay there just a little longer before getting out of bed and heading for the shower. Once she was cleaned up and dressed, she made her way to the kitchen. When breakfast was ready, she went to the library to collect Severus, but he wasn't there. She went into the living room and called out to him, but he didn't respond. Not sure what to think of it just yet, she decided to check the potions lab. There he was, his satchel prepared for collecting ingredients, and he was writing his list. He had two other lists in his hand, but Hermione didn't ask what they were, only saw that one of them said Morning's Brew.

"Severus? Breakfast is ready, if you're hungry."

"I'll be up in a moment," he said without turning around, "I want to finish writing this list first. We'll leave to collect ingredients right after. Then I must stop in at Diagon Alley for a few things."

"Okay." Hermione left then and went back upstairs.

As promised, he arrived a few minutes later and sat down at the table. They ate in silence for a few minutes, then Severus spoke.

"How did you sleep?"

They both paused, that didn't sound right coming from him.

"Good," Hermione answered, giving him a questioning look, "you?"

"Well." Another long silence.

"Today, we will collect the dragon scales first, then the other few ingredients on the list. Then we will go to Diagon Alley, I need to stop at a few places there. Plus, if there's anything you need, we can collect that as well."

"Alright."

"You should go over the list I made, in case there are any ingredients you wish to add."

"Alright."

He said nothing else during breakfast, and made no indication of wanting to be any closer to Hermione than across the table. As soon as he had finished eating, he cleared the dishes and spelled them to be washed, then went to the library. Hermione followed suit, and went upstairs to collect anything she might need for the day. Severus hadn't decorated for Christmas, and she made a quick mental list to collect a few things in town.

"Are you about ready yet, Hermione?" Severus asked from the bottom of the stairs.

Well, he hadn't reverted to Miss Granger. That was a good sign.

"Yes, I'll be right down." Hermione did a quick check over in the mirror to make sure the spell she had used for her hair that morning still worked, that her outfit was cute, and then she went downstairs to meet Severus. He greeted her at the bottom of the stairs, and put his arm around her. She felt the familiar tug in her belly button and before she blinked they were standing in front of a familiar cave.

"You think you can manage to stay on the cliff this time? This time, I will let you fall."

"Not funny."

"Wasn't supposed to be." Hermione scrunched up her nose at him, which he answered with a smirk.

Collecting the scales went by faster than before, Hermione being familiar with the process. Severus collected only a few scales this time and, instead of apparating once they reached the exit of the cave, he took her hand and apparated just a distance from the dragons. They collected the rest of the ingredients on his list. They mostly worked in silence, though Severus did seem to try to be more conversational.

It was only one when he apparated them to Diagon Alley. They stopped first in Morning's Brew and Hermione blushed when she saw Mrs. Fander and remembered their last meeting. Mrs. Fander smiled warmly when she saw Severus and came around the counter to hug Hermione.

"Ooh, so good to see you again, my dear. Severus, it's simply lovely of you to bring her here, I do love the company. Can you stay for tea?"

Hermione knew he was about to say no, but the pleading look on Mrs. Fander's face made her cut in.

"Of course, tea sounds lovely. You wouldn't mind, would you Professor Snape?"

He nodded, and as soon as Mrs. Fander disappeared into the back of the shop, gave Hermione an evil glare.

"She's lonely. It's not so bad to spend a little time with her, is it?"

Severus sighed, but returned to searching the store for the ingredients he wanted. Mrs. Fander called them back a few minutes later, and they followed her voice to the back of the store, where she had a little table set up.

"It's so lovely of you to join me. Ever since Ted died, I've had so little company."

"Well, we're happy to sit with you for a while. Was Ted your husband?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, no. Ted was my son, lost him to a dragon a few years ago. You know how young boys get, he wanted to be a dragon trainer so badly. His first dragon took him down in less than a month."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Oh, don't be. It was his own foolishness, I know. I mean, you don't just decide to be a schoolteacher for twenty-three years and then switch to dragon trainer without even training for the role yourself."

Slightly confused because she had gotten the impression that he was still a teenager, Hermione had to ask, "How old was your son? Having been a schoolteacher for twenty-three years?"

"Oh, he was only fifty-seven. But considering I was almost eighty when he was born, that was way too young for him to die. He hadn't even left me any grandchildren," the older woman added that last part with a look of pure sadness, and Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

The two ladies talked while Severus quietly sipped his tea, until almost two hours later he finally said it was time to leave.

"Are you satisfied?" he asked as they made their exit, ingredients in hand.

"Yes. We made an old woman very happy today."

"Hm. Well, I need to make a stop in Knockturn Alley, if you have personal items you wish to purchase, now would be the time. I'll meet you in thirty minutes, by Flourish and Bott's."

"Okay," she answered, smiling. He may not be the most romantic, but he certainly knew how to appeal to her heart.

Hermione made quick work of her shopping, and as promised, Severus was waiting for her in front of her favorite bookstore. They went inside, Severus heading towards the potion making section and Hermione straight for the magical cookbooks. She wanted to make him a really nice Christmas dinner. After she found the book she liked, she browsed around the shop and found a book she thought would make lovely present for Severus. After that she simply wandered hoping to see something that would catch her eye. She found Severus in the Dark Arts section, heavily engrossed in a dark red book which Hermione could not read the title. When he saw her, he closed it immediately and put it with another two books planned to purchase.

"Have you found anything interesting?" he asked, collecting his pile of books and heading for the checkout counter.

"Yes, actually, a few." Hermione held her pile of books for him to see, and he nodded. It was only six books altogether, which was low for her, but she only had another five days at his house anyway, most of which she hoped to spend fixing her potion.

After the bookstore, they apparated home. Severus went immediately to the library, and Hermione to unpack her shopping. She hadn't bought too many decorations, just enough to brighten up the living room and hallway. She re-enlarged the tree she bought, and decorated it tastefully in silver and gold. She put a few lights around the house, mistletoe over the stairwell, and stockings over the fireplace. One green, for his Slytherin, and one Red, for her Gryffindor. She stepped back to admire her work and grinned, content that he wouldn't find it too over-the-top, but still enough that she felt there was a bit of holiday spirit in the house. Then she went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Christmas was only three days away, so Hermione made a mental note to read well the cookbook she bought.

That night, as Hermione started her potion again fresh, Severus worked alongside her, cutting and preparing ingredients as necessary, then offering tips and suggestions as to their best use in her potion. While he could seem a bit overbearing with his 'suggestions' Hermione knew that his efforts were to support her. They worked until she was exhausted, and he walked her to the bottom of the stairs. He held her back as she climbed the first step, and she turned to face him. He gently pushed his fingers through hair and pulled her closer to him, to which she responded happily. She leaned against him, the added height of the stair making her lips even with his. There was no hesitation today, no second thoughts, no regrets. He just kissed her deeply, enjoying the sensation of her lips on his. Hermione put her arms around his neck and pulled herself tighter against him, so that her whole body was pressed against his. His hands held her waist tightly, then let himself explore, gently caressing her hips, thighs, and returned upward to her back and through her hair. Hermione moaned softly and fought the urge to wrap her legs around him. She didn't have to fight long. Severus pulled back, gently pushing Hermione back to balance on the stairs, then kissed her once again, softly.

"Good night, Hermione."

"You're not going to bed?" she asked, still somewhat breathless. She smiled at Severus' smirk.

"No, not yet. I still have a lot of work to do tonight."

"Alright, well goodnight." She leaned forward to give him one last, gentle kiss, and then went to her room.

S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~~S~S~S~~S~S~~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S

Severus groaned. It was Christmas Eve and Dumbledore had decided that he and Minerva should spend the evening in his home. The bloody happy old fool had been thrilled to see Hermione's decorations and even more thrilled that Severus had allowed it.

"And you hate it when I ask for the Slytherin common room to be decorated."

Severus ignored his comment and sighed as Dumbledore and Minerva sat down in the living room, making themselves at home. Hermione had seemed more than happy to see them, and quickly prepared a tea tray. They sat and visited for an hour, and then Dumbledore asked to see Severus alone in the library. Minerva smiled and rose, nodding to him.

"You boys go talk business, and Hermione and I will start on dinner. See you soon."

Dinner was almost ready and the girls were happily chatting when they overheard Severus yelling.

"It will work! You stubborn old fool, you must listen to me! I have never asked anything from you in over fifteen years, please, just do this for me!"

"Severus, now is not the time."

"You came here to me to talk about this."

Hermione and Minerva jumped and tried to resume their conversation as Dumbledore opened the door and he and Severus made their back down the hallway to the living room. The elder wizard came in smiling and the younger followed with a look of suppressed rage.

"Dinner will be ready in just a moment," Minerva said with an exceptionally cheery tone, "Perhaps we should start the evening with a glass of wine. Severus will you please do the honors?" she asked motioning, toward the kitchen, "Hermione, why don't you help?"

Hermione nodded, taking the hint, and followed Severus to the kitchen.

Minerva tried to repair the evening, but Severus was in no mood. Dinner ended on a uncomfortable note, and Hermione said goodbye to her parents early in the evening. As soon as they had left, Severus stalked off to the library and didn't come out the rest of the time Hermione was awake.

S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~~S~~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S

Hermione cooked breakfast quietly, expecting Severus to retain last night's mood. If he did, today was going to be long. She had hoped he would want to spend at least part of the day with her, but found it unlikely at this point. She set the table and went to the library to look for Severus. He was sitting at his desk in the far corner of the room, feverishly studying a piece of parchment.

"It's going to work, I know it."

"Severus?"

Startled, Severus stood abruptly and turned.

"What do you need?"

"Um, I just thought you'd like to come to breakfast."

"It's morning?"

"Yes, it's eight."

Severus looked at her blankly for a few seconds, then turned back to his desk, "I'll just clean this up, and join you in a moment."

"Alright," Hermione had expected to see him working, he was always doing that, but she had never seen him so applied that she'd been able to sneak up on him. She was curious as to what he was working on, but knew that asking him would result in some manner of chaos.

She returned to the dining room and cast a warming spell on the food. He appeared, as promised, a minute later. He ate quickly, thanked her, and left for his room. When he did not come down after an hour, Hermione assumed he went to sleep and went downstairs to work on her potion. It was almost nightfall when Severus joined her.

"Oh, you're awake. How did you sleep?" Hermione had thought about being upset over his disappearance, but she did have to concede that he warned her about being busy. And he looked like he had been working on something important all night. She decided that she would have to let today pass. After all, he didn't make her any promises.

"Well. I hadn't intended to sleep at all, but it seems I spent most of the day that way. How is your potion coming along?"

"Good. But I think I'm going to wrap it up for today, I want to start on dinner."

"I shall assist you."

"Thanks, but you don't have to, really. I think I'm starting to get to know my way around a kitchen."

"I would like to."

Hermione looked up at him and saw the determination in his eyes. She loved that look, though usually it was meant to frighten or at least intimidate people.

"Alright. But I warn you," she said, shaking a finger playfully at him, "if you get in my way I'm going boot you right out."

"Agreed."

Severus turned out to be quite useful in the kitchen, completing Hermione's every instruction and following her direction perfectly. Dinner was finished sooner than she expected, and she and Severus enjoyed a delicious meal. Hermione mentally gave herself a pat for not messing anything up, and thank Severus for his help in the preparation. They tried to make conversation, but it seemed every question they asked of eachother only warranted one word answers. When they had eaten their fill, Severus cleared and spelled the dishes to be cleaned, and asked Hermione if she would join him in the living room. She smiled when she walked in to see he had the fire going, and had a single rose lying on the coffee table.

"Is that for me?" she asked, pointing to the rose.

"Yes," he said, picking it up and offering it to her.

"It's lovely," she took the stem from him and kissed his cheek. Then she pulled him as she sat down, encouraging him to sit beside her.

She kissed him then, and rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm over her, to make it more comfortable for her, and they sat in a comfortable silence for a while, just watching the fire crackle and burn. Finally, Severus pointed towards the tree Hermione had decorated.

"I believe the headmaster and Professor McGonagall have left you a present."

"They did? When did they have time? I didn't even notice."

Hermione slipped off the couch and made her way to the Christmas tree. Under it were a few wrapped presents, the biggest obviously being from Dumbledore with its over-the-top wrapping.

"It's for you, Severus." Hermione said, smiling, offering the package to him.

"M-? Hm." Severus accepted it from her, and gently peeled back the wrapping as if afraid to rip it.

"It's the point of wrapping you know, to tear it off" Hermione giggled.

"Yes, but with the headmaster, it's likely some sort of prank wrapping that screams at you if you tear it."

Hermione giggled, that would be something he'd do. She reached for the next package wrapped in gold and red, that was probably Minerva's. It had her name on it, so Hermione opened it to reveal a pair of lovely ruby hair clips. She brushed her hair back and used them to pin up one side of her hair. She looked at Severus and smiled sweetly, turning her head just slightly to show off her new accessories. He smirked, and Hermione collected another present from under the tree. She tossed it to him, which was quite a feat, because it was so heavy, but he caught it and looked at the tag. He glanced up at her before opening it and, still carefully, ripped the wrapping to find a copy of Teaching Potions to Dummies for Geniuses. Severus' lip turned up just slightly, and Hermione laughed from her spot on the floor.

"It does look a promising read, doesn't it? But it's not just funny, there's a lot of good stuff in there. I think you'll enjoy it."

"I'm sure it will be an interesting read, thank you. Open yours."

Hermione turned back towards the tree and picked the last box up.

"Well you certainly can tell a Slytherin wrapped it," she smiled and tore the wrapping off. Inside was a small, leather bag. It was a deep red with a long strap that would leave it at Hermione's waist. The bag was open, and she could see empty, shrunken vials, tools of varying uses, and tiny book.

"I thought that, as often as you've gone to collect ingredients with me, that you may as well have your own kit."

"It's lovely, thank you!" Hermione returned to her spot on the couch beside Severus and again rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a long time, Severus gently caressing her arm, Hermione snuggled into his chest. Several times she questioned whether or not she was dreaming, was it possible that she was in the arms of someone she had four months ago considered the bat of the dungeons? Not to mention he was holding her, the girl he had named the Gryffindor know-it-all, and it wasn't a choke-hold.

"Are you quite alright?" Severus asked pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Hm? Yes, wonderful. Why do you ask?"

"Your grip on my forearm has been continuously getting tighter for the last ten minutes. I thought perhaps you were uncomfortable."

"Oh, no. Sorry. I just was lost in thought. I am quite comfortable."

She looked up at him and smiled, then let her face grow serious again as she studied him.

"Severus?" she asked, touching her hand to his cheek softly.

"Yes?" he answered, his piercing black eyes entirely focused on her.

"I want you to kiss me again, like you did the other day under the tree."

She barely finished her sentence when his lips covered hers.


	23. Chapter 23

D/C: Once again, (I'm not sure why I keep doing this, but I suppose it's better to adamant than sorry) not even the tiniest bit of The Harry Potter world belongs to me. I write about it for fun.

A/N1: To PeachyMom, Now why would you want me to give it away? A little hint, but Patience, love ; ) (it will be worth the wait…)

A/N2: Thanks so much for the great feedback! I love it!

Chapter 23: Returning to Hogwarts

Severus was so entirely focused on his work that he didn't notice Hermione's presence in the room. He had read through the book three times since he'd bought it a week ago, and knew that it was the solution to his problem.

"If he won't have a part in this, I'll do it myself. He'll be gone soon enough anyway," he mumbled to himself as he marked the page and closed the book.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked loudly from the other side of the room.

"Nothing. What are you doing in here, and why are you yelling?"

"I came to tell you we have to leave soon. And I was yelling because I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes and you didn't hear me. I didn't think you'd want me in your workspace, so I raised my voice instead."

"Oh, right. I'm collecting my things now, be ready in five minutes."

"Alright, but we don't actually have to leave for an hour, I just wanted to give you a heads up."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the young woman before him. He could almost see her mentally filing away not to use the term 'heads up' with him. She grinned, turned and left the room. Severus collected his books and shrunk them to fit in his pocket. These were not leaving his person until he had recreated the potion the book described. It was his only chance, he had to take it.

He was so focused on his project that he barely noticed what he was packing, and very nearly missed the book on the nightstand. It was the one Hermione had given him. He didn't have much experience in having a relationship, but he almost sure that would be a bad thing. He read the title again, and smiled inwardly. She had been right, though he hadn't read much of it because of the other project on his mind, it did have some good advice for handling potion ingredients and equipment.

_I might actually use this as a homework assignment for my first-year classes. The gods know I should probably do it for the fifth-years, too. Dunderheads._

Once everything was in his bag, Severus went downstairs. Hermione's bag was waiting by the door, and she was busy making sure everything in the house was prepared for a long absence. He felt badly for the way he'd ignored her for the last few days. It was true that he was busy, but he got himself into this, and she was his responsibility now. He'd barely seen her since Christmas, except when she'd insist he eat with her. Otherwise, she'd be in the lab, he in the library.

She came through to the door to kitchen and made a check sign with her hand. Severus assumed she was going through her mental to-do list.

"All finished?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered smiling, "You know we have at least forty minutes until we should leave. Do you know what sounds better than leaving early?"

Severus immediately banished the thoughts that arose when she grinned seductively at the end of her question.

Since he didn't answer, she approached him and put her arms around his neck. Kissing him sweetly on the lips, she pulled him towards the couch and gently pushed him onto it. She put a knee on either side of his waist, straddling him, and leaned to kiss him. It didn't take him long to forget about the vital project he was working on. She moved from his lips, and laid gentle kisses along his cheek to his earlobe, where she paused a moment to nibble as she undid the top button of his uniform. She then moved down to his neck, gently kissing and nipping the tender skin. He fought off the urge to moan, and pulled her back up to his lips. He wasn't sure if he could handle forty minutes of this.

He caressed her mostly bare thighs, enjoying the feel of her silky smooth skin. She seemed to catch her breath as his fingertips brushed the fabric of her skirt, and he immediately pulled back. Moving back down to his neck, Hermione reached for his hands and pulled them back up, just a little further so that his fingers were just under her skirt. She said nothing, but Severus could feel her cheeks heat up, and knew she was blushing.

_Why did she do that if she's embarrassed? Should I stop this? Does she think I have expectations? I should probably stop this. Perhaps I-_

"Severus?" Hermione was sitting up, face still slightly flushed, but looking somewhat confused, "Where did you go? Is everything okay?"

"Hm?"

"Well, you just kind of… stopped."

Instead of answering, Severus gently guided her off his lap to sit beside him, grateful that she didn't seem to notice that he was already semi-hard though he had tried to control that. He put an arm around her and kissed her lips gently. She smiled, but still looked confused. He chose to ignore it. Rather, he pulled her into him and held her tightly. The girl needed to stop kissing with such passion, he was still a man after all.

Hermione rose after a while and told him it was time to go. She went to the bathroom to straighten up, and he waited by the door. A few minutes later, she came out wearing her school robes, and he kissed her a final time before they apparated back to Hogwarts. A moment later they were in front of the gates of Hogwarts and Filch was opening it for them.

"Caught one up to no good already, professor?" Filch said, his eyes gleaming as he anticipated Hermione's detention.

"No. I simply had to escort her back to Hogwarts as she could not take the train."

Filch looked Hermione up and down closely, "Are you pregnant? We already got two of those this year, and you know the ministry has very strict laws on babies out-of-wedlock."

"No, Mr. Filch, I am not pregnant. And frankly, that's none of your business." Hermione answered matter-of-factly.

"Uh! Ooh, Professor Snape, are you going to say anything?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at the hunched older man, "She's right, it's not. Good day, Mr. Filch."

As they left him at the gates, Hermione could hear Filch complaining, "Always thought it'd be a cold day in hell when Severus Snape agreed with a student."

Hermione smiled despite herself, but quickly erased it when Severus looked back at her. As soon as they entered the castle, Severus left for his quarters and Hermione for hers.

S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S

Hermione was waiting at the doors when her friends finally arrived that evening. Ginny rushed to hug her, then said something about having to meet someone for a minute before dinner and left. Harry and Rom both had their girlfriends on their arms, but released them long enough to hug their friend. Luna hugged Hermione too, but Lavender snorted at her. She still hadn't gotten over it when Ron had asked for Hermione instead of her the previous year. She waved awkwardly at the other girl, and inwardly smiled when she saw Ron give Lavender a stern look. The pretty blonde sighed, then smiled at Hermione and waved.

They all agreed to meet at dinner, and Hermione made a mental note to sit on the other side of Ron. It was petty, but it was also kind of funny.

As Hermione made her way up the stairs to her dormitory, she felt watched. She turned, but knew she would see nothing. She was beginning to wonder if she was imagining it all. But as continued the feeling grew stronger and she turned again. At first she saw nothing, as usual. But light from the window bounced off a mirror on the wall, and Hermione saw it. It was very faint, a ghostly reflection in the mirror. Hermione approached the mirror and reached to touch the glass where the barely recognizable figure stood. The figure reached out as well, the ghostly wisps of air taking the form of a hand and, as it put its hand on her shoulder, she could almost feel its touch. She turned, hoping that the form would still be there when she faced it, but it was not. When she turned back to the mirror, it was gone from there, too. Hermione decided that she would spend some time in the library that night looking up the ghosts of Hogwarts.

Hermione did not feel the ghost's presence for the rest of the evening. She ate dinner with her friends, enjoying the comfort of their company, and listened to their stories of Christmas. She couldn't help but think she'd had it better. She smiled at the recent memory of him holding her on the couch, the both of them watching the fire. She couldn't imagine something feeling any more right.

"What are you looking so dreamy about?" Ginny asked, pulling her out of her reverie.

"Hm? I was just enjoying your stories."

"Lies!" Ginny said excitedly, "You had a dreamy look!"

Hermione did not like being backed into a corner, so she simply changed the subject.

"So, Gin, who was it that you had to run off and see so quickly earlier? I noticed that you didn't even make time to come to the room and fix your hair."

Ginny hands immediately went to her hair, "Does it look bad?"

Hermione laughed, Ginny was a pro at this game as well.

"No, it doesn't look bad. You look very nice."

"Who did you have to go meet, Gin?" Harry asked. Hermione tried not to think it was jealousy in his voice, just curiosity.

"A friend. Does it matter, Harry?"

The possible romance between the two was over, but Hermione could sense the unresolved feelings between the two. It was completely obvious to Hermione, but it seemed the rest of the table didn't even notice the exchanged looks. Not even Luna, who looked around with a dreamy expression as always, hardly noticing her boyfriend's behavior.

Dumbledore called the room to attention, and made the announcements for the New Year's Eve celebration in four days. Everyone who wanted to go could, but only the fourth years and over could stay after twelve-thirty. There were groans around the room from the younger students, but cheering from everyone of appropriate age.

"You're going to go Hermione, yes?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. Why, are you planning to do my hair?"

"Of course."

The girls smiled, Ginny would never miss an opportunity to fix Hermione's hair. Hermione looked back to the head table as Dumbledore finished his announcement, and noticed Snape look straight at her for a moment before sweeping his eyes across the room.

That night Hermione stopped by the library to look for more information on her mysterious ghost. She poured through every book she could think of, but found nothing that explained the wispy form or who it might have belonged to. She didn't even realize she was falling asleep until she woke to the sound of flipping pages. She opened her eyes and lifted her head to find Severus sitting at her table, reading a book and taking notes of his own.

"Um, good evening, professor."

"It's morning, Granger."

Hermione turned towards the window to confirm that it was still dark outside. It was.

"It's four-thirty."

"Oh." Collecting her thoughts, Hermione sorted through her books and kept the two she thought most relevant. After putting the others away, she returned to the table to collect her things. It was four-thirty in the morning, so they were likely the only people in the library, but still she didn't think he would approve of her showing any measure of informality.

"Seeing ghosts, Granger?" he asked, flipping through the pages of one her books.

"Just wanting to become more acquainted with them."

Severus nodded and put her book back with the other. She could tell he didn't believe her, but she didn't want to start talking about a mysterious ghost if it was going to turn out that it was just her wild imagination. She picked up her things and headed for the door.

"Good night, professor," Hermione said as she passed his seat.

A moment later, she was pressed up against a nearby bookshelf, Severus pinning her shoulders with his palms. In her surprise, she dropped everything she was carrying. He rushed in quickly to kiss her, stopping whatever it was she had been about to say. Hermione quickly forgot what that was. After a moment, he pulled back, released her, and returned to his table. Hermione collected her things once again, and headed towards the door. Just as she opened it, she heard Severus call out to her.

"And, Miss Granger, five points from Gryffindor for being out past curfew."


	24. Chapter 24

D/C: It's a lie. All the rumors about me having any stake in Harry Potter are totally false. JK Rowling did it all on her own. I simply use her brilliance to entertain myself. (And yes, I think I'm funny)

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews, I love you guys! Happy New Year to all, I hope you had fun and safe holiday! And to Lisa, If you like it so much, why do you want it to be finished? ;)

Chapter 24: Part 1-New Year's Eve

Hermione sat patiently while Ginny played with her hair. It normally took the red head hours to decide just what way would be exactly right, but tonight she seemed to be in a hurry. Hermione's hair came out gorgeous, as it always did when Ginny fixed it.

"Well, you're all done girly. You look great! I have to go, but I'll see you in the great hall at eleven thirty."

Hermione nodded, collected her books, and made her way down to the common room to study. She'd already finished all her homework, but she'd been spending an enormous amount of time trying to figure out the ghost, which hadn't appeared once since she saw it in the mirror. After school and her potion, it was all she could think about. And of course, Severus. She hadn't seen much of him in the last few days, they'd both been equally distracted. And she hadn't been able to see him yet today because Dumbledore had him on the early patrolling shifts. He would chaperone the party until twelve-thirty, and then another professor would take over.

Hermione smiled as she thought of a great way to spend the evening. At twelve-thirty when they usher out all the under age students, she would sneak out and meet Severus in his quarters. They could spend some time together until she had to go back to her common room. Her mind wandered to the day they came back to Hogwarts. His kisses, the feel of his hands against her skin, the heat that had seemed to rush through her body… suddenly Hermione was grateful she was the only one in the common room.

S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~~S~S~S~S~~S~~S~~~S~S~S~S~S~~~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S

"Professor?" he heard her call from the door of his classroom.

"Come in, Miss Arden. What do you need?"

"Well, professor," she started nervously, "I was wondering if there was any way you would allow me to take an extra credit assignment. I know my grades haven't been doing so well, and I thought-"

"You are receiving E's on almost all of your assignments, I can assure you that is well above seventh year class average."

"Yes, but I prefer O's, and I was thinking-"

"Then you should have studied harder for the assignments you were given. Good day, Miss Arden."

"Oh, professor," she started again, her tone changing from nervous to seductive, "isn't there anything I can do?" she walked forward and put both of her hands on his desk and leaned forward, doing her best to emphasize her cleavage. She was horribly put out when not only did he not even bother to look up, he threatened to take house points.

"Miss Arden, if there's nothing else, leave now or I will take house points."

"And perhaps detention?"

Severus paused. Did she just ask for detention? He looked up to see her grinning sweetly at him, still leaning on his desk. Oh. Oh, no. Was she? This was a first, if anyone had ever gotten this idea before they'd been smart enough to ignore it.

"Yes, in fact. All right, Miss Arden. You are to see Mr. Filch tonight for your detention. You can help him clean up during the party. And ten house points from Slytherin. Good day."

As she stormed out of the classroom without shutting the door, Severus grinned to himself. Stupid girl. He went back to grading papers and soon forgot about her. At seven he started his patrols. All the stupid things students tried on New Year's Eve. Within two hours, he had caught at least a dozen students with alcohol. Over the next three, he caught at least twenty more. The professors on duty hadn't caught any, he suspected that they were simply looking the other way as this was a special occasion. He brought the confiscated drinks to the kitchen and warded the closet he stored them in. As he walked off, he didn't even notice Fred and George hiding in the far corner of the room.

When Severus got back, everyone in the party was counting down.

"Seven…Six…Five…Four…Three…Two…One…Happy New Year!" they all shouted in unison. Severus just rolled his eyes. He scanned the crowd and stopped when he saw Hermione standing with her friends, wearing a tiara and silver glitter shining throughout her hair. She was laughing and swaying just slightly, and Severus deduced the drink in her hand was probably not just punch. He couldn't decide if he should go inspect and bust the whole lot of them, or if he should just leave her alone. He was grateful to notice Cormac McLaggen getting sloppy on the dance floor, and chose to pursue him. By the time he was finished giving the boy a sober-up potion, taking house points, and giving him detention, he was off duty and happily left the great hall for his own quarters. He didn't even notice May Arden watching him wistfully as she made her way around the room, collecting discarded cups or trash.

S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~~S~~S~~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S

It was past one when Hermione made her way out of the great hall. Ginny had disappeared and the boys had paired off with their girls, so she slipped away unnoticed. Walking down the corridors, Hermione noticed a lot of the students had paired off in the hallways, hiding in little niches to spend some time alone together.

_Oh, geez, I am officially like my peers. Bloody Hell._

Hermione had just started down the steps leading Severus' potions lab when she heard Draco's voice.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I know I was late, but I got stuck at the party."

"You mean you got stuck on Pansy Parkinson! I saw you kiss her when the clock struck twelve."

"I did not! She jumped on me! Trust me, I never wanted her before, and I certainly don't want her now."

"Well, you did shove her off awfully quickly."

"Much unlike what I did the first time you jumped on me," he said teasingly.

"Lies! You jumped on me, you, you BOY!" but she was giggling, and then Hermione could hear snogging and rushed quickly past in hopes they wouldn't see her. They didn't.

"Wow," she whispered to herself, "didn't see that one coming. Really, Ginny? He's a Slyth- well, who am I to talk?"

Still feeling quite drunk from her drink, which Ron had taken the liberty of spiking while she had not been looking, Hermione gently pushed open the door to the lab. She crossed the room, straightened the pretty blue dress Ginny had made her buy for the occasion, and knocked on the door. It took a moment for Severus to open the door wearing a plain white button up shirt and his black trousers, and though they both knew it wasn't likely to have been anyone else, he still looked surprised.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, though he found himself somewhat glad to see her.

"Are you busy?" she asked, "Because I can go if you are. I just thought we might-"

Severus stood to the side to allow her entrance, and Hermione happily went inside. After he reluctantly pulled her off of kissing him, he offered a glass of water, and went to the kitchen to collect it for her when she accepted. When he came back to the living room, though, she was gone. He could hear movement in his bedroom and headed there. Maybe she went to look for the bathroom. As he entered the room, however, he was shocked to see Hermione out of her dress, covered by just her slip.

"I think perhaps," he said, putting the glass of water on nightstand and turning towards the door again, trying not to look at her, "that I had better get you a sober-up potion."

"Why? I'm quite comfortable as is," she said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing him.

"Yes, I see that. But perhaps too comfortable."

"Um, no, I think I'm fine," she insisted, kissing his neck and reaching to unclasp his top button.

Covering her hand gently with his, Severus willed himself to be stronger than he wanted to be.

"Hermione," he started, pushing her gently towards his bed and guiding her to sit down, "you wait here for a moment, and I will be right back."

"Or," she said, pulling him back to her, and grabbing his hand, guiding them to her waist and down her hips to her bare thighs, "you could just stay here with me."

As she kissed him again, Severus remained frozen where he was. While his head screamed for him to get her the bloody potion, his feet remained planted where they were. She pulled him closer to her, and leaned backward onto the bed, pulling him down on top of her. Sighing, Severus rolled so that he was lying next to her instead. They lay there for a while, Severus losing himself in her kisses as she wrapped one leg over his waist and pressed herself closer to him. He caressed her leg, gripping her thigh as his hand climbed slowly up, under her slip until he could feel the fabric of her knickers. Quickly he pulled his hand, back scolding himself harshly for allowing things to go this far while she was intoxicated. He was not that sort of man.

"It's okay," Hermione whispered into his ear, her hot breath sending a jolt down his spine, "I want you to. I want to make love to you tonight, Severus."

_Why?_

"Hermione, you aren't in your… logical mind. I wouldn't want for you to wake up tomorrow, regretting the night before."

"I won't," she said with a deep, throaty giggle, "trust me, sober me wants to seduce you, too."

_Why did she have to say that? That certainly isn't helping my situation. If she keeps going on like this…_

"She just is too nervous, though." Hermione added, kissing his lips again before moving on to his cheek, and whispering into his ear, "Don't you want me?"

Severus twitched, much to his dismay. Hermione felt it and smiled. "Is that a yes?"

"Hermione, I can assure you that is not a question. But think logically, do you want to look back and remember our first time together as you being drunk and me taking advantage of that?"

"By the time you're done fighting it, I'll be sober." Hermione sighed, rolling out of his arm.

_Thank the gods! _Severus thought, grateful that she had left his embrace, as he couldn't seem to make himself leave hers.

"I'll be right back. Perhaps you'll want to put on your dress."

"You've seen me in a towel, I can't imagine finding this to be entirely ," she replied, positioning herself at the head of the bed and resting her head on a pillow.

Severus didn't answer as he hurried to get her the potion. Perhaps then she would come to her senses and realize just what she was going to do, and with whom. Severus fought off the little voice in his head that told him he was waiting for her to change her mind about him, in all aspects. It might take some time, but when she came to a full realization of who was she seeing, Severus was sure she would want nothing to do with it, and he didn't want her to have to regret anything. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, he returned to Hermione with the potion in hand. She was already asleep, snoring softly into his pillow. Sighing, knowing he would normally have been pissed at this situation, he flipped the other side of his green comforter over her and left the room. He made a mental note to himself to wake her in a few hours so that she could get back to her room before anyone noticed she was missing, and then laid down on the couch.


	25. Chapter 25

D/C: Not mine, never has been, never will be.

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! I truly appreciate each and every one of you! As a special present, two chapters in one day! I hope you like this one, and hope to hear from you soon : )

Chapter 25: Part two, New Year's Morning.

Hermione woke an hour later and saw the potion by the bed. She took it, and drank down the glass of water he'd left her as well. After just a few minutes her head stopped spinning, and her mind cleared. She looked around the bedroom as she recalled what she had just done and smiled. She knew it was true that she likely would not have tried to seduce him had she been sober, but she hadn't been lying to him when she said it wasn't from lack of want. But right now, she desperately loved that he rejected her.

_He's a gentlemen,_ she thought, _despite what he would have us all think. Refusing me on the basis that he didn't want me to regret it just makes me feel even stronger about him, I just know this is right_.

Shifting the blanket back, Hermione slid off the oddly high bed and walked to the living roomin search of her wizard. She gently nudged him and he woke with a start.

"What is it?" he asked, sitting up quickly.

"Relax, Severus, just come here," she answered, pulling his hand gently. He obediently followed, dark eyes alert. She guided him into the bedroom and pulled the blankets back on the bed. Then she crawled in a motioned for him to get in beside her. He started to protest, but she put her hand up to silence him.

"I took the potion, I'm fine. I just want you to come lay with me for a while before I have to go," she pointed to the table and when he was satisfied, pulled on his shirt to encourage him into bed. He complied, and Hermione snuggled contentedly into his arms.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being so noble."

"I would consider it responsible more than anything."'

"Well, however you want to phrase it, it just made you even more wonderful."

"That is hardly a word to describe me, Hermione."

Even as he tried to disguise it, Hermione could hear regret in his voice. Reaching up from her cozy place on his chest, she gently stroked his face, and could feel him close his eyes against her touch.

"It is to me," she replied, gently kissing his chin. She tucked her head back into his chest for a moment, listening to the soothing, steady beat of his heart. He was running his hands through her hair, gliding through the strands and brushing his fingers against the skin of her back that her slip did not cover.

After a moment, his fingers stopped moving and Hermione could hear his breathing change, indicating to her that he was asleep. She tried, but it was proving to be a bit more difficult for her. Her mind was too preoccupied with everything that had happened that year, and how she had gone from at least partly agreeing with Harry that Severus Snape was greasy git to wanting nothing more than to be with him. She nudged herself closer, and Severus instinctively tightened his hold on her.

Severus awoke, somewhat groggily, to Hermione tracing her fingers lightly against his arm.

"Sorry," she said, quickly retracting her hand, "I didn't mean to wake you."

He lightly took her forearm in his hand, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it, then folded his hand over hers and clutched it to his chest. He closed his eyes again, and she lifted her head to kiss him. He responded gently and she continued, bringing her hand up to caress his cheek. She propped herself up on her elbow, leaning over him and deepening the kiss.

Severus hesitantly touched his fingers to the hand she held on his face and traced her bare skin up to her shoulder. The thin strap of her slip stopped him, and he could feel goosebumps rising on her shoulder. Moving his hand quickly to wrap around her waist, Severus flipped them over so that she was laying on her back, and he was leaning over her. She looked obviously surprised, but relaxed when he bent to kiss the base of her neck before returning to her lips. He nibbled at her bottom lip, making Hermione whimper from the sensation of it. He pulled back just slightly and Hermione propped herself up just enough to press her lips against the skin of his neck. When he didn't protest, she nibbled and sucked at the tender flesh until she made her way down to the fabric of his shirt. Then she lifted her lips back to his while her hands went for the buttons of his shirt. She felt him stiffen for just a moment, but she slipped her tongue through his parted lips, and all resistance left him. He ran his free hand from her face to her neck, to softly caress the skin of her chest above her slip. Tentatively, he slid his hand down further to her breasts. Her nipples grew hard at his touch, and Severus softly traced circles around them, eliciting a muffled mewl of pleasure from her. Hermione felt him shift, then his lips left hers as he trailed kisses down her body until he pressed his lips to the fabric that separated them from her soft skin. She lay back enjoying the sensation of him gently squeezing and kissing her.

Hermione could feel that she was wet, and silently begged that he would not change his mind. Then she was suddenly yanked forward to a sitting up position and felt him tug at the thin straps of her slip. Then it was off, and she was bare to her bra and knickers. Her eyes were even with his chest, which was now was barely covered by his unbuttoned shirt, and she ran her hands slowly up his chest to shoulders and slid the irritating fabric off of him. He held still while she explored his upper body with her hands before clutched his sides and kissed his toned stomach and hard chest. She could feel the thin lines of scars covering his torso, and gently pressed her lips against each of them.

Severus pushed her back gently, and as she lay back down, he took in the form of the woman before him. It was dark, but his eyes were well adjusted to it, and he could see well her emerald green bra and knickers. Had she worn those specifically because she planned to… no, probably not. It was just coincidence. He didn't believe in coincidence, but felt it was the likely option this time. He pressed his hands to her waist just above the fabric of her knickers, and guided his hands up her smooth stomach to her breasts. She watched his movements in anticipation, and Severus suddenly felt very anxious. How could she have this effect on him? Breathing deeply, he lowered himself onto the bed beside her and kissed her deeply. She turned into him, so that her whole body faced him, and pressed herself against him. Through the fabric of his trousers, Hermione could feel his erection. She bit her lip, anxious and somewhat nervous. She was prepared for this, and wanted it badly, but it still made her a little nervous. She felt him slide his hand around the fabric of her bra until he came to the clasps. A second later, he was pulling the strap loose garment off her shoulder. She adjusted, slipping the bra all the way off and laid back once again.

Hermione smiled as he gazed at her in wonderment, gently reaching for her as if trying to touch a ghost. She wondered what he was thinking just then, but thought better than to ask. He lightly traced her bare skin before taking her breast in a firm grip, massaging the tender skin. Suddenly he rushed forward, taking her nipple into his mouth, causing Hermione to gasp lightly with pleasure. He gently licked, then nibbled, then sucked hard. Hermione put her hands through his hair, down his neck, and over his shoulder to the top of his back. She folded her fingers inward, pushing her nails into his skin, and he growled into her breast. He pulled back and she whimpered her disappointment. As he trailed kisses down her belly, leaving heat from each of them on her skin, Hermione thought she could almost feel him smile. When he reached her knickers, he pushed lightly on either of her knees, encouraging her to spread them apart for him. She complied, and shuddered as he traced the hot line hidden by the satin material. He pressed his fingers into the fabric, pushing against her swollen nub. She gasped and involuntarily bucked her hips. This seemed to please him, and he traced circled over it while running his forefinger down her knickers to her wetness.

He looked up at her to see her watching him intently, looking nothing but excited. By him. She wanted him. Gently he lowered his head to kiss just above the top line of her knickers, tracing his mouth along the edges of the fabric. Pushing her leg up higher, he kissed her the top of her inner thigh, still pleasuring her with his hand. She let out a small whine, and gently pushed her hips towards him. Finally, he moved his hands to the outside of her thighs, sliding up to clasp the sides of her knickers and slowly pulled them down, exposing the last of her covered skin, leaving her lying entirely naked before him. Severus felt himself catch his breath at the sight. He grew harder, and it took all he had to keep from yanking off his own trousers off and burying himself deep within her.

Sensing his hesitation, Hermione sat up, reaching forward to hug him to her, and kissed his lips. Her hands played at the button of his trousers, then unzipped him, and pushed the clothing down, and turned to finish pulling them off, leaving only his black boxers. Almost impatiently, she pulled him down on top of her, kissing him with a fierce need. She pushed his boxers down with her hands and slid them the rest of the way with her legs. The next thing she felt was him pressed up against her, his tip tight against her wet entrance. He didn't move right away, and Hermione gazed up at his dark, unreadable eyes.

"Are you… sure?" he whispered, his voice hoarse.

Hermione could only blink. Was he seriously asking that now? _Bloody hell, yes!_

"Severus, yes, I want to be with you."

With that last reassurance, Severus plunged inside her, but stopped immediately at her gasp of pain.

"Are you all right?" he asked, unsure if he should move.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine. It's supposed to hurt a little the first time." She leaned up to kiss him, but he was too shocked to respond.

"The first? But- Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, a mix of agitation, guilt, and concern.

"Well, you were so hesitant to begin with, I was afraid you'd turn me away. Besides you didn't ask."

"Why would I ask such a question?"

Hermione could see this conversation ending badly if she did not reroute his focus. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pushed him back inside her. Then wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him close enough to whisper in his ear.

"Severus, I want this with you. I want to pleasure you, be pleasured by you. I want to be with you, feel you inside me, give you my virginity.

She felt him grow hard again inside her and slowly he resumed his ministrations.

"I would have been slower, gentler," he whispered, pressing into her guiltily.

"Severus," she said kissing his lips, "you act as if you're doing something terrible to me. Honestly, it's already starting to feel better. Just keep at this pace for a little while. Trust me, I like this. I like being this close to you."

He didn't respond after that, but kissed her very lightly on the lips as he slowly brought himself in and out of her. Hermione felt her muscles relax, and the painful feeling gradually changed to a pleasant one. Soon she found herself mewling with pleasure and pushing her hips up to meet his, encouraging him to move faster. He complied, breathing in shallow, jagged breaths.

Seeing her below him, squirming in pleasure at his attentions was amazing to him. She was calling his name in shallow, desperate whispers. With each pump into her hot, tight wetness he felt himself getting closer to his climax. Her quiet cries of pleasure were coming with more urgency, and he could see she was close as well. Focusing on her voice, he pressed into her harder, hearing her gasps of delight becoming more high-pitched. Her nails dug into the skin of his arms, and Severus felt her walls tighten around him, contracting as she reached her orgasm. She cried out with pleasure, and grabbed hold of him desperately as the rush overwhelmed her body. Severus felt his own take him then, his creamy liquid spilling into her, and he let out a low growl of contentment. She held him inside her a little while longer, holding her legs around him until she was content to release him.

As he lay down beside her, pulling her into a tight embrace, she kissed him. It was a slow, deep kiss, and Severus returned it happily. When they finally broke apart, Hermione positioned herself comfortably in his arms, and said, "Happy New Year's, Severus."


	26. Chapter 26

D/C: If anyone thinks I'm making money off this rubbish, they're mad. I'm simply using JK Rowling's diamonds of characters to entertain myself and perhaps a few others.

A/N: There was no happier person on earth when I woke up at five in the morning to all your wonderful reviews! Thank you so much, I love you all!

Chapter 26: He Has a Name

Hermione brushed her hair and gently hummed to herself a muggle tune. There was a bang on the bathroom door and Lavender Brown strode in, looking fierce.

"Can I help you, Lavender?"

"Don't you talk to me looking so innocent, I know what you did!"

Gently putting the hairbrush down and turning her full attention to the blonde, Hermione calmly asked, "Oh? And just what did I do?"

"You were out with MY Won-Won last night! At one in the morning, he kissed me goodnight and told me he was going to bed! I went upstairs and low and behold, you weren't there. So I got one of the boys to check his dorm and he wasn't there, either! So tell me, what were you up to with him last night, hm?"

The knot in Hermione's throat loosened, and her heartbeat slowed. She should have known. Lavender was not only incredibly jealous, she was dumb.

"I can assure you Lavender, I have no idea what you're talking about," she answered, turning back to her morning grooming.

"You're a liar, I can see it! You didn't come back in until almost five in the morning! If you weren't with my Won-Won, where were you?"

"Asleep in the library."

"Aha, I knew you'd say that! But I know better, I checked it!" she practically yelled, one hand on her hip and the other pointing a finger unceremoniously in Hermione's face.

Damn. "Did you check the restricted section, over by Ghosts and Hauntings?" she asked calmly.

"I-uh- what were you doing there?"

"I saw a ghost I didn't recognize. I thought perhaps I would find something about it there."

"Well, maybe you were just seeing things, you did get pretty sloshed last night."

"Haha. Well, sorry I couldn't help you, Lavender. Do you mind? I'd like some privacy."

"Well if he wasn't with you, then who?"

Hermione thought about being mean, but Lavender was almost frantic and she couldn't bring herself to tease.

"I'm sure he was just with Harry or his brothers, making some kind of trouble.

"Well, I could have gone along with him for that!"

"Maybe he wanted some guy time."

"Hmph." Lavender turned and stomped out of the bathroom, leaving Hermione a few minutes alone before she'd have to go downstairs to breakfast.

It was ten, and most of their dorm mates were still sleeping. Most everyone would skip breakfast and the hall would be practically empty until lunch. She stepped into the great hall to see almost all of the teachers were there, with the exception of professor Trelawney, who had likely claimed to have a vision of impending doom on New Year's Day and decided to stay in her room with her sherry. Hermione sat at her usual spot and waved up to the head table, smiling at the professors and headmaster. Dumbledore waved at her to approach their table and she complied happily.

"Miss Granger, are you sitting all by yourself this morning?"

Hermione looked back at her spot, then back to Dumbledore, "It seems that way. No one was in the common room this morning, I assume the boys are sleeping and Ginny… well, I'm sure she's studying."

"Ahh, Miss Weasley already came to breakfast. I believe she said she was going to try to finish her project. She's very nearly done, you know. That girl too, has a brilliant mind. She'll make an excellent engineer, I think. Oh, and I don't believe the boys are back yet. I've sent them on an errand for me."

"Oh. Well, I suppose that explains it." Hermione smiled, confused as to why he had called her up to explain of her friends, "Is that all, headmaster?"

"Hm? Oh, yes! I called you up because I was hoping to gain an audience with you this afternoon. In my office, say around two?"

"Of course. Whatever you need," Hermione nodded at him, then at her mother and Severus, "Professors."

They both nodded and Hermione returned to her usual spot at the Gryffindor table. A short while later, Harry and Ron came in laughing, and sat down on either side of Hermione. She scrunched her eyebrows at them, and they immediately looked contrite.

"Sorry, `Mione, but after our crazy night, you got to expect us to sleep in," Ron said, reaching with his fork to scrape scrambled eggs onto his plate.

"Oh? Dumbledore said you were running an errand for him."

Ron nearly choked, and Harry's pupils became almost as large as his glasses.

"Um, yeah. We just thought he wouldn't want you to know. I'm sorry, `Mione, Ron said, ducking his head, readying himself for a verbal beating.

"It's quite alright." Hermione said, taking the last bite of egg off her plate.

"It is?" Harry asked, raising his brow.

"Yep," she answered, collecting her bag and standing up.

"No it's not, Hermione. You think we can't tell when you're mad?"

"Harry, you keep secrets from me, I understand that. For some bloody reason, Dumbledore thinks that I should be kept out of your missions, and I have no choice but to accept that. It's not like I sent my parents off to Australia with no memory of me so I could actually have a part in this war, but whatever. I will do what I can, from where you all have suddenly deemed me worthy. However, I do not appreciate being treated as if I'm some you have to lie to. I'm on your side, Harry! I don't ask for all your secrets, I just ask you to respect that I have a brain. It only puts questions in my head when already this morning, I've been accused by Lavender of sneaking around with Ron, and told by Dumbledore 'errands'."

"Hermione, I- I'm sorry, I promise I won't lie to you again. If I can't tell you something, I will tell you just that, deal?"

Hermione looked at Harry, who was standing before her, looking extremely contrite, "Deal," she said, hugging him tightly. After they pulled apart, Hermione followed his gaze to Ron, who was currently refilling his plate. He just turned and glared up at them when Harry hit him over the head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I agree with Harry," he said through bites of egg.

"Why is he looking at us," Harry suddenly said, head towards the professors' table.

Hermione turned to see what he was looking at and saw Severus very near glaring at the trio.

"Hm, I have no idea. Come on, Harry, let's go."

"Um, Herms, I'm kinda hungry."

Hermione laughed and agreed to meet them later.

When two finally rolled around, Hermione made her way up the stairs to the headmaster's office, she could feel that she was being watched again. Looking around, she saw nothing, and quickly began looking for a mirror. Back down the hall, almost at the very end, Hermione finally found it. Peering in, she saw the ghostly reflection. Once again, a hand formed and touched her shoulder. This time she didn't turn around and watched as slowly the wisps formed into a face. It wasn't anyone she had seen before.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The ghostly figure shook his head, and retracted his hand to point at his mouth. He couldn't speak. Alright, twenty questions.

"Were you ever a student here?" The ghost nodded yes.

Twenty years ago?" The ghost gave a nod, but removed his hand again from Hermione to point up.

"Thirty years ago?" The ghost shook his head no.

"Okay, so twenty-something years ago. Twenty-five?"

The ghost tried to respond, but he had reverted back to the wisp, and Hermione watched as he seemed to quickly evaporate. Sighing, Hermione returned to the Headmaster's office.

"Hermione!" Dumbledore exclaimed happily, "You were late, I though perhaps you'd forgotten."

"Uh, no. I was just distracted."

"Anything I can help with?"

"No, I don't think so."

Minerva , who was sitting across the desk from Albus, set down the papers she was holding and patted the seat beside her. Hermione sat down, and the older woman smiled at her daughter.

"How's your potion coming along my dear? You do spend so much time working on it."

"Good. The last potion we finished had amazing results. The restorative brain function is slow in coming, but at very least we've managed to restore a bit of nerve sensory."

"we?" Minerva asked.

"Well Professor Snape helps me sometimes, I suppose he gets curious."

"Well, naturally. You are dabbling in his area of expertise."

Hermione smiled at her father, and grinned back happily, eyes twinkling. Suddenly wishing to change the subject, Hermione remembered her conversation with Harry that morning.

"Why don't you want me to have a part in helping Harry? There's so much I could do to help them! I do research, I know tons of spells more than them, if they get in a tight spot, I could help them out. I don't understand!"

"Hermione," Dumbledore started, cheery as ever, "Harry and Ron have been doing just fine on their own. And they need to, they need to be able to get on without constantly turning to you for the answer. So far this experience has proved to be very beneficial for them. And you do have a very big role in the war effort, my dear, you just don't know it. Your part is best served here, in the castle. Don't think that I am trying to put you in the dark, there are just certain things that need to be done, and done a certain way."

Hermione huffed, her part so far this year had been to do nothing.

Dumbledore smiled gently, and leaned back in his chair.

"Trust me, Hermione. I really do have everyone's best interests at heart. This war will be coming to a close very soon, and I want to make sure that everyone is taken care of."

"Hiding me in the castle isn't really taking care of me."

"Ah, but perhaps it is taking care of someone else."

Hermione scrunched her brow, and started to ask who else, but stopped at the sound of a knock at the door.

"Ah, Severus, come in my boy."

Hermione looked up to Severus who looked right past her at Dumbledore. "I have your potions, headmaster."

"Thank you, Severus. Just set them down over on that table. Thank you. How's your new year?"

"Very well," Severus answered.

Hermione smiled inwardly, but immediately changed her thought pattern. It hardly seemed appropriate here.

As soon as Severus left, Albus called a house elf for tea.

"Now, let's change to a happier subject," he said, smiling.

S~S~S~SS~SS~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S

Hermione faulted on her way down to the potions lab. She knew that she needed to work on her potion, and that it would be good to see Severus, but she wanted to do some research on what she had gotten from that ghost.

_A few minutes in the library won't hurt. I'll just look through the year books and see if I can't recognize him. After that, I'll go downstairs to brew_.

The yearbooks had proved difficult to sort through. Each year for what he had told her, Hermione looked at magical pictures of all the first years to seventh years, trying to see if she'd recognize him. Finally, the eight yearbook she looked at, she recognized him. It was his fourth year.

"Anthony Smith."

Hermione almost felt like she could hear him in the room, and whispered his name again. Nothing.

"Anthony Sm-"

"Miss Granger."

Hermione looked up to see Severus looking over her shoulder, looking at the book.

"Find your ghost?"

"My what?"

Severus just raised his brow.

"Sort of. I think it's him. But the problem is, he only shows up every now and then, but he can't talk and only stays for a few minutes."

"And why are you so fascinated with him?"

"Because I think he's been following me. I think he wants me to help him."

"I'd say he's beyond that."

Hermione scoffed, Severus smirked.

"I've just come for a book. And it's well past curfew."

Hermione looked at the clock on the wall, it was nearly midnight.

"Good night, Miss Granger."

"Good night." Damn.


	27. Chapter 27

D/C: If Harry Potter belonged to me, do you really think Hermione and Ron would have gotten married? Or that my beloved would have perished? Um, no.

A/N1: Loving the feedback, thanks everyone! You are feeding my very conscious need for reviews!

A/N2: I am so sorry, I meant to post this three days ago for Snape's birthday, but I got called into work on both of my days off, so I had no time. So, happy belated birthday, Snape! I hope you all enjoy this chapter : )

Chapter 27: Happy Birthday, Snape!

Hermione was on her way to the library, already deeply engrossed in her Arithmancy text. She had already read through the book twice, but wanted to go over the next chapter before class. She was so immersed that, as she turned the corner, she collided with a tall figure in billowing robes. After regaining her balance and he his, she looked up.

"Hello headmaster. Sorry for nearly knocking you over."

"It's quite alright, my dear. It looks as though you were hard at work, as normal. I was just on my way down to the dungeons to give Professor Snape a birthday present," he said, waving a small box wrapped in purple paper with blue ribbons.

"Today is his birthday?" she asked. She'd asked Severus when his birthday was once a long time ago, but he'd quickly scoffed at her and told her it was an inappropriate question. Oh, and he'd taken house points.

"Yes," then lowering his voice, he said mischievously, "He hates it. So I make sure to get him a present every year."

"How very kind of you," Hermione said smiling. As Dumbledore went on, Hermione rerouted, first to the owlery, then to the kitchens.

Nearly four hours later, Hermione made her way through the hall, down to the dungeons. She was carrying a shrunken cake and wrapped box. She had just finished decorating the cake when Hedwig finally got back with the gift she had ordered from Madame Rosmerta, and she smiled happily to herself, sure that Severus would be somewhat pleased with his gift.

When she opened the door to his potions lab, he wasn't there, so she proceeded to his quarters. The door opened automatically for her when she knocked, and for a moment she though perhaps Severus had adjusted his wards. But as she entered the room to see him over the fireplace, her happy expression faded. He was glaring fiercely at the high rising flames, and Hermione could see a small wrapped box being consumed by the fire. It was exactly the one Dumbledore had given him.

"Severus?"

"In a moment." He didn't turn away from the fire, nor did he do anything else to acknowledge her presence. Slowly, unsure of the reaction it would elicit from him, Hermione approached. Her heart twisted a little at the sight, the idea that he could just burn a gift without even looking at it was painful to see.

Though she knew, she asked, hoping that Severus would have an explanation for what he had just done, "What is that?" she asked him, gently putting one hand on his arm and pointing a finger towards the box with the other.

"Kindle," he answered simply, and finally turned away from the fireplace.

Hermione stood dumbfounded, looking between the box and the man.

"Why?"

"I've no desire to discuss it. What can I help you with?"

"I've brought you a gift, however I guess I may just cut out the middle steps and toss it in with everything else," she said sarcastically, turning with the package in hand so as to throw in the fire. She had almost let go of the box when Severus grabbed her wrist.

He plucked the package out of her hand and set it on the end table. Then he turned back to her. She was confused and irritated at what he had done to her father's gift, but was grateful that he had stopped hers from the same fate.

"Severus, why did you-"

"That isn't your concern, Hermione." Severus tone was flat, but held no malice. He simply would not discuss it with her.

"Well, fine," she huffed, "I've brought you some birthday cake, would you like some?"

Severus took the shrunken box from her hands and went to the kitchen, Hermione following.

Hermione wanted to press him harder about what had just happened, but he was far too stubborn and she knew it would likely end badly. She watched quietly as Severus put her cake on the counter and engorged it. Instead of opening the box though, he turned to her. Not saying a word, he kissed her lips softly. When he pulled back, Hermione folded her hands together around his waist and rested her head against his chest. They hadn't spent much time together in the past week, and it felt good to touch him. He held her, one hand stroking her hair and the other resting on her shoulder. They stayed like that for a long while, until Hermione reluctantly pulled away. She didn't get far.

Severus gripped her waist tightly, and lifted her onto the counter. He stood there, just studying her, until Hermione leaned forward to kiss him. Merlin, it felt good to kiss him. He pressed his mouth to hers harder, deepening the kiss, and she parted her lips for him. He hungrily invaded her mouth, tasting her, ravenously devouring her. She parted her legs so that he could bring his body closer to hers, and when he did she locked her ankles together around his waist. He moved his hands down her waist, gripping her hips tightly and pulling her even closer to him. Hermione could feel his erection through the fabric of their clothes and felt herself growing hot with anticipation. She felt him lift her shirt, and felt his cool hands caress her skin, feeling her body with desperate need. She'd barely felt him touch her bra before it came loose, and he removed the garments covering her lovely breasts. The cool air touched her nipples, hardening them as he brought his hands to cover her warm globes.

Hermione tilted her head back and leaned on her hands, enjoying the sensation of his hands on her. He kissed down her neck to her collarbone, nipping at the skin, enjoying her light gasps of pleasure as he made his way down to her breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth, and pinched the other lightly between his thumb and fingers, eliciting a shudder of excitement from his partner. Hermione fisted his hair with one hand while trying still to remember to support herself with the other. Sliding one hand down to her thigh, Severus went from pinching her nipple to tightly groping it with the other. Lifting the fabric of her skirt, he pressed his fingers against the thin fabric of her knickers, and smirked to himself as she mewled at the contact. He traced his finger along the edge of the fabric for a moment, then pulled at it, giving him room to slip a finger inside.

Hermione gasped at the sensation of him pressing his finger between her lips, feeling her wetness as he pressed it inside of her. She pushed his head back from her chest, and swiftly started at the buttons of his clothes. He watched her in amusement as she tried to focus on her task while he fingered her, using his thumb to tease her nub. When she finally managed to succeed in getting his outerwear off, she sighed in frustration at the white shirt he wore underneath. She fought hard to concentrate as she felt herself coming to climax, and succeeded in getting the shirt off before she felt the wave of pleasure overtake her, and her body trembled in response. She rested her head against his bare chest as she savored the sensation.

He removed his hand from her skirt, and wrapped it around her bare back, holding her close to him. She leaned up to kiss him passionately, and slid her hands over his trousers to feel his erection. He twitched at her touch, and Hermione smiled into their kiss. She worked at his belt with one hand, while gently caressing his length through the fabric. She felt him press against her hand, and excitedly thought of him inside her, pressing into her. She groaned in exasperation at the time it was taking her to remove his trousers. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist and lift her just slightly from the counter, using his other hand to pull at her knickers. His trousers finally fell as he slipped her unwanted knickers to her knees. He stepped out his fallen clothes, and pulled hers all the way off. He pulled closer to the edge of the counter, so that she was almost hanging off of it, and pressed himself against her opening.

He slid slowly inside of her, filling her with his length. Hermione mewled her satisfaction at his presence, and Severus leaned to kiss her again. At first he continued slowly, then picked up his pace as he felt her impatience. She pulled away from his lips to his neck, gently biting at his flesh. He groaned and pumped harder, making Hermione cry louder her pleasure. She bit harder, encouraging him to continue, loving the feel of him inside her.

He gripped her waist again, and before Hermione realized he'd even lifted her, he had spun her around and slammed her against the wall of his small kitchen. The light pain of the impact was quickly forgotten as Severus pressed harder inside her, repeatedly filling her, building to her climax. She bit at him again, loving to hear him growl. He tensed then, and Hermione could tell he was fighting his own climax. She gripped her legs tighter around his waist, feeling herself getting closer to climax as he pounded her against the wall. Her arms tightened around his neck as she felt the waves rush through her body once again, causing her to cry out her pleasure. She moaned into his ear, and barely heard him catch his breath as his own orgasm overtook him. He slowed, pressing against her, and Hermione heard him slowly let out his breath.

He let her down after a moment, and Hermione stood clinging to his naked body, pressing an occasional light kiss to his bare chest. He held her tightly, the two of them standing there together as if the world around them did not exist. It was Severus who finally broke the embrace.

"You're shivering," he said, moving collect her clothes for her.

They dressed, and he led the way to the living room. He guided Hermione to sit down beside him on the couch, and held her quietly. She no longer saw any trace of the box Dumbledore had given him.

Finally, he reached to the end table beside him and picked up the box she had brought to him.

"Seeing as how I only found out today when your birthday was, I didn't really have time to shop."

He opened the box to find a bottle of firewhiskey from The Three Broomsticks.

"Are you trying to intoxicate me, Hermione?" he asked, eyebrow raised and a slight smirk playing at his lips.

"Well," Hermione answered teasingly, "I was hoping to take advantage of you, but it seems I don't need alcohol to do it."

"Mm. I agree. You're intoxicating without it."

Hermione was surprised by his compliment, he hardly seemed the type for that. She smiled and kissed him sweetly.

"It was the only thing I saw you drink at the burrow, so I figured it would do until I could do some shopping."

"It is plenty, you needn't do more."

"Happy birthday, Severus."

Severus didn't answer her, but looked back at the fire. After a long silence, he finally rose from the couch, offering a hand to Hermione.

"Let's eat some cake," he said, remind Hermione of the forgotten treat in the kitchen, "and then go the lab. I believe we both have work to do."


	28. Chapter 28

D/C: I love the Harry Potter realm, however, it does not belong to me and the only benefit I receive from writing about it is a sweet escape from reality for a short time.

A/N: Again, I thank all of you who have loyally followed this story and reviewed. I appreciate you very much. And I make my usual plead for more, so, please review! It does so encourage me to work on the next one if I know the previous was enjoyed…

Chapter 28: Hello, My Friend

Hermione fiddled with the bracelet she had received on her birthday. The past month had been hard. January was well over, and she had only seen her ghost twice. He had confirmed that he was indeed the boy in the picture, but that it was two years later that he died. While their visits were short, it seemed he was becoming more visible each time and she didn't need a mirror to see him anymore. The last time, Hermione had even felt the urge to try to touch him. He was beginning to get a voice, though it seemed to come out very raspy and he could only utter a word or two before he would disappear. It would frustrate her when he disappeared, and she would go to the lab in a bad mood. Usually Severus didn't mind, he would simply ignore her and do his own work. But that was not the case tonight.

"Another encounter with your ghost?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. I wonder if I'm just wasting my time. What good could I possibly do?"

"Indeed."

"Hey!"

"You said it first. I'm really not sure you're entirely wrong. What good will it do you to go chasing around an old student in the castle who has obviously amounted to very little, which is made apparent by his lack of appearance in Hogwarts: A History."

"You checked it too, huh?"

"I didn't need to."

Hermione smiled at this, Severus seemed to know how to lighten her mood without even changing his tone. She wasn't going to just forget about Anthony, and he knew it. But it was sweet that he tried to take the stress of it away. Hermione sighed, she really wasn't focused on her work right now. The potion was coming along well, but she was afraid it wouldn't be strong enough to heal their minds fully. She tried taking a moment to read her notes and get concentrated, but her mind kept wandering to the man across the room and all the things they could be doing, and where…

Severus looked up from grading some fourth year essays and caught Hermione watching him. She blushed and went back to her notes, cursing her wandering mind.

"I was brewing a wolfsbane potion the other day for our four-legged friend, and making an attempt at a variation of it that would be safe for his child, when it occurred to me you might find some of the ingredients or blends of ingredients beneficial to your own work."

"Really? How?"

"I have my notes in my quarters. When I've finished here, I will retrieve them for you."

"Okay," Hermione turned back to her notes, and spent the next hour reading and editing her written work. Reading from the beginning, it amazed Hermione how far her potion brewing skills had progressed over these five months. She knew Severus likely had a lot to do with that, as he was constantly criticizing her techniques until he found them adequate.

When Severus finally filed his papers and stood to go to his quarters, Hermione put her things away as well and followed him. He didn't try to stop her, he grown quite used to her presence in his quarters over the last month. He hadn't changed the wards to allow her in automatically, but he never sent her away. Except when he'd been summoned last week. They had been in the middle of...things, when she'd felt his forearm radiate immense heat against her back. He'd immediately dressed, and told her he would see her in the morning for class. Hermione had paced back and forth in her common room until she saw him walk up to the entrance of the castle from the direction of the gate. He looked fine, and the next morning showed no signs of injury, not that he usually ever did the next day. She'd asked how it went, but he refused to say anything about it.

"The notes are on the coffee table," he said, waving his arm casually in that direction before moving on to the kitchen.

Hermione picked up the parchment on the table and was soon engrossed. She barely saw Severus when he returned with a cup of tea for her and one for himself. He retrieved a book from his collection and sat down to read while Hermione studied his notes. Occasionally, she made a sound, either in agreement or interest, and Severus would look up, then return to his book. When she was finally done, she turned to him.

"So, do you think that monkshood could be the missing ingredient?"

"I think it's a retainer. As it helps your dog to retain control of his mind during his transformation, I think it will be a helpful ingredient in assisting your potion to help a patient to regain, and then retain their sensibility. The potion you've made so far has helped the rat for limited periods of time, yes?

"Yes. Poor creature, I think you've made him retarded."

"Nonsense. That creature is fine, and will be until his dying day."

"Which could be tomorrow if you kick him again."

"I hardly think so. That rat has been in this lab since I started at Hogwarts as a teacher. I've used him in several experiments, including one recently. If he's managed to survive to now, I'm sure he will live a long life."

"If you say so. But I really don't think kicking him is going to help with my potion tomorrow."

"Just test it on him, I'm sure a little increased brain function wouldn't hurt the creature."

"And if it's successful?"

"Maybe you should try it on a live patient. It can only help, even if it does not fully heal them. I wouldn't recommend telling Mr. Longbottom yet, though. Perhaps on another patient in the psych ward."

"Hm…" Hermione pondered his suggestion for a moment, and decided she would consult Minerva in the morning. She put the papers down, and turned towards Severus.

"Thank you. I know you're very busy, and it's very kind of you to take the time to help me."

"I merely took a few notes. The work is yours to do."

"You mean you wrote a book," she said grinning, nodding to the pile of parchment.

Severus just raised a brow. It seemed he wasn't sure how to take praise, and he averted her eyes by turning back to the book in his lap. Hermione didn't like this, and she took the book from his grasp and set on the table before taking its place. She kissed him, sweetly at first, running her palms up his chest to his hair. When he responded by running his hands up the thighs of her jeans and gripping her hips, she deepened the kiss, thrusting her tongue in his mouth, and leaning her body against his. She was a little surprised when Severus broke the kiss.

"You know, you are quite the sexual witch," Severus said before kissing her neck.

"What? Because I enjoy having sex with my boyfriend, and you ARE my boyfriend, as often as I can get him alone? Are you complaining about my sex drive, Severus?"

Pulling back to look her in the eye, Severus said with a smirk, "Hermione, I am a man. It isn't in my genetic makeup to complain about that."

"Hm," Hermione started, looking around at his quarters and grinning mischievously, "What do you say we take this to the shower? We haven't done it in there yet."

S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S

"Hermione, are you sure you want to test it out so soon? You still have three and a half months to finish your project, and you've already completed your plan B project."

"Well, if Se-Professor Snape's idea works out right, then I do believe it will be ready."

"Alright. I'll talk to someone at St. Mungo's to see what we can work out. Hermione, I believe in what you are doing, and I believe you are fully capable of pulling it off, but please don't get your hopes up. Even the best inventors don't have their experiments work the first time."

"I know. I just want to test how well it works, so I know where I am."

"Okay. Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend? All the third year and above students are allowed to go to Hogsmeade for Valentine's."

"Um, I'm not sure. Harry and Ron will likely take their girlfriends, but Ginny may or may not want to go."

"I think it would be a good break for you. You've been working so hard lately, and spending so many late nights in the potions lab."

Hermione grinned, "I really don't mind. It's fun."

"Well, alright dear. Good luck tonight, and I'll have things prepared for you tomorrow."

"Thanks, mum."

"Hermione wait." Hermione paused as Minerva wrote a note and handed it to her. It was a pass out of all her classes that day. "Try to relax today. You're far enough ahead of all your classes that it would be perfectly acceptable for you skip one day."

"But I-"

"You're overworking yourself. Madame Pince says she has caught you asleep in the library practically walled in by books four times just this month. We're not even two weeks into it. Lavender Brown says you rarely make it bed before curfew and that there's been several nights that you didn't come in at all."

"Twat."

"Hermione! Five points from Gryffindor for your language. She was just concerned about you. I informed her that you have special permission to stay out past curfew due to the hours of labor needed for your project, and that the nights you haven't gone to bed have been spent in the library. Now, please take better care of yourself."

"Okay." Hermione left, tucking the note in her pocket and heading for charms class. She had never missed a class, and didn't intend to start now. After she brewed the potion this evening, she would go straight to bed. Bloody Lavender. Climbing the steps leading to her classroom, Hermione stopped when she heard sobbing. Ginny's sobbing.

"Ginny?" she said, walking slowly towards the hallway the sound was coming from.

"Go away, Hermione," Ginny said, pulling back down the hall. She tried to run away, but Hermione grabbed her arm before she got far, "Hey, Gin, what's wrong?" she pulled her friend into a tight hug, and the redhead responded by wrapping her arms around her tightly and sobbing unrestrained into her shoulder.

"I never… should… have trusted him!" she cried through gasping breaths.

"Draco?" Hermione asked quietly.

Ginny yanked her head up to look at Hermione, her eyes wide with surprise, "Huh? But… how did… you know? I didn't tell anyone!"

"I accidently saw you on New Year's. It's okay, Gin, you can talk to me."

"Hermione, it's terrible!" she said, resting her head against Hermione once more.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, no, he's never touched me like that. But he took the mark, Hermione. He's been careful not to show it to me, but today he forgot and took off his jacket. There it was, that ugly mark, that dedication to his evil master."

Hermione was stunned. When Draco had arrived back from winter break, he hadn't had it. He went home last weekend, something to do with his mom supposedly. That must have been when it happened. Hermione thought back to the day Severus was summoned. It was the same weekend.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny."

"I'm so stupid! Harry suspected, and warned me not to see him, but I didn't listen! Why, Hermione?"

"What did he say when you saw it?"

"Not much. I freaked out. He tried to calm me down, even shouted out that he loved me when I ran away. I wanted to stop, but what's the point? He's already made his loyalty known. I want nothing to do with him."

"I'm so sorry, Gin. Maybe it's not what you think though, maybe he was forced to do it. Perhaps you should go back and talk to him, let him explain."

"No! I want nothing to do with him! He lied to me, hid it from me, and then tries to tell me it's not what I think. He was probably just using me to get to Harry."

Hermione said nothing more. What her friend said made sense, but it just seemed so odd. Why would Draco take the dark mark willingly right after his father had been murdered by that same man? Slowly, Ginny pulled back and Hermione walked with her to their dorm. Just before they went in, she saw Anthony. He was in full form, full color, standing in the corridor waving at her.

"Gin, you go inside, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Ginny glanced in the direction Hermione was looking, but appeared to see nothing. She stepped through the portrait and Hermione approached her ghost."

"Hello, Hermione," he said, putting his arms around her.


	29. Chapter 29

D/C: Okay, I confess. I know I tried to pull the wool over your eyes, but it's time I stopped my silly charade. I had something really funny to put here, but someone might have actually yelled at me for it, so I decided to stay on the safe side. Here goes. Not Mine.

A/N: Have I ever told you all how much I love you for leaving me reviews? Well, just in case, I absolutely positively without even a tiny bit of doubt love and adore you all endlessly! Muah! (There should always be a kiss after a confession like that. :*)

Chapter 29: Stories to Tell, Secrets to Share

Hermione finally managed to recover from her shock. She pulled back gently from his embrace, and studied his form carefully.

"How did you suddenly manage to be so real?"

"Did you think I was fake?"

"Well, no, but you-"

The boy laughed, and raised a hand to quiet Hermione, "I was just teasing you."

He reached for her hand, and Hermione hesitantly let him take it.

"This," he said, holding her wrist and pointing to the bracelet.

"My bracelet? How did that make you visible?"

"My soul is in it."

Hermione paused, was it a horcrux? But then, did that mean he was a murderer?

"Hermione," he started, almost laughing, "I can see all the questions on your face. However, I don't think we have a lot of time at this moment. Go comfort your friend, and I will meet you in the library whenever you're finished."

"But I'm not sure how long that will take. And I really don't want to leave, what if you disappear again?"

"Keep the bracelet on, and I will never disappear. And trust me, I can spend all day in a library. Not that I really need to be any other place anyway."

Hermione knitted her brow together, not sure if she should walk away from him.

"I promise, I'll see you soon."

"Can't you come with me?"

"I can't pass through any room with a password or ward."

"Hm. Alright. I'll see you soon."

Reluctantly, Hermione walked away from her ghost, _if I can really call him that anymore._ As she entered the Gryffindor common room through the portrait, she didn't notice the Slytherin girl watching her from the other end of the hallway.

Ginny was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, curled up and holding her knees close to her chest, head resting against them. She wasn't crying anymore, but her cheeks were stained with her tears, and her eyes puffy and red.

"Hey, Gin. How are you feeling?"

"Terrible. I must have the worst taste in guys `Mione. First, I spend most of my years here madly in love with a boy who only noticed as his best mate's sister, then screw it up horribly when he finally decides to see me. Now, I've fallen deeply in love with a boy who has dedicated himself to he-who-must-not-be-named. Why? He was perfect, Hermione. He acts the big jerk all the time, but one day he was walking by himself down the hall and found me struggling with the huge load of stuff I was trying to carry. He took it all out of my hands and I thought to hex him, thinking he was going to do something awful, but he just asked where I was headed." Ginny sighed, smiling a bit at the memory. "After that it seemed like we just kept bumping into each other. Then, when I studying in the same niche you saw us in on New Year's, he brought me dinner and we just sat and talked and studied together. He held my hand. Before he left, I pecked him. Then things heated up from there. I would have given him my virginity."

Hermione almost choked on her own spit.

"Wow, Gin, that's…"

"More than you needed to know, I know. But I honestly thought we were connected somehow. I thought he loved me. I know that I love him."

"Well, maybe he does. Maybe this is a terrible misunderstanding and you just need to go talk to him."

"A dark mark is not a misunderstanding. It's an oath."

"Not everyone who takes a dark mark dedicates their lives to him, you know."

"I know you've been spending a lot of time in the dungeon with Snape, and maybe you've come to find him tolerable, but that doesn't necessarily mean he's a good guy. I know Dumbledore says he's a spy, but that doesn't make it true. He could be lying to Dumbledore just as easily as he could be a spy."

"Ginny! That's a terrible thing to say!"

"Oh, I know! I'm upset, I feel betrayed, and I'm talking about something I don't know much about. But it doesn't mean I'm wrong, you know Harry honestly doesn't trust him at all, thinks he's evil through and through. Oh, stop looking at me as if I broke your heart, it's not like you know much more about him than I do."

Hermione realized that Ginny was mostly right. She didn't know much more about Severus than her friend did. She did know his evening routine, his work routine, his affectionate side. She knew his love of learning, almost as if he needed knowledge to fuel him. She also knew his temper, but then everyone knew that. Of course, it seemed he was always a bit more affectionate with her when he was angry with someone else. Almost as if he was making up to her for his mood, she'd bet no one else would experience that. She knew he was passionate about everything he did, and knew he felt as if he were unworthy of her affection. But she knew nothing of his past, nothing of his motivations in the war, why he was a teacher, nothing of his hope for the future after the war.

"Listen `Mione, I'm sorry, I can see that what I said bothered you. I don't really think he's evil, I'm just saying that we can't be sure. And so your case for Draco is invalid. I would really love it if Draco had some great way to explain away his mark, but I just don't think I could ever trust him with it."

Hermione's heart stung for her friend and, for some reason, Draco. She really couldn't believe that he would take the mark after what had happened to his father, and somehow felt that he had an explanation. She would deal with that later. Right now, she was going to ensure Ginny's well-being, then go find Anthony. Her head was burning with questions for him. And she still had to brew her potion tonight. Just then the boys came into the common room and spotted Ginny crying on the couch. Harry was at her side in a second.

"Ginny, are you okay? What's happened?"

He put his arms around her in a comforting embrace, and she responded by hugging herself tighter.

"I'm fine, Harry. I just had a tough day, that's all."

"Did he hurt you?"

"He?" Hermione asked, surprised. Who was he referring to?

Mistaking her surprise at his comment for knowledge of who it was, he just nodded.

"Yes, I saw him in the hallway with you this morning. What did he do to you?"

"He didn't do anything to me, Harry, really."

"Why would you cover for him? He's a bloody git, and he can't get away with it forever."

"You're more interested in getting him found out than you are about whether or not he hurt me. Well, if you're so upset, you can go show his bloody dark mark to Dumbledore! Just leave me alone!"

"Ginny, of course I care what he does to you. He'll get his, but I hate the thought of him hurting you in the process. Besides, Dumbledore's known about his dark mark for years."

"Years?" Hermione and Ginny asked together, looking thoroughly confused.

"Yeah, remember? Dumbledore told us about how Snape was found out as a deatheater, then turned spy, or so he's tried to convince us."

Realization dawned on Ginny's face and she quickly hid it as she responded, "Harry, he didn't hurt me. He took ten points from our house and threatened to give me detention if I ever barreled into him again. Honestly, he was rather lenient. Normally I think he would have given me detention without any such warning."

"That's why you're crying?"

"Not exactly, I had a setback on my broom today, too. I also lost my assignment for muggle studies, and got a zero for the assignment. It's just been a bad day."

Hermione was trying hard not to smile. Ginny's day had indeed been terrible, but it was funny how off they had all been. Although she had to admit she was a little annoyed at Harry's statements about Snape.

"Harry, I have to go," Ginny said, pulling herself from his embrace, "I still have to get to my other classes. I'll see you later."

"Well, okay Gin, I hope you feel better. I'm sorry you're having a bad day."

"Bye guys."

"I have to go, too. I'll see you boys at dinner."

Ron had been standing off the whole time and was giving Harry the look of death. Hermione had a feeling it had to do with the way he had put his arm around Ginny. They really had to get their feelings worked out.

"Bye, `Mione," Ron answered, never taking his eyes from his best friend.

"Bye," Harry said, before turning to Ron and gulping.

Hermione left before the yelling began.

Outside the common room, Hermione looked for Ginny, but it seemed the redhead had disappeared. She shrugged, and headed for the library. Anthony was waiting for her there, as promised. He was sitting right next to her favorite spot, reading a book. He looked up when he felt her presence, and motioned for her to take the seat next to him.

"Well, that didn't take long. I suppose Ginny is healing from her fight with Draco?"

"You know about that?"

"I happened to be passing by when she saw it."

"Do you think he's evil?"

"I know he's not. Well, at least I can say that I've seen a major change in him since he fell in love with your friend. I don't know why he has that mark, but I've seen the way he looks at it. He hates it."

"I need to find out what happened. I just can't let Ginny go on hating him when I really don't think he's evil."

Anthony put his hand softly over Hermione's. She was surprised by the contact, and almost pulled her hand away.

"It feels good to touch someone again. It's been fourteen years since anyone's worn the bracelet. The last person who did, threw it away the minute I told her about it. She yelled at me about Horcruxes and ran away. She didn't even give me a chance to explain what happened."

"What did happen?" Hermione asked, remembering that a horcrux was exactly what she thought of.

"Love." He looked pained as he said this, and closed his eyes as if to close off a distant memory.

Hermione waited patiently for him to continue, and after a moment, he did.

"I was always a good student. I found that I was extremely good at spells that transferred energy to inanimate objects. Well, in seventh year, I decided to propose to my girlfriend, Amber. We had talked about getting married when school was out, and thought it would be romantic to propose on Valentine's day. Well, I did, and she told me that the ring wasn't good enough. She wanted something that no one else could have. She said she wanted a piece of my soul," he sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "so I went to the restricted section, and found a book of dark magic. In it was a way to bind a piece of my soul to an inanimate object. That bracelet," he said, pointing to Hermione's wrist, "was a gift from my great-grandmother to my fiancé. She gave it to me to give to Amber when she accepted my proposal."

"So you put a piece of your soul into the bracelet."

"Well, actually, I put my whole soul into it. I have no idea what happened to my body, it simply vanished. I walked into the library a fully formed human being, and out of it, a ghost of sorts."

"That's terrible."

"What's terrible is that I could have reversed it if I had found the book before I became bound to it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for the first few days, I still was able to go in and out of rooms as I pleased, slept in my bed, and sat with my girlfriend. She didn't know I was there, but I didn't know she'd be able to see me if I gave her the bracelet. So after three weeks of looking for a way to reverse the spell, I found it. But it involved dying or going back a week in time. Didn't feel like dying, and it's impossible for me to go back in time. So I remained invisible. June came, and I watched as my girlfriend cried by the lake the night before she graduated. She begged to the wind that I'd come back, or that I'd somehow explain why I left. She said she wasn't serious that the ring wasn't enough, that she loved me and would marry me the moment I returned if I still wanted her. I tried to communicate with her, I did. But nothing I tried worked. I can't write, the paper and the ink become invisible."

"That's so sad. Can I help? I can write to her for you."

"This was a long time ago. She's likely already forgotten about me. I appreciate it though, you're very sweet."

"So, what now? Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"I doubt it, but honestly, just being able to talk to you helps me. I believe there is a way for me to help you though."


End file.
